


Youth Pack

by sweet_sativa



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Anxiety, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 61,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_sativa/pseuds/sweet_sativa
Summary: An anxious 8-year-old advances grades and finds himself sitting next to a curious, caring 10-year-old. The two kids become quick friends despite the obvious gap in their levels of maturity. Includes: diapers, bedwetting, omorashi, and other ABDL content.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. School Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with my friend Omutso2. Reposting this from Deviant Art and Wattpad because Deviant Art is now garbage for stories and Wattpad removed it. Please enjoy and let us know if you like it!
> 
> Also, this story is like 50 chapters long and I'm gonna be reposting chapters every few days until we're caught up. If you wanna see more then please comment and gives kudos so I know we have a readership here on AO3. Thanks!

Sebastian was sitting in his classroom being slightly bored; wishing they would move him ahead a grade already. His birthday had fallen on a day where his mother could have entered for either of two starting years, but had opted for the later choice. This meant he was nearly a year older than most children in his grade. He had a lot of good friends, so he had actually said no to being moved forward before, but the work did bore him at times and he would entertain the idea.

Dressed in his normal khaki shorts and green shirt with the dog-tags hanging around his neck, the boy looked like a small Guile from Street Fighter. His crew cut didn't exactly help the look, either. Sebastian still had a fairly romanticized view of the army and thought it was full of good guys beating up bad guys to save the world. The dog-tags around his neck came from a surplus store and they were his most prized possession.

Having finished this particular class assignment, he was listlessly looking out into the air and dreaming about what he would do once he was let out of the drudgery of school for the day. Maybe work a little on his treehouse or ride his BMX bike around the neighborhood. Of course, there was also that Fantasy game he still had left to complete. Hoping he wouldn’t be saddled with a lot of homework he gazed at the clock, dismayed to find it had barely moved since the last time he’d checked it.

Hearing a knock on their door, he looked up and saw another teacher had just entered with a student. His teacher had a hushed conversation with the other teacher before leading the student to her desk and clearing her throat to get everyone's attention. "Class, let me introduce a new student to you. This is Gill Sativa. He has been advanced a year and will be joining our class starting today. Gill, why don’t you tell us a little about yourself?"

The young kid opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again before finally articulating, "Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...." and looking intently at all the new faces of the older kids he would be surrounded by. He rattled with nerves in his black shorts and purple, oversized sweater. His neatly combed black hair was showing serious signs of greying and the bags under his eyes portrayed his desperate lack of sleep.

'Say something! Say hi, or hello, or what's up, or yoyoyo, or just say hi!' He thought to himself. Gill's intellect wasn't necessarily the reason he promoted grades, it was his tendency to overthink everything and do it faster than those around him. 'Mention you love teddy bears! No these are older kids, mention you love Teddy Roosevelt! No, then I'll look like a nerd!' He began shaking and, for a second, it felt like he was going to start hyperventilating. 'Okay, let's narrow this down to what not to say. Don't tell them you're wearing a Goodnite right now. Don't tell them you didn't have many friends in your last grade, either. Don't tell them you still talk to Dora the Explorer when she asks you questions.'

With hardly any time passing from the last thing he said, he finally made up his mind about what to tell the class. He opened his mouth and confidently told them, "Ahhhhh...hello every here?"

'Damnit, what does that mean?!? Okay, let's try again. I'll tell them-'

"Well class, maybe you can meet him later at recess," the teacher interrupted. "For now I'll tell you that he's 8-years-old and this is his second time moving up in grades. Everyone at the school expects a great deal from Mr. Sativa here and since you're all older than him we hope that you can help him achieve his full potential," she continued, causing Gill to feel like vomiting from the pressure. Finally, mercifully, she pointed him to an empty desk near the back of the classroom.

Gill walked down the aisle, looking at every face he passed and becoming convinced that each of them separately wanted to beat him up in their own way. He would have found amusement at the exercise, imagining what terrible things each of them would do to him, if he weren't so extremely scarred.

Upon getting to his own desk he tried to hang his school bag on the back of his chair but missed, causing his bag to fall to the floor with a loud thud. He clumsily attempted to hang it again for a few more seconds before just sliding it under his desk, sacrificing his leg room.

Sebastian arched his eyebrows at the boy's fumbling introduction but at one point was surprised when, during the introduction, Gill had raised his hand to scratch the back of his head causing his oversized sweater to ride up a little on his side. Sebastian was sure he saw the blue elastic waistband of a Pull-up or Goodnite underneath it, the glimpse was however far too short for him to be certain.

Racking his brains, Sebastian remembered hearing rumors about a kid who was supposed to always excuse himself to run off or make excuses about changing clothes often. As the kid in question was in a younger grade, he had never looked further into it. He wondered if this could be the same kid.

As Gill made his way to the back of the classroom the other kids were looking at the teacher writing down their homework assignments on the chalkboard. Sebastian, though, was looking at Gill making his way towards him. ‘Oh, he is going to sit next to me?’ he thought.

Then, as Gill messed up hanging his backpack, Sebastian nearly chuckled aloud since he had done the same a few times just like most kids and no-one paid any attention to it. As Gill bent down to push the backpack under his desk his sweater rode up in the back.

Sebastian looked and could see a good half inch of Gill's underwear poking out over his shorts. Seeing the blue stretchy waistband and Iron-Man design padded center, he was convinced the boy was wearing a Goodnite. Having his own issues at night-time, he was no stranger to that particular design. He did wonder why the boy was wearing them for school, though, and thought he would be so embarrassed if it was he who had to do that.

As Gill took his seat, Sebastian gave him a smile and wave hello. The poor boy looked like he was staring down a beast he looked so nervous. ‘Don't worry, your secret is safe with me,’ Sebastian thought to himself before looking up at the assignments so as not look like he was staring at the boy.

'Oh god, he wants me dead,' Gill thought, dropping his face into his hands. 'This jock is gonna wait until the teacher leaves the room then he's gonna throw me out the window, never to be seen again! Or, oh God, what if he follows me home and gets me while I'm sleeping?!?' He began breathing deeply, trying to suppress it so as not to anger the boy sitting next to him even further. A warmth spread around his crotch, the surprise of it snapping him out of his panic attack.

"No..." he said under his breath, suddenly putting his hand to his crotch. 'Oh right, the Goodnite. Maybe mom was right to insist on wearing one today...' he considered. “Wait if I accept it was a good idea would she think I should wear one all the time to school? I can’t do that! If these kids see it then I will become the official baby of the class and my life will be over!’

Sebastian heard the smaller boy muttering and looked over just in time to catch him feeling himself. ‘Did he just have an accident?’ Sebastian wondered. Deciding to not make the poor boy any more nervous than he already was, he ignored him for the rest of the lesson until the bell rang. As the kids all ran out for recess he followed Gill. Seeing the boy mumble to his classmates trying to talk to him, he got the feeling his new desk neighbor was shy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sebastian decided to just observe for the time being and, over the next 2 recesses, he saw several classmates walk up to and greet Gill, trying to be friendly to him. The boy seemed a bundle of nerves, stuttering and not making much sense. As the word spread, the other kids seemed to think it was better to not try and they started leaving him alone.

Sebastian was considering the same, but he remembered how his brother had told him that he had been so nervous about being teased because his diapers on the first day of school that he had acted similarly and it had taken him a while to get friends. Feeling for the poor boy, Sebastian decided that the next break, which was lunch, he would eat with Gill and try and make friends with him.

Gill made his way over to one of the tables and sat down. Seeing no-one was around, Sebastian decided to join him. Gill looked slightly frightened at being joined but before he could bolt Sebastian stuck out his hand. "Hey there, Gill, I'm Sebastian. I'm 10 and I got a little brother Jonathan who is 6. My birthday falls between the school years so mum decided to wait a year to enroll me in school, I like playing video games and I love building Legos."

Gill looked at the hand suspiciously, turning his head to check if he was holding a shock button that would zap him when he went to shake hands. "I'm Jill," he said, taking Sebastian hand and just letting it sit there limply as the older kid shook it. "Er, Gill. I'm a boy, definitely not a girl. Which isn't to say I don't like girls, I like them a lot in fact. Well not like that but you know my mom's a girl so-" he cut off his trail of gibberish once he finally looked into Sebastian face and noticed the odd look the blonde haired boy was giving him. "Sorry..." he said toward the ground.

'Crap, I knew I should have gone to the bathroom first thing when recess began!' he thought, the anxiety of talking to a stranger upsetting his already overactive bladder. 'But there's always so many kids in it at the beginning of recess, I couldn't risk letting someone see what I'm wearing. Not that I could use a urinal with anyone else around anyway...I hope this kid just hurries up and takes my lunch money so I can go pee in peace. I’m too nervous to eat today anyway…'

Sebastian gave a small chuckle at the younger boy’s nervousness as he sat down at the table to eat his lunch. Talking about superheroes, a topic sure to make any boy engage in conversation, he was noticing Gill fidgeting and trying to hold himself. Without thinking, Sebastian informed him: "If you need the bathrooms, they are over there." Sebastian pointed toward a door before catching himself. "Ah, sorry of course you know that. You advanced, you didn't transfer in."

"I...I can hold it if you need me to," Gill said, trying to avoid eye contact. 'Last thing I need is for him to follow me in and give me a swirlie! If you wanna corner me like that then you've gotta wake up pretty early in the morning, yes indeed,' he thought. The saying was a cliché, sure, but Gill meant it literally considering he had been awake since 1AM trying to carefully plan every possible scenario for his upcoming day.

Giving a slightly confused look, Sebastian asked Gill, "Why would I need you to hold it? If you got to go then just go, wouldn't want you having an accident, after all." Worried he might have upset the kid, he leaned in and said, "If you prefer a bit more privacy, that bathroom at the end isn’t used much during lunch."

Pointing to a bathroom close to the edge of the playground, Sebastian figured he would give him a little break. If he was in a Goodnite, as he was sure of, he wouldn't want others around.

Seeing Gill sit there as if not wanting to admit he needed to go, Sebastian decided to take a risk. "Look Gill, I noticed your Goodnite under your sweater," he said. Seeing Gill go pale, he quickly added, "Don't worry! I'm not going to tell anyone but if you don’t want to need a change you should really go. And I don't mean going in it," he chuckled.

Getting called out like that just about blew a circuit in Gill's mind. He stammered at Sebastian for a few seconds before getting up from his seat and looking over to the bathroom, then doing a full 180 degree spin before sitting back down. "Well you're wrong, because I don’t..." he began, cutting himself off to stand up and look toward the bathroom.

'If I do as he tells me then he'll know for sure I'm wearing a Goodnite! That must be his plan!' he thought to himself, staring down the hall. 'I'll just have to hold it! Yeah, that wont be hard at all, I barely have to pee anyway! And less so by...the......second……....' A grave looked passed over his face as he turned back toward Sebastian. "I...d-d-don't," he stammered out, feeling his bladder rapidly emptying.

Seeing the look on Gill's face and hearing him stutter, Sebastian was inwardly cursing himself. ‘Drats, I probably scared the little guy so bad he peed himself,’ he realized. Trying to think of a way to rescue the situation, he thought quickly and said, “My little brother also wears Goodnites so I know what they look like; it's no big deal. But you probably want to either change out of that one or use the bathroom. If you want I can stand guard for you to make sure no one comes in while you are in there."

"I didn't just wet myself!" Gill protested suddenly, drawing giggles from kids around him. 'Wait, his brother wears them too? Is this kid seriously trying to help me or is it a trick? I can't take too many chances...' he considered.

"I did need to pee, though. Do, I mean…." Gill corrected himself, badly faking a small potty dance. "But I also left my backpack in the classroom, which I need for when I go to the bathroom. I, um...keep special soap in it. For my hands, just in case the school runs out." Gill smiled to himself, sure Sebastian would buy that.

"Can you meet me at the bathroom?" he asked Sebastian. "Or actually, no you don't need to. I'm a big kid now. A large kid! For a while. Okay, I'm gonna go get my bag," he said, pressing the eject button on his stammering and bolting toward his classroom.

Sebastian looked at Gill running away, giggling a little at the irony of him using the Pull-ups slogan, and decided to walk over to the secluded bathroom. ‘If he wants me to keep an eye out I will, but if he looks embarrassed I will just leave,’ he thought to himself. Gill reminded him a little of Jonathan and he wanted to help the poor guy, even if he wasn't that willing to accept the help.

o-o-o-o-o

"Please be gone, please be gone, please be gone," Gill muttered under his breath as he ran toward the bathroom, his backpack in hand and trying to beat the bell signaling the end of lunch. When he turned a corner and saw Sebastian his heart sank, but he put on a fake smile anyway. "Thanks for holding it for me since I couldn't hold it," he said, then clarified, "Couldn't hold the bathroom, not- well, if you'll excuse me."

Gill slipped into the bathroom and made sure the door was shut behind him. It was the kindergarten and preschool bathroom, made for when the smaller kids who needed help with the potty. Gill scowled at the low to the ground fixtures but had no time to dwell as he turned to lock the door.

No lock. Gill's heart sank, realizing that of course this bathroom wouldn't have a lock since they wouldn't want to risk closing off the school's youngest students. He looked around anxiously for anything to bar or cover the door but found nothing. He suddenly realized he would sink or float based on if Sebastian really was all he claimed to be.

"H-hey, Sebastian?" he called through the door.

"Yeah Gill?" Sebastian called back "You need help in there?"

"Definitely not! Just making sure you're still there. And no peeking!" he warned, not sure what he would even do if Sebastian decided to peak.

"As if I would try and peak on a boy," Sebastian snorted. At his age he wouldn't try and peak at a girl, either, but it was what you were supposed to say he felt.

Gill shakily removed his shorts, leaving him exposed in just a Goodnite. 'No way I could've hidden this...' he realized as he lifted his baggy sweater and looked at the sorry state of his Goodnite. Tearing the sides, he let the Goodnite fall with a wet "PLUNK" before crouching down, picking it up, and throwing it in the trash. He knew he should take a minute to clean himself off but he hardly had any time for that now.

Standing pants-less in a restroom without a lock was making Gill dizzy with nerves, but he soldiered on anyway as he reached into his bag and dug out a Goodnite and some tighty-whities from the bottom. He briefly looked at the white underwear, which his mom had put in there at his insistence. ‘I really should put these on and not another Goodnite; I’m a big boy I don’t really need the extra protection! But what if I have another little leak…’ Swallowing hard, Gill reluctantly put the underwear back into his backpack and prepared the Goodnite

Grabbing hold of the changing table to steady himself, Gill stepped into the pull-up one foot at a time before bringing them up snuggly around his hips. He then wasted no time in putting his shorts back on and washing his hands. He checked himself in the mirror, making sure his sweater wasn't riding up again, before pushing the door open a little.

"Woops sorry, I forgot to pee!" He called to Sebastian, turning around and leaving what little was left in his bladder to the toilet. Afterwards he washed his hands again and rejoined Sebastian outside.

Sebastian was shaking his head as Gill closed the door again. ‘That's like admitting he did something besides pee,’ he mused. Silently he wondered if the kid was just nervous as otherwise he wasn't sure how he could manage to skip grades. Seeing Gill come back out, he told him the bell had rung for the next class and they needed to hurry or they would be late.

Staring at the older child with suspicion, Gill didn't have his usual flurry of paranoias and insane ramblings. He just had one question: "Hey, why are you being nice to me?"

Sebastian looked at Gill as if he had just asked if ice-cream was cold. "Cause I wanna be your friend. Why else?"


	2. Mathematical Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian helps Gill catch up with his new, more advanced math assignments/ Gill tries to focus on what Sebastian is teaching him but suddenly has to leave the classroom to attend to some urgent ‘business.’

Sebastian barely paid attention as the teacher gave a lecture on how fractions work and how they are solved, he already understood them and was quite good at them. Letting his mind wander, he was thinking about things he and Gill could do after school and hoping the younger boy would not be too shy. As the teacher ended her lecture he looked up and saw several fraction problems on the chalkboard. As he was about to start solving them, he heard the teacher announce, "Now, as some of you are already good at fractions, I want you to pair up and solve these before recess."

Turning his head to Gill he gave him a look as if to say, "Wanna solve these together?" Sebastian wasn't sure if Gill's old class had covered fractions already but figured he could give his new friend some help if he needed it.

The younger boy's eyes, meanwhile, were darting back and forth between the board and his notebook. Sebastian glanced at his young neighbor’s paper and found nothing but tiny, hardly legible chicken scratch. He watched the boy work as he furiously wrote the equation, tried to find an answer, scratched it out, then started from the beginning. Gill, apparently, hadn't learned fractions yet but was seemingly using a rapid-fire shotgun approach of trial and error to see what might make sense.

Finally, he looked over and saw Sebastian watching him. "I've almost got it," he told Sebastian, turning back to his paper and continuing his frantic work. "I'll give you the answers when I'm done."

Sebastian gently poked Gill's shoulder and said, "Let me show you how it's done." Moving his desk closer to Gill's he could see the boy was surprised and looking at him as if he didn't quite think Sebastian knew fractions. Taking out a piece of paper, Sebastian drew a circle on it and then made a cross inside the circle.

"Now fractions are simply a part of a whole. The circle is the whole and you can see four equal parts inside it. To find out how many parts make the whole you count them. This one has 4 parts, so we write a 4." Sebastian wrote a 4 and put a line on top of it. "Now if you think of this as a pie and someone has taken 3 slices of the pie..." At this point Sebastian drew hatch lines through 3 parts of the circle. "...you are left with one part and you write that above the number saying how many make up the whole."

Writing a one above the 4, Sebastian continued. "Now say you have another pie with the same amount of slices left..." He quickly drew up another circle, same as the first one. "...you can add the two up..." Writing another number set next to the first one, he wrote a plus sign between them. "...when the number at the bottom is the same all you need to do is add the number on top. So, in this case, adding the two up you get a 2 on top while you keep the 4 at the bottom."

For the first time since they met Gill was able to actually concentrate on Sebastian's words. He wasn't considering ulterior motives, or social cues, or keeping certain parts of his current attire covered, he was doing what he loved best: schoolwork. He nodded along vigorously as Sebastian showed him these tips on how to view fractions and do the problem. He quickly looked over what he already had and reckoned that it would have taken him at least another 20 minutes to figure this out on his own.

"Thanks!" he heartily told Sebastian once his crash course explanation was over. Taking his lesson to heart, Gill began to make quick work of the rest of the problems while Sebastian proudly watched from beside him.

Lost in a low-level concentration from his schoolwork, Gill was finally able to make casual conversation without overthinking it. "And here I was thinking you were lying about being old enough for the next grade," he said, not looking up from his paper.

This comment peeved Sebastian somewhat. “Funny, I was just thinking you lied about your age, too,” he said, before leaning in close and whispering, “...considering most kids your age wouldn’t still need pull-ups.”

Gill suddenly dropped his pencil mid problem, freezing in place. "How many...!" he started, loud and upset enough to get a few curious looks from around him. He adjusted his volume, hissing to the older kid beside him while choosing his words carefully so as to not draw more attention."...How many times do I have to tell you? No. I. Don't."

His hands shook and he was unable to look Sebastian in the eyes, focusing instead on trying to return to his schoolwork. He picked up the pencil and it rattled in his hand. Looking at it, Sebastian couldn't help but notice the chew marks from the eraser down to the led point.

Deciding to drop it for now and worried his new friend would get mad, Sebastian continued his explanation. "Now if the numbers at the bottom aren't the same you need to make them the same. The easiest way to do this is to multiply them with each other." Drawing up two more circles, Sebastian divided one into 2 and the other into 3, hatching out all but one of each. He wrote up the fractions for both and continued, "Now here we don't have the same fractions at the bottom so we can’t simply add them up unlike the first example. So, we multiply the 2 with the 3 and we get 6. The difficult part, for some, is that you have to multiply the top number with the bottom number of the other one."

Showing Gill, he multiplied the 1 at the top of the 2 with the 3 from the other one, writing a 3 at the top and a 6 at the bottom. For the one at the top of the 3, he multiplied that with the 2 and wrote 2 above the 6. "Now we got the same number at the top and we can simply add them up again. Once you got the same number at the bottom, you just treat the top as any math problem."

Like a baby in a rocking cradle, Sebastian's math lesson slowly calmed Gill back down enough to focus on the problems. Silently nodding along, he followed every step precisely as his older classmate explained them. Consumed by his lesson and generally trying to block out anything that would cause him anxiety, he ignored a nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him he needed to do something. He didn't think about what it was but he was still able to convince himself he'd prepared for it. Wiggling a little in his seat, him and Sebastian finished the problems with time to spare before recess began.

"Th-thanks for your help, Sebastian. You're really good at these," he said, looking over his paper to see if he missed anything.

In the back of his mind he briefly considered, 'Now what was it that was bothering me a minute ago?' With nothing coming to mind he decided to ignore it for now and focus his attention on talking to what may be his new friend.

Feeling proud that he managed to teach Gill fractions, Sebastian beamed, "They aren't that hard once you figure out the trick to them. Let's check them over so we’re sure we got them right before we hand them in." Looking over both his and Gill's problems and answers, he was satisfied that they matched and were correct before he raised his hand and asked the teacher to come check them.

The teacher was surprised they were already done and checked their papers before giving a smile and confirming they had indeed gotten them all correct. "Well done, boys. You got all of them right." Handing them a further set of problems, she told them they could work on those until recess.

The younger boy was relieved to have something to occupy his mind again. Him and Sebastian began tackling the problems with due diligence but, after a while, Sebastian noticed his young partner was starting to slow down. He also notices the boy becoming increasingly wiggly in his seat.

'Dang it, I should have asked the teacher to be excused when she walked over here! I can ask her now, though, I'll just put up my hand and say "Hey, Mrs....Mrs..." Crap, I was so nervous this morning I forgot to listen for her name! Maybe I should ask Sebastian? Definitely not, that smug brat will think I can't hold it for a measly 10 more minutes. Just 10 minutes, Gill, and you can run for a stall before getting on the bus.' As Gill wrestled with his current dilemma he absentmindedly began chewing on his pencil, oblivious to the way Sebastian was looking at him.

Sebastian nudged Gill with his arm. He said, "You won’t have a pencil left soon if you continue chewing on it like that," pointing at the pencil in Gill's mouth. Deciding to tease him a little, he leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Maybe you’re just missing your pacifier?" He said it in a joking tone to let Gill know he was only teasing him.

Gill let out a nervous laugh. "Better this than my thumb," he told Sebastian. He held out his thumb and revealed it didn't look much better than the pencil. His eyes drifted back to the clock. 'One minute down, 9 more to go. No problem. I just need to help Sebastian with this assignment and take my mind off things,' he thought.

"Alright, let's keep going," he told Sebastian. "So, 3 fifths minus-"

Gill cut himself off suddenly, finding that letting his concentration go for even a second wasn't the best strategy. He felt a small stream escape into his Goodnite. As far gone as Gill was, he knew when he was truly at his limit. Grimacing, he finally asked Sebastian, "Hey, what's our teacher's bathroom policy?"

"She normally is quite nice about it so I don't think she will deny you even if it's close to recess time," he answered. Sebastian figured it was better to have him ask and be turned down than ask him to hold it. Gill looked close to leaking and a second wetting accident might be too much for the little guy, he felt.

"Thanks!" he said, standing up from his seat so fast he nearly pushed his chair over. He took a few steps toward the teacher then, thinking better of it, turned back to grab his backpack. "Uh...special soap," he muttered to Sebastian hastily before running up to the desk.

Their teacher, of course, had been briefed about Gill's occasional bathroom problems before he'd been transferred. So, when Gill approached her desk trying to discretely hold himself, she didn't waste a second on excusing him.

"Th-thank you," he said, rushing out the door as casually as he could manage. Once he was out of site of his classmates he ran as fast as he could while still being able to hold himself and made it to the closest toilet stall without a second to spare.

His relief was immense as he pulled down the Goodnite, pointing at the toilet before closing his eyes and relieving himself. Embarrassingly, he felt a rather childish pride at the sound of water meeting water, knowing this time he had mostly made it. 'See, I didn't need this thing after all!' he thought to himself. 'I may have leaked a little into it, but that's nothing my underwear couldn’t manage.'

Finishing up, he pulled up his Goodnite and flushed before pausing, a plan suddenly forming in his mind. He grinned mischievously as he dropped his shorts and tore off his mostly dry Goodnite, replacing it with his big boy underwear from his backpack. He opened his stall and stuck his head around to make sure the coast was clear before he made his way toward the sink, dropping his lightly used pull-up in the trash on the way.

By the time he returned to class the bell had already rung and he saw Sebastian heading out the door. Unusually cocky and having a plan, Gill quickly approached his older classmate and said, "Hey, sorry I missed those last few problems. I guess I can just finish them when I get home but, honestly, I'm not sure I can manage it without you..." He put on his best innocent, puppy dog eyes and hoped Sebastian would take the bait.

Sebastian was surprised at the obvious hint. Maybe he had imagined seeing the Goodnite on him earlier? ‘Why would he invite me to his house if he is wearing a Goodnite? Wouldn't that mean I am more likely to see him in it?’ he though. Figuring Gill might just want to become better friends or try and explain away what had happened earlier, he made up his mind.

"Well seeing as that was the last class of the day and I don't have anything planned, why don't we head to your house and we can get those problems done? The teacher gave them to all of us as extra credit questions, anyways," he told Gill.

"Perfect!" Gill said, unable to contain his enthusiasm at both getting extra credit and his plan proceeding just as he wanted it to. "Come on, we'll get on the bus and my mom will take you home later today." In truth, Gill lived close enough to walk home, but he wasn't willing to risk getting kidnapped, run over, or abducted by otherworldly beings.

While Sebastian made casual conversation on the short ride home, Gill's mind was elsewhere as he laid out his plan. 'Do some problems, drop my pencil, then expose my clean white underpants when I bend over to pick it up. It's foolproof,' he thought to himself.

Unbeknownst to Gill, however, his mom had been in a rush and left something out in his room when she packed his bag for him this morning. If Gill had known what awaited the two boys in his closet he would have sooner broken into his neighbor's house and pretended to be their son. Alas, Gill unwittingly led the charge to his own social demise.


	3. Prove it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through a series of escalating challenges, Sebastian finally forces Gill to admit he wears diapers.

Sebastian was dumbstruck. He had followed Gill home from school after the younger boy had transferred into his class and they had gotten to know each other a little bit. Gill, as most kids, had immediately wanted to show Sebastian his toys and brought him straight to his room. As they entered and Gill was excitedly chattering away about his superhero collection, Sebastian noticed something in the opened closet. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of the blue package of Boys Goodnites S/M.

Gill was frozen to the spot, a slight look of fear on his face as his friend was examining the blue package. There in Sebastian’s hands were the Goodnites he wore to bed each night and, occasionally, during the day. Normally he would keep the package inside his bathroom cabinet where they would be out of sight. But his mom had insisted he wear one to school today and when she was putting some spares into his backpack that morning, she must have simply put the package into his closet.

Most likely, his mum Charlotte had simply thought her son could put any unused Goodnites from the school day into the package and thus left it out for him.

‘Damnit, why did he have to spot those so fast?!’ Gill panicked to himself. ‘He already thinks I wear Goodnites to school, would he even believe me if I said they were for my brother? No, I already told him I’m an only child. Crap, think of something, Gill!’

Nearly completely wetting himself with fright, he simply stood like a deer caught in the headlights as his friend turned to him. Expecting to hear teasing from Sebastian, he was trying to calm himself down as Sebastian gave a little smirk and asked, "I thought you said you didn’t need these?"

Starting on his excuse, Gill tried, "No those are for…!-" he blurted out before drawing a blank on who to claim they belonged to. ‘Say someone’s name, anyones!’ he thought frantically, his mind failing him under the pressure.

Gill felt as if Sebastian was playing some kind of chess game and he was already 5 moves behind. He had brought him along to execute his plan of letting Sebastian catch him in his undies, but now it was he who was on the defensive. It was bad enough Sebastian claimed to have seen him wearing Goodnites at school, something Gill still felt the boy couldn’t prove, but for him to actually find a package of diapers in his closet could very well mean Gill would soon be in checkmate!

Sebastian gave Gill a knowing look. "Well if these are for..." he started, giving a slight pause to mimic Gill’s trailing off before. He continued, "Seeing as you have no siblings and they are your size and in your closet, I think it’s safe to say they are for you."

“They’re not even my size, they are way too small for me! There’s no way I could fit in those,” Gill argued, desperate to make his case.

"Then prove it by trying to put one on, if they aren’t yours they won’t fit." Giving a slight smirk, Sebastian looked at Gill figuring he had him now.

"M-maybe they fell out of your backpack and you're just trying to cover?! You keep saying I wear Goodnites, maybe you're just trying to take the spotlight off yourself!" Gill blurted out quickly. He kept his outwardly flustered face but was grinning maniacally on the inside. "I'll prove they aren't mine if you prove they aren't yours," he declared, positing a sort of social-suicide pact. He stuck out his hand, ready to secure the deal.

Sebastian grinned and shook the hand, having noticed the package was a S/M size one and knowing they would not fit him. The deal sealed, Sebastian reached into the package and handed one to Gill before taking one himself. "I’ll change in your bathroom, you can change in here. Let me know when you’re ready."

Gill's eyes grew wide and he stumbled on his own thoughts as Sebastian shook his hand. 'He wasn't supposed to agree!' he thought to himself. He gulped. He knew he couldn't back out now but maybe if he upped the ante a little Sebastian would get cold feet and call the whole thing off.

"Well howmwabah-" he stumbled out in his nervousness.” Cough cough, "Well how do I know you won’t cheat and try and put it on under your underwear, huh? Let's prove it right here, all cards on the table!" Finally, he smiled confidently. He'd watched his fair share of poker; he knew confidence was key.

"Ummm, you do know these are SUPPOSED to go under your underwear anyway, right?, you do it every night" Sebastian was a bit amused at the panic in Gill’s eyes.

Gill squeezed the Goodnite anxiously in his fist. "O-of course I know they go on under your undies! I misspoke!" he blurted out. "Wait! Not of course, I mean..." He took a deep breath and recovered, saying, “Well still, we just barely met. If you’re not willing to try it on in front of me then I can’t trust you enough to make the bet.”

Pushing past Gill’s ramblings, Sebastian was already looking around the room. He had an idea and took the covers off the bed before hanging them up between some of the furniture, making a makeshift barrier. "Ok, we stand on either side of this and hang our clothes on top of it before putting the Goodnites on, that way we will both only be wearing the Goodnites," he reasoned. Looking over at the other boy he couldn't resist a taunt, "Or are you too chicken?"

"Alright, you're on!" he proclaimed outwardly, while privately thinking, ‘Wait is this kid insane? He wasn’t supposed to agree?!?’

Gill shuffled to his side of the barrier and slowly started to undo his shorts while looking around for a strategy. First his eyes turned toward the window but, doubting he'd survive the jump from the second story, he quickly moved past that. He frantically kept looking around as he undid his shorts and placed them on the divider.

"Alright, I'm taking off my underwear so no peeking," he said.

Sebastian was feeling a bit awkward about the situation but there was no way he was going to back down to the younger boy. Quickly slipping his shorts off, he hung them next to Gills shorts. "Yeah I’m about to take mine off too no peeking from you either."

As Gill’s hand moved down to pull off the tighty whities he’d changed into at school, he suddenly noticed the faint, wet, yellow spot on the front of them. "Crap!" he shouted out loud before shooting both his hands over his mouth. In his absolute nervousness he must have peed himself a little on accident.

As he heard Gill's exclamation, Sebastian looked over the top of the barrier, being careful to not look too far down. "You ok there or are you just looking for a way to chicken out?" he asked, flapping his arms and making chicken sounds to goad Gill on.

Seeing Sebastian's head pop up startled Gill fiercely "D-don't look!" he yelled, turning away and covering the yellow spot on his crotch with his hands. He felt a little more warmth spread over his palms and trickle down his legs. 'Why now?!?' he thought to himself, regaining his control before he'd done too much more damage. He considered he may have bit off more than he could choose with this wager; his body and mind were failing him because of the stress.

"Just hurry up over there and get changed. Don't pee...er, be so slow!" he tried calling back. He gently slid his underwear off and examined the front of them. No way Sebastian would miss this damage. He turned the tighty-whities around in his hand and examined the rear, feeling a sense of relief that the accident hadn't spread far enough to be visible there.

Gill took a deep breath. "Alright, they're off," he said, strategically holding the backside of his underwear up and showing them off over the curtain. He placed them down carefully on his pants, then adjusted them a little to try and hide his undies a bit.

Despite Gill’s best efforts, Sebastian noticed the faint yellow colouring through the bottom part of the undies as they were being carefully placed on top of the shorts, but decided to not say anything. Slipping his own underwear down, he held them up and placed them with the front facing up on top of his own shorts in a slight unspoken tease to Gill. "Yeah mine are off too now," he announced.

Meanwhile, Gill had quickly removed his shirt and placed it on top of the underwear to further conceal the pee spot. Sebastian inwardly grinned and placed his shirt next to his shorts and underwear in a further slight taunt.

Taking hold of the Goodnite, he held it up over the barrier so Gill could see. "Ok, let’s see who they fit," he said. Moving the Goodnite below the barrier, Sebastian put one foot inside the crinkly garment.

On the other side of the barrier, Gill wiped a little sweat from his brow and gave himself a mental pat on the back for handling his underwear situation so smoothly and stealthily. He reached over and grabbed his Goodnite.

'Crap! I forgot to think of a plan!' he suddenly realized to himself. He did a quick glance around the room but saw from Sebastian's silhouette through the barrier that he'd already begun. Gill shook as he lowered his Goodnite and attempted to step into it, nearly falling over and having to regain his footing. He tried again but found he was shaking too bad to balance on one leg. Instead, he placed the Goodnite on the ground and put both of his feet into them before reaching down and beginning to bring them up. About halfway up to his legs he paused and made fake struggling motions.

"Uuuhhh, they're a little tight but I think I might actually be able to get them up," he lied, badly.

Meanwhile Sebastian was struggling to get the Goodnites past his thighs, and he could feel it slightly rip on both sides, but he managed to get them all the way up. He smirked at the younger and smaller boys claim. As the Goodnites settled on him he could feel them grabbing him tight and it was obvious they were too small for his size. Taking a step towards the end of the barrier he called out, "OK, I'm ready. How about you?"

"Yeah, I think they're as on as they're gonna get," Gill said slyly.

Gill timidly walked past the barrier, one hand covering his bare chest and the other in the vicinity of his crotch. He finally looked up at Sebastian and, to his horror, saw the slightly ripped sides of the Goodnite his bigger friend was wearing. 'Damnit, ripping the sides was the right move! I should have done that! He got me!' Gill thought in despair, covering his red face with both of his hands and pressing hard.

Looking at Gill, Sebastian saw the Goodnites were pulled all the way up and they were a good fit. "Seems like they fit just perfect on you, so they must be yours," he told the younger boy matter-of-factly.

Taking Gill's hands away from his face, he silently tried to show his sympathy for the boy.

“I...I admit it,” he admitted reluctantly. “I wet the bed sometimes…”Gill almost smiled at the caring look he was given. His biggest secret was out, it was almost a relief not to try and hide it anymore.

A slight grin formed on Sebastian’s face as broke the tender moment, saying, "So you still want to try and tell me you weren’t wearing a Goodnite at school today? I mean, just look at these...” Taking hold of Gill’s wet underwear, he held it up between the two of them. "That’s a pretty big wet spot."

Gill starred at his older friend and his own dirty, wet underwear. "I-i-i-i-i-i-it...." he stuttered out. He'd never been so mortified in all his life. Tears started to form in his eyes and he shook violently from head to toe, like a little centralized earthquake happening in the boy’s body. His mind went blank, he'd used all of his processing power trying to avoid this and, now that it was here, he had nothing left he could do.

Gill was vaguely aware of a growing wet sensation forming around his groin but the fear he possessed about what came next was too paralyzing to allow him to pay it much attention. Instead he freely let it flow into his Goodnite, his fight or flight response preparing his stressed little body for whatever came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's art for this chapter! Look up "Youth Pack - Prove it!" on Deviantart to see it.


	4. What Are Friends For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finally gets Gill to admit he might have a bladder problem and helps equip his young friend with the proper clothes to deal with it.

Sebastian could see Gill was struggling and gently enveloped the smaller kid in a hug. As he hugged him he could hear a slight hissing sound and he felt the warmth of Gill's Goodnite as the boy peed himself. Seeing the panicked look in Gill’s eyes, Sebastian made his decision.

"Don’t be afraid, I won’t tell anyone. I-i actually wet the bed too,” Sebastian admitted. “Besides you look kind of cute in those." Gill looked up at Sebastian, not sure he heard him right.

Sebastian continued, "I do wear these at night too, but I use the bigger size. These things are really uncomfortable when they are so tight."

Just as he was saying that, Sebastian could feel one side of his overstretched Goodnite give up and tear. Shooting a hand down, he covered himself while blushing. "Geez, I wasn’t expecting that. I’m gonna need to get into something else. You feeling OK there, Gill?"

Gill pulled back a little and looked at his friend's own exposed predicament. "Ahahahahha," he laughed heartily, cups of relief figuratively and literally having emptied from him. He turned away from Sebastian to let him put on something more secure. "Yeah, I think I am," he said. "Nobody besides my mom and dad has ever seen me in one of these. I thought I might have been the only one who wore them in the entire town."

Gill smiled; glad he wasn't alone. He then thought to one thing in particular Sebastian had said. 'Do I really look cute?` he wondered. He looked down at his Goodnite to see what could be cute about it, then noticed certain patterns missing in the design.

"Hey, did they get rid of the stars in the new designs?" he asked before he could give it proper thought. Then it hit him and his cheeks flushed again. "Uh...forget I asked that..."

Sebastian pulled his underwear on top of the Goodnites before ripping the other side and pulling them out from the underwear. "No Gill, they got those fade when wet designs……" Looking at the younger boy, it was easy to tell he had had an accident as the front had puffed out and the diaper was slightly sagging down from the weight of itself.

"You really do look cute in them, just like my kid brother. He wears the same size." Thinking he would make Gill feel a bit better, he decided to appeal to his logical side and pointed out, "If you were the only kid in town who wore these, would every grocery store have them for sale just for you? There are a lot of kids who need them."

Looking down at the sagging front of the Goodnite Gill was wearing, Sebastian asked if he needed help cleaning up. "I’m used to helping my kid brother so I don’t mind."

"Cleaning?" Gill asked. Then the realization dawned on him. "Wait, y-you mean-"

Gill began shaking again as he looked at the comforting smile of his half naked friend. 'Is he offering to change me?' he asked himself. Gill thought about Sebastian changing his younger brother. As embarrassing as it looked in his mind, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

'No!' He thought to himself, trying to pull it together. He was a big boy, he was capable of changing himself! "I-I can..." he insisted nervously. He reached for his wet underwear, trying to pick them up from the floor where they had fallen when Sebastian hugged him, only for them to slip out of his fingers. He bent over to grab them again, but found his shaking fingers were unable to hold onto them.

"I just need to lie down for a minute," he said, walking toward his bed and collapsing into it. "Then I'll put my underwear back on."

"You sure you should be putting that wet underwear back on, Gill? You already had a couple accidents so it might be best to take precautions." Grabbing a dry Goodnite from the package, Sebastian put it next to Gill on the bed. Seeing how shaky the boy was, he handed him one of the stuffed toys that was sitting on the bed.

"Look everyone can have accidents from time to time, it's not fun but you don’t need to be ashamed of them." Seeing Gill hug his teddy, he thought the boy was the cutest sight in just his wet Goodnite. "You got some wipes to clean up with?"

Gill rubbed his nose against the little brown teddy bear as he listened to Sebastian. "Yeah, top drawer," he said nonchalantly. "You’re right, I should probably get new underwear," he continued. "My mom's the one who usually cleans me up when I pee my pants." He froze for a second, staring intently at the teddy bear. "When I did...once...a long time ago..." he 'corrected' himself.

Sebastian went and grabbed the wipes from the top drawer before putting them next to Gill. "You want me to get your mum to clean you up? She might wonder why you were still wearing a Goodnite." Sebastian thought for a moment before he realized what Gill had said. "Gill, if it only happened once long ago then why do you still have wipes in your drawer?"

"Please don't tell my mom!" Gill blurted suddenly. "If she finds out I wet my underwear and my Goodnite in the same day she might put me in diapers!" Gill thought for a second and tried backtracking again. "And she was...very angry when it happened...that one time...a while ago..."

Gill snapped out of his musings, finally looking away from his teddy bear to see Sebastian had brought all the supplies needed for a change. "Wait, what's the Goodnite for?" he asked, dreading the response.

"Well you seem to be a bit shaky and upset, Jonathan usually has accidents when he is like that, so I figured it was best to be on the safe side," Sebastian told him.

Just then, a thought crossed his mind. Hearing the comment about diapers made Sebastian curious so he went back to the drawer and, sure enough, behind the spot where the wipes were he found a few Pampers. Bringing one back to the bed, he placed it next to the Goodnite. "I suppose you're going to tell me they won’t fit you either?"

Gill blushed and hugged the soft bear against his face. "I dunno, they might fit...they've been there since I was a baby..." he said, an obvious lie considering the package was a special Incredibles 2 promotional item. Trying to get the suspicion off himself, he tried changing the subject to Jonathan. "How often do you have to change your brother, anyway?"

"I usually change him most days. Whenever mum is too busy she asks me to change him and I often put him in his night time diaper." Sebastian chuckled at the memory of Jonathan having let loose when being changed. "Sometimes I gotta be quick when changing him so I don't end up wet, too."

Holding up the Pampers, Sebastian looked them over. "These are the largest size Pampers you can get so I don’t think they have been in your drawer that long. Look, it says size 7 on it. But if they’ve been there since you were a baby there is no way they would fit you now, so why don’t we test that?" Giving a smirk at cornering Gill, Sebastian waited for a response.

"Uuuhhh....I grew into them?" he sounded out loud, trying to think of a good excuse. "I was a really big baby?" he tried, cringing almost instantly after the words escaped his mouth. Gill turned his head away, knowing he was defeated. "Fine, if it will help prove I don't have accidents during the day..." He wiggled his legs, feeling the swollen padding already between them, and muttered under his breath, "usually...." Upon saying this and realizing what was about to happen, Gill began shaking again despite his comfort bear in his arms.

Taking that as his cue, Sebastian gently tore the sides of the Goodnite, noticing that the thing was rather soaked. Grabbing a few wipes, he cleaned up Gill before opening the Pampers and sliding it underneath him. Looking up at the boy and seeing him shake slightly, he decided to get it over with quickly and pulled the diaper up between Gill's legs before taping it on him. Seeing the diaper was a perfect fit, he admired his work for a second.

"It fits you rather well, I would say, and you look even cuter in it." It was no lie- the Sesame Street characters adorning the Pampers made Gill look younger while the bear held tightly in his arms only enforced the look. “Don't be worried, I won’t tell anyone," Sebastian promised yet again as he gave the boy another hug.

Gill let the bear drop to his side as he returned the hug two-fold to Sebastian. "Thanks for changing me," he said. "We're lucky they ended up fitting, huh?" he added, giving a small grin to Sebastian. He sat up in his bed and admired his friend's work. It wasn't quite as well put on as his mom usually did, granted she'd had 8 years to practice on him, but it was secured well, nonetheless.

He looked back up at Sebastian expectedly, putting his feet out straight on the edge of his bed. "Er...I guess I can put my own shorts back on," he said self-consciously, scooting off his bed and grabbing his shorts.

"So tell me honestly," he said, pulling up his shorts. "Do you guys really wear diapers too or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"Jonathan wears them all the time as he hasn't quite got control yet and will leak if excited or scared or if he simply forgets. I only wear them at night, though." Grabbing the rest of his own clothes, Sebastian got himself fully dressed again. He could still see a little of the Pampers peeking out over the top of Gill's shorts, so he tucked his friend’s shirt into his shorts.

"So how often do you have accidents during the day then?" Sebastian asked.

"Almost never," Gill said. Then he felt somewhat guilty for being guarded when Sebastian was so honest, though, so he qualified his answer with, "Just when I get too scared, or nervous, or excited...or tired...or when I'm too busy playing..."

"So quite often then, really? It’s OK I won’t tease you about it."

Gill felt as if maybe, just maybe, he had found a friend who would accept him just the way he was and not judge him for his accidents or underwear. Perhaps moving up a grade wouldn’t be as bad as he had feared after all.

Gill was feeling a lot calmer and, seeing his action figures up on the shelf, he was about to launch into how he had collected almost every superhero there was when Sebastian had picked up the package of Goodnites. Was it really only like a half hour ago? To Gill it felt like it was ages ago; he felt quite exhausted from all that happened in such a short timespan.

Sebastian looked at Gill having calmed down a little and felt the tension release in the room. He heightened it a bit shortly afterwards as he smacked his own forehead, causing Gill to jump a little.

"What you do that for?" the younger boy asked a bit sullenly.

"Sorry Gill, I almost forgot we still haven't done the extra credit questions we were supposed to do!" Sebastian told him.

"Aww, do we have to?" Gill whined. He thought he could do them on his own, but having Sebastian come over to help was the entire pretense to his plan. Now that his scheme had blown up in his face, all he wanted to do was play with his new friend.

"We did tell your mum we were going to do them. Besides, I wanna get them out of the way so we don't have to do them over the weekend. I wanna get to know you better and have all weekend free."

"Ooh, can I come over and play and meet Jonathan?" Gill asked excitedly. Realizing he may have been too forward with inviting himself over, he shrunk down a little and added, "Or I can ask my mom if you can come over here."

“Sure, I think Jonathan would love to meet you. We don't have anything planned this weekend so we could goof off and just have fun together." Sebastian was looking forward to the thought of Gill coming over so he could show off his toys as well and maybe goad Gill into joining him in some video games.

Admitting he would rather not be burdened with homework over the weekend, Gill resignedly sat down at his desk, pointing Sebastian to a chair he could use, and they sat there working through the questions. Even though Sebastian needed to spend some time explaining some of the problems to Gill, they did make good time on them and an hour later they were finished.

Gill immediately went into telling Sebastian all about his superhero collection. Of course, Sebastian knew who they were but he shared in his friend's excitement at the collection and they argued over which superhero they thought was the best before Charlotte entered the room, informing Sebastian it was close to dinner time and he should probably be getting home himself.

Looking at his wristwatch, Sebastian groaned, "My mum will kill me if I'm late for dinner. Sorry Gill, but I got to run."

Looking a bit sad that his friend had to leave, he was still excited at the thought of spending most of the weekend with him. Following Sebastian to the door, they exchanged a few ideas on what to do and agreed to meet at Sebastian's house early the next day, Saturday.

Sebastian turned to Charlotte, and noticed she was staring at her son, but didn't think much more about it. Hs he addressed her, she seemed to come out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Sebastian, I was off with the fairies. What did you say?" she asked.

Giggling at the expression, he told her his address and gave her the phone number for his house so she would know how to reach Gill in case it was needed. Charlotte was surprised to find he only lived a couple streets over from them and offered him a ride.

"Thank you for the offer, Gill's mum, but it will be quicker to just run over. I know a shortcut," he said before he ran off, waving goodbye to Gill.

Gill waved enthusiastically at Sebastian as he disappeared, his shirt riding up and exposing the waistband of his Pampers to his mother.

As the door closed, Charlotte reached her hand out and Gill could feel her tugging at the top of his diaper. "Care to explain why you’re in Pampers and not the Goodnites?"


	5. Lone Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go their separate ways to hang out with their families, one having a relaxing evening at home while the other is subject to an anxiety inducing dinner conversation.

Sebastian ducked to avoid the low hanging branches of a tree as he cut across a field, making sure his backpack would not get caught. Thinking about his day he was feeling good he had found a friend, Gill seemed like a fun type to hang around with. Having a brother who had similar issues with control, he wasn't too put off by Gill's apparent need for protection.

As he jumped the little creek dividing the field, he wondered if he had scared Gill off a little by helping him clean up. He was so used to helping Jonathan that he hadn't considered someone else might feel uncomfortable with him doing it. Thinking back to when his mother insisted on getting him ready for bed, he remembered how he had wanted to take care of it himself.

‘Well Gill was shaking so bad I don't think he could have taken care of it himself,’ Sebastian considered. Even to himself, the excuse felt a bit hollow. Thinking he would see how Gill reacted next time, he started thinking about the weekend. He wanted to show off his treehouse and maybe go swimming at the local pond.

‘Wonder if Gill would need those swim diaper things?’ Sebastian giggled at the memory of the last time he had brought Jonathan there and he had jumped into the water before having his pull-us removed, leading to a very soaked Pull-up hanging to his knees, inside the shorts. He had actually teased Jonathan a little about maybe getting him some Little Swimmers, causing Jonathan to pout for a while.

Seeing his house in the distance, he breathed a sigh of relief. If his mother had been outside calling for him he would get told off for being late. Approaching the front porch, his mother opened the door and was just about to step out when she saw him. Tapping her foot in slight impatience, Sebastian hurried up. Getting a light telling off, he apologized and headed inside to wash his hands before sitting down at the dinner table.

While eating he told his family about meeting Gill. Jonathan seemed excited at the prospect of meeting him over the weekend. Sebastian chuckled at the thought of the two playing together and told him he could meet him when his new friend came over the next day. Jonathan bounced in his chair from excitement, causing parents to shake their heads at his antics while Sebastian just smiled.

Sebastian did regret telling Jonathan about Gill a little later as he sat down to watch TV and Jonathan kept asking questions. Repeating that he would get to meet him tomorrow, he told Jonathan to watch the show. Sensing Sebastian was getting annoyed, Jonathan decided to just curl up next to him and watch. Thinking he looked cute like that Sebastian put his arm over his brother’s shoulder and just sat there with him. When the end credits roll across the screen, Sebastian told Jonathan it was his bedtime

Not getting a response, he looked at him and found he had fallen asleep. As Alice entered the den to send Jonathan to bed she opened her mouth only to have Sebastian put a finger to his lips and point at Jonathan. Giving a small smile, Alice nodded and gently picked up Jonathan. Patting his behind, she gave a small sigh and carried him upstairs for a change before bed.

Knowing his bedtime would follow in a half hour. Sebastian headed to his room to get ready. Brushing his teeth in his bathroom he thought about how the day had been and looked forward to Gill coming, hoping Jonathan wouldn’t bug them too much. Opening the cabinet under his sink, he grabbed a diaper and headed to his room.

As Sebastian finished getting himself ready he wondered if Gill was doing the same or if his mother was helping him. Remembering the Pampers he put Gill in, he hoped his friend hadn’t gotten into trouble over it. Turning onto his side he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep excited for the day to come.

o-o-o-o-o-o

‘Pampers and not Goodnites…’ Gill thought to himself. It had been a long day full of new adventures, new friends, and miserably failed schemes- Gill was running out of juice and was running out of excuses. His mom stared at him expectantly, tapping her foot as she waited for her son to explain himself.

He considered telling her the truth: that he’d thrown out his second pair of Goodnites, despite them mostly being dry, and put on underwear so that he may exhibit them to his new friend, Sebastian, proving that he didn’t need nor wear Goodnites. He then considered how he would explain the stripping dare and the nervous wetting that followed and eventually lead to him being put into a diaper by Sebastian.

His mind and body drained from a long day and a lack of sleep, Gill could only muster up one simple explanation as he told his mom, “Sebastian saw I was wearing Goodnites, so he offered to change me.”

The blunt way in which Gill explained it took his mom, Charlotte, by surprise. “He offered to change you?” she echoed.

When Gill simply nodded yes, she decided to pursue a little more. “So why didn’t you change yourself? Or come get me? And why not new underwear or a Goodnite? I usually save the Pampers for when you’re...having a particularly rough day.”

Scratching his leg with his foot, the boy was only able to muster out a childish, “I don’t know…”

It was partially the truth. Gill wasn’t used to such variable and chaotic thinking as Sebastian had thrown into the situation, he had expected everything to go completely differently. Once he realized the cart was off the track he became completely lost, just getting flung around for the ride.

Charlotte sighed, clearly she wasn’t gonna get anywhere. “Well do you need me to change you or are you dry?” she finally asked, brushing her dyed, dark green hair out of her eyes. Charlotte was a little annoyed at having a son this old in diapers but, being that she was still only 27, she figured it was good practice for when she finished school and had her next kid.

Blushing, Gill responded hastily, “I’m dry! In fact...I think I’m gonna switch to regular undies…”

“If you were just gonna waste a diaper once your friend leaves then why did you let him put it on you in the first place?” she chastised.

“He insisted, since I’d already gone through 3 pull-ups and left a stain…” Gill trailed off, realizing he might have revealed too much too soon.

“That many accidents?” his mom asked, showing more than slight concern. She realized it must have been a truly stressful day for Gill and, all things considered, she was thankful that this random classmate he brought home was so willing to look after him. Was the kid angling for babysitting work? Was he actually a tutor and Gill didn’t realize it?

Pushing past it, Charlotte addressed the issue at hand. “It might be best if you kept those Pampers on for the day, then. You’ve had a hard day, sweetie, so I understand if you have an issue or two. Just let me know if you need help.”

Gill grumbled to himself and looked away. Charlotte, for her part, simply smiled and leaned down to kiss her son on the forehead.

“Now go play and get some rest, I’ll start dinner,” she told him.

“Thanks mom…” Gill said, turning away before a thought occurred to him. “Oh, by the way, is it alright if I go to Sebastian’s tomorrow and play? He invited me over to meet his little brother.”

‘Leave the house? Play with a friend? What is this Sebastian kid getting up to? He’s so much older than my precious little Gill... Is he setting up a trap for all of his classmates to reveal Gill in diapers?’ Charlotte thought to herself before shaking her head and snapping out of it.

“Of course you can but me and your father will have to have a talk when he comes home about what happened today,” she told Gill, causing the boy to make an audible gulping sound. Internally, she also thought, ‘And I’m gonna have to call that boy’s mother, make sure Sebastian isn’t a delinquent kid luring my baby into a trap.’

o-o-o-o-o-o

“He’s an eight-year-old boy, if he goes to his friend’s house in diapers then he’ll be the laughingstock of the school!” Jean Sativa argued, measured but passionate. The lit cigarette next to his dinner helped calm him while the smoke rose into the air and camouflaged against his smokey white hair. Only a year older than his wife, academia had aged him quickly.

“He already went to school in Goodnites and this kid, Sebastian, changed him into that diaper earlier today!” Charlotte retorted, pointing to her son who was trying his best to shrink into his chair at the kitchen table. His spoon shook wildly in his hands and the stew he was trying to eat was splashing everywhere.

“Gill, do you want a friend or do you want a babysitter?” Mr. Sativa asked his son.

“I...i w-want…” Gill started stammering. He knew he wanted to hang out with Sebastian, regardless of the two limited choices he was given.

“Easy, Jean, can’t you see you’re making him nervous?” Charlotte asked her husband, reaching over and laying a sympathetic hand on her son’s shoulder.

Jean relented a bit when he saw the terrified look in Gill’s eyes. “Sorry Gil, I...I didn’t mean to talk bad about Sebastian, I just don’t think you need to go over there in a diaper.”

Gill sat upright and firmly stated, “Exactly! I don’t need to be in diapers so I shouldn’t have to wear them!”

Gill and Jean looked at the matriarch of the household expectantly, waiting for her ruling. Putting the spoon down next to her bowl, she made her declaration: “Okay Gill, I’ll leave this up to you. You can wear your normal underwear to Sebastian’s tomorrow…”

Gill and his dad beamed victorious smiles at each other before Charlotte continued.

“...if your diaper is completely dry now,” she added.

Jean looked at his son curiously but Gill was staring at Charlotte in disbelief.

“If it isn’t...” Gill’s mom continued, “Then tell me now and I’ll send you over there in just a Goodnite. BUT…” her eyes became very stern, “If you’re wet and you can’t even tell, then there’s no way I’ll let you go over there in anything less than your thickest diapers.”

The air was thick in the Sativa family’s lungs as they all considered what Gill would do next. After a few beats passed, Gill finally spoke, “I’m...I’m dry…” he said, reluctantly.

His father gave a proud grin but his mom wasn’t buying it. “Are you sure?” she asked.

Gill hesitated but gave a small nod anyway. His shaking increased and, despite his dinner being right in front of him, he began biting at his thumb.


	6. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gill and Sebastian's parents prepare for the boys' play date the next day.

Putting her napkin on the table, Charlotte stood up and motioned for her son to do the same. His legs like jello underneath him, Gill did as he was told.

“Alright, let’s see it,” she said bluntly.

Gill paused but dared not delay his mom’s orders for too long. He began fumbling with his zipper and was able to get it down after a moment. The button on his shorts, though, proved a much tougher challenge for his shaky fingers. After a few seconds, his mom took pity and helped unbutton him before pulling his shorts down about halfway.

“Aww man, why didn’t you say something?” his dad asked, not disappointed but more sympathetic.

Gill shut his eyes, trying to wish himself anywhere else in the world right now, as Charlotte laid the back of her hand against Gill’s swollen yellow diaper.

“It’s still warm… poor thing must have cracked under your pressure,” Charlotte told Jean.

“My pressure?” Jean shot back. “You’re the one trying to make him go to his friend’s house in diapers!”

“Well if you hadn’t-”

“Please!” The two older Sativa’s stopped as their young, pantsless son let out a roar like they’d never heard from him before. “Underwear...diapers...I don’t care... Let me hang out with my friend…”

A beat passed before Charlotte embraced the child in a tight hug, rubbing his back tenderly. “Don’t worry, dear. Whatever you wear, we’ll make sure you get to your friend’s.”

“Thanks mom, thanks dad,” Gill said, relieved. With the tension that was building up, he was becoming scared he might not be able to leave the house at all.

Breaking the hug, Charlotte suggested, “Alright, now that that’s settled, should we get back to dinner?”

“Shouldn’t you uh, change him first?” Jean asked Charlotte.

“Wait, why me?” she shot back.

“It can wait,” Gill blurted out, wanting his parents to just drop the subject entirely and pretend it never happened. “I don’t mind it so much...honestly…”

Gill’s parents exchanged a smile before Charlotte simultaneously kissed her son on the forehead while pulling his shorts back up, hiding his diaper. She gave him a quick slap on the butt, feeling just how wet the boy was, before re-taking her seat at the dinner table. For all of Gill’s little ticks and anxieties, the boy could be surprisingly kind when it came to considering other people’s feelings.

o-o-o

Charlotte Sativa tucked Gill into bed and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead. Again. For the 3rd time this night.

Shortly after dinner, Gill had passed out during his change, causing his mom to put him to sleep. Then, as soon as the lights were out, Gill woke up like thunder because he remembered a piece of news he was looking forward to.

When Jean was passing by his room and saw the faint blue glow from a computer monitor, he popped his head in to see Gill nodding off at his screen. The boy made the motions like he was reading but, clearly, he was fast asleep with his eyes wide open.

Jean lifted his son in his arms, resting the boy’s bare diapered butt on his forearm as he walked him to his bed. Gill was never particularly comfortable in pajamas or regular sleepwear, he preferred an oversized T-shirt and whatever underwear he happened to be wearing or else he’d get claustrophobic. Tucking his son into bed, he kissed him on the head before heading out.

Not long after, Charlotte had heard a strange noise coming from a cabinet in the kitchen. When she went to investigate she saw Gill rummaging through drawers. She noticed that the boy’s diaper was still very much dry, showing he hadn’t taken his medicine to help his anxiety.

“What is it this time, Gill?” she asked.

“Screwdriver,” Gill told her. “The fan is making a rattling noise, I’m gonna take it apart and see why.”

Charlotte nodded knowingly before making her way toward a small spray bottle they left on the kitchen counter. His parents had given up on the battle with Gill’s insomnia for years until, recently, the CBD craze had inspired them to try it on the boy. To their delight, they found it put him to sleep like a baby. Unfortunately, and also like a baby, it caused him to sleep too soundly and wake up wet most nights. Other anti-anxiety and sleeping medications had caused similar effects but, so far as they could tell, this one was just subtle enough to calm Gill down without any more negative symptoms, sans the wet bed.

“Turn here and say ‘Awww,’ “ Charlotte said, holding the spray bottle toward Gill’s cheek.

“Wha-?” he asked, turning his head to find a large spray of weird tasting liquid in his mouth.

“Alright, now do you want me to carry you to bed or can you walk?” Charlotte asked as Gill made an exaggerated “ew” face.”

“I’ll walk! I just need to fix my fan,” Gill complained.

Wordlessly, Charlotte swooped the boy up and carried him upstairs before setting him next to his bed. “If the fan is still bothering you in 10 minutes, come get me and we’ll work on it together,” she told her son.

“I don’t really hear it anymore…” Gill said, the medicine taking effect and making the boy’s severe lack of sleep catch up to him.

...Charlotte Sativa tucked Gill into bed and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead. Again. For the 3rd time this night. She loved her son but, she had to confess, the boy was a weird one. Whoever Sebastian’s mother was would need proper warning about her son’s particular behavior, not to mention Charlotte needed to screen the mother herself before letting her son go over there.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Looking at the time, Charlotte worried it might be a bit late but she wanted to ease her mind about her poor baby visiting a classmate and potentially getting exposed. Looking around a bit she found the note where she had written down the number for Sebastian’s household. As he heard the phone ringing she suddenly thought, ‘I don’t even know this lady’s name, much less if she’s still awake. What if she disinvites Gill because I pissed her off? Gill would be so upset…’ Almost wanting to put down the phone, she was startled when she heard a person at the other end.

“Hello, Bach household. This is Alice speaking.”

No turning back now Charlotte thought. Her voice shook as she said, “Hello Alice, this is Charlotte Sativa calling. I realize you don’t know me but my son, Gill, met your son, Sebastian, earlier and he spent a few hours here today...” A bit unsure about how to continue, she paused.

“Oh yes, Sebastian mentioned meeting a boy named Gill today and from what I understand he is supposed to come over here tomorrow for them to play or ‘hang out’ as I believe kids call it these days,” Alice said, much more accustomed to these parent-to-parent social calls.

Charlotte chuckled a bit at that comment. “Yes, it seems calling it play isn’t mature enough for them. But I’m actually calling about that...” Again, Charlotte took a slight pause as she was unsure on how to continue. “I’m not sure if he mentioned it, but my son has some issues with his uh… his bladder control and will at times wear protection for it. In fact, he told me Sebastian actually changed him earlier today.”

“No, he didn’t mention Gill having any issues with that. He does have a younger brother who also struggles with bladder issues and he often changes him when I am busy. It could be that he didn’t think of it any differently than taking care of his brother, but I will have a word with him about it as I don’t think it’s appropriate that he changes others without their parents' permission.” Alice was a bit worried over this news, sure changing his brother was one thing but another kid was a bit different.

“Well it is unusual, but I can understand it given he has a younger brother. Gill didn’t complain about it and seems to have accepted the offer of help.” Charlotte was getting a feeling that this woman was a decent sort.

“What worries me is that, and I’m not trying to make your son out to be a bad boy here or anything, is the knowledge of Gill needing protection becoming known amongst his classmates..” Charlotte always worried Gill would be picked on for his accidents. Finding out this boy had not only seemingly accepted her son but even helped him with his problems, she was hoping he might have found a true friend. Gill’s plea to be allowed over had softened her up.

Alice chuckled on the other end, Charlotte was about to make a rather rude comment as she spoke, “I quite understand that, but you needn’t worry about Sebastian spilling the beans. You see, he not only has a brother with issues but he also has night-time issues himself.”

Charlotte was startled that not only did Sebastian have some issues himself, but that his mother would discuss it so openly. “I’m relieved to hear that Sebastian has some issues as well,” she said, realizing that it may be taken wrong she hastened to add, “Oh sorry, I don’t mean I wish him to have issues, it’s just that it makes me a bit more relaxed about him knowing...”

Alice nodded to herself. “Don’t worry I understand. I have worried about Sebastian getting found out myself.”

“It’s such a relief to actually talk to someone else about this. While we never made too big of a deal about his issues, it’s hardly something you go around discussing,” Charlotte told Alice, finally relaxing somewhat.

“Oh trust me I know what you mean, but I figured if our boys are going to become friends we should be open with each other,” Alice responded.

Charlotte felt happy that she had found a new friend in the family of her sons new friend. “Who knows, maybe Gill could even get to experience a sleepover,” Charlotte wished out loud without realizing she had done so.

“Hmmm, that sounds like a good idea to me but the boys would need to be the ones to bring that up. Given their issues, trying to force one may backfire,” Alice pointed out.

Realizing she had spoken out loud Charlotte took a moment to think it over before saying, “You’re right, of course. For now I’ll just send Gill over to your house tomorrow.” Still one more uncomfortable issue to discuss, Charlotte just came out with it: “Ummm... this is a little embarrassing... but given his accidents today, I told him he would be in a diaper tomorrow to avoid any mishaps.”

Alice chuckled a bit. “Sounds like a sensible precaution, I got plenty spares here so no need to send any along.”

This accepting response calmed Charlotte immensely. Talking a bit more to get to know each other, the two females decided that if their boys got along they should consider a barbeque for both families so they could all become better friends. Putting down the phone, Charlotte went to look up on Gill. Finding him hugging his teddy bear and sleeping peacefully, she tip-toed out of the room and downstairs to join Jean and fill him in.


	7. Sudden Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gill arrives at Sebastian’s house and quickly finds himself in a new wardrobe.

Sebastian and Gill were enjoying a lazy day at Sebastian’s house, just playing some games and hanging out. Both boys enjoying the Saturday afternoon and, best of all, they’d finished their homework for the weekend.

As soon as Gill arrived he was introduced to Sebastian’s mom, Alice. She and Charlotte spoke for some time as Gill and Sebastian stood around awkwardly, never understanding why adult had to say so much for so little. Finally, once Charlotte was sure her son was in good hands, she gave Gill a peck on the forehead before taking off.

“Would you like to go upstairs to my room?” Sebastian grabbed Gill by the hand, hardly giving the younger boy time to agree.

They were both excited about the day, though Gill was more than just a little nervous. Because of the events the day before, his mom had changed him into a dry diaper as soon as he woke up.They’d planned to come straight to Sebastian’s in the morning, but Charlotte had to make a quick stop at Mr. Sativa’s university to drop something off.

When Gill arrived, he found himself swamped by Professor Sativa’s students who all seemed to want to poke at him and tell him how cute he was, which only peaked his immense social anxiety and caused him to unwittingly have a little accident. Charlotte noticed her son was on the brink of a panic attack, so they quickly made their exit and came straight to Sebastian’s. Now, in the presence of a friend instead of a group of college students, Gill could relax a little and enjoy himself.

Sebastian was, however, curious as Gill’s shorts seemed quite puffy and he had asked his friends if he was wearing a diaper. Gill of course had refused, claiming his shorts just fit funny. Deciding to check, Sebastian had carefully patted Gill’s behind.

Sebastian was sure of it now- Gill was wearing a diaper no matter what he claimed! Saying his shorts fit funny? Yeah right. He had felt that padded feeling when he patted his behind and heard the crinkle, not to mention the plastic peaking over the top of Gill's shorts. Deciding to settle the matter, he looked around and made sure no one would see them before he took hold of the bottom of Gill's shorts and gave a small tug, leaving the boy with shorts around ankles and his diaper on full display.

"Yeah funny fitting shorts only..." Sebastian said slyly.

'W-w-what is this so suddenly?!?' Gill thought. He took a deep breath and put on a confident smile. "Uhh..April Fools!" he said, using the best ploy he could think of in such short notice.

Sebastian just sighed. "Gill, I told you there’s no need to be ashamed of your diapers, I'm used to seeing Jonathan in them all the time. Besides, it’s May not April." Looking down, he could see Gill really did need them as the diaper was no longer a bright white but a dull cream color.

"Yeah, that's why it's such a good April Fools prank! It uh...surprised you!," Gill said, nervously, before adding, "And doing it in May only made the prank better!" He looked down, noticing he must have had an accident while Sebastian was grilling him about his thick underwear. "The wet is also part of it...it's just soda," he said, not entirely lying about the soda part.

"Yeah I'm sure it’s soda, Gill. Soda you drank earlier that’s been through your bladder." Sebastian could understand Gill being a bit embarrassed about it but it honestly made things harder for his friend when he was trying to hide it all the time. "Look Gill, your fun to hang out with and I'm just looking out for you. But you should consider getting a onesie if you want to hide your diapers."

Showing Gill his point, he pulled his friend’s shorts back up and walked him to a mirror before turning him around and showing him how the diaper was visible over his shorts. “Jonathan wears one when he needs to hide his diaper and they work pretty well,” he told him. Sebastian noticed a small wet spot appear on the back leg of Gill’s shorts, a sign the boy’s diaper had started leaking.

"Why are you looking at my butt anyway!?" Gill shouted out, turning his butt away from the mirror and toward Sebastian, as if not being able to see it himself fixed the problem. Gill thought about what Sebastian said for a second. "Uh...do you think his onesie would fit me? I don't need it, of course, but it sounds sort of comfortable...And if you want me in one then maybe...just for you..."

"Well you’re both about the same size..." Sebastian took Gill's hand and dragged him into Jonathan's room. Gill's eyes went wide at seeing that Jonathan still had a fully stocked diaper changing table in his room and he even had some toys Gill thought would be fun to play with. While ogling all the toys, he didn't protest at being lifted up onto the table. As Sebastian started pulling down his shorts, he snapped out of it.

"Hey wait a second, I was wearing those!" he said, grabbing at his shorts. 'Sebastian's already changed me before, I can't let him make a habit of it! Granted, it IS one less thing I have to worry about...' he thought. The grip on his shorts weakened a bit as he let Sebastian overpower him nearly effortlessly.

Sebastian un-taped the diaper and grabbed the wipes, Gill muttering a bit about cold wipes. Sliding a new diaper under him, Gill was mortified as Sebastian got out the powder and gave him a light dusting before rubbing it in. "Don't want you getting a rash."

Gill sat up, ready to argue and jump off the table, until the familiar smell of baby powder entered his nose like a sedative being shot into his arm. He laid back and started nibbling on his thumb a little. 'Well I can't very well make my escape pantsless, can I?' he thought. 'Besides, rashes hurt...'

"N-no I guess not," he said. "But I can change myself...really...not that I actually need changing..."

Sebastian simply held up the wet diaper Gill had been wearing. Noticing the thumb in his mouth, he turned and grabbed a pacifier from the side from Jonathan's collection before handing it to Gill. While Gill was looking at it, seeming perplexed, he finished pulling the diaper up and taped it on the boy. Sebastian reached under the changing table Gill was laying on and brought out a plain colored onesie and a cat themed one.

"Jonathan always looks adorable in it but if you think it’s a bit too childish, I understand," Sebastian said, looking at Gill to see which he would decide.

Gill stared down at the cat onesie, fascinated by how adorable it was. 'The cat onesie, of course...' he thought, unable to take his eyes off of it. "I uh...really want the plain one but don't you think it looks a little small for me?" he asked Sebastian without even giving the option a proper glance.

Noticing Gill's fascination with the cat themed one, Sebastian looked at the plain one, hiding a smile. "Yeah it looks a little small for you. The cat one looks like it would fit you perfectly.” Seeing the happy smile on Gill's face confirmed Sebastian's hunch Gill really wanted to wear it. Holding the onesie open, he placed it by Gill's head and asked him to put his arms in.

"Fine, but I don't really need any of this," Gill said, putting his arms up, accepting his fate but arguing for his dignity's sake, nonetheless. "Especially not the onesie. Er...the diaper too, especially not that. What I mean to say is-" Gill's words were cut off by Sebastian slipping the onesie over his head. Immediately Gill's heart rate settled a bit and his quivering smile grew somewhat content.

Getting the onesie over Gill's head, Sebastian could see the content smile on his face. Then, seeing the discarded pacifier lying next to Gill, he picked it up and gently put it in Gill's mouth. While Gill started sucking on it Sebastian pulled the flaps of the onesie together and snapped the buttons closed. As he looked at Gill he couldn't help let out a, “awww.”

"You do look rather cute like that, Gill." Sebastian suddenly felt a little embarrassed at having put the pacifier into Gill's mouth and added, "Sorry about the pacifier, Gill. I'm just so used to Jonathan wanting one at change time, I just put it in your mouth. hope you’re not mad."

'Wait, when did this get here?!' Gill thought to himself, spitting the pacifier into his hand and examining it. He then turned his hand and looked at his thumb, which was covered in bite and teeth marks from his constant nervous habit of chewing it. 'I should really break this habit of biting myself. Maybe I'll use the pacifier...give my thumb some time to rest...'

"No no, it's okay. If it makes it easier for you then I guess I'll just have to leave it in," he said, placing the rubber back into his mouth and sucking on it softly. Gill wiggled a little, basking in how secure and comfortable his onesie was.

"Well you already got a dry diaper and a onesie." Putting Gill's shorts and shirt on over the onesie before helping him down, Sebastian brought Gill back to the mirror and showed him how the onesie covered the diaper in the back. "See, Gill? When you’re wearing a onesie if you get a gap between your shirt and shorts people will just see the onesie, not the diaper."

As Gill studied it and seemed content, Sebastian pulled off Gill's shirt and shorts. "How do you think it looks?" Sebastian asked, leaving Gill in front of the mirror wearing only the diaper and onesie with the pacifier in his mouth.

Gill looked himself over in the mirror. It was nice to have something so form fitting. When he wore a diaper he was used to wearing baggy clothes to hide it and when he went without a diaper he'd normally wear thick shorts to catch any spare drops that he lost control of and a sweater or coat to tie around his waist in case he had a full blown accident. He stretched his legs a bit and wiggled his toes, thinking it almost felt like a super suit.

He took the pacifier out of his mouth but was only willing to admit one thing. "I like cats," he said, noncommittally. "Which one does Jonathan like more?" he asked.

Sebastian looked over the cats on the onesie before pointing one out. "That's his favorite, he says he want one just like it." Sebastian was pointing to a tabby kitten that looked adorable.  
Looking over, he noticed Jonathan had left his Legos out and gave Gill a grin. "Seems Jonathan forgot to put away his Legos. Wanna build something?"

"Sure!" Gill said, completely forgetting about his shorts and shirt and taking a seat on the floor next to the blocks. "What are we building?" he asked.

"Well we got a lot of instructions or, if you want, you can just build something." Pulling out a folder of instructions, he handed it to Gill,who studied the designs.

Neither noticed Jonathan walking through the door. "Sebastian why is your friend wearing a onesie that looks just like mine?"

Sebastian gave a small start at not having noticed his brother. "Oh, it is yours. I wanted to show him how it hides his diapers."

Gill began frantically sucking on the pacifier.

"Oh cool, he wears diapers too?"

"Yeah I just changed him. Speaking of which, how’s your diaper doing?"

Jonathan only blushed.

"Thought so."

'Crap! Sebastian seeing me like this is one thing, he's older, but being exposed in diapers by a little kid is humiliating!' Gill thought to himself, suckling on his pacifier intensifying. Gill pulled the pacifier out of his mouth. "I was playing dress up! At first it was just the diaper, but Sebastian insisted on putting one of your onesies on me. I-it's not like I need them or anything," he said, his face turning red. He momentarily stuck his thumb back in his mouth, then remembered his pacifier before plugging it back in.

Sebastian decided the best way to make Gill feel more comfortable was to let him see he didn't have anything to hide from Jonathan. Leading his brother to the changing table, he lifted him up and dressed him down to his Pull-up, noticing all the stars had gone. Tearing the sides off, Sebastian left him naked on the table before grabbing a diaper and some wipes from underneath the table. Cleaning up Jonathan, he slid a diaper under him.

"Thanks Sebastian, I'm tired of trying," Jonathan told his brother.

"I figured you might be, so its diapers for now." Pulling the diaper up between Jonathan's legs, Sebastian had him changed in short order. Picking up another pacifier, Jonathan eagerly accepted it. Sebastian rummaged around underneath the table and pulled out another cat themed onesie, which Jonathan smiled at before holding out his arms, obviously used to the routine. Pulling it over his brother’s head, Sebastian grabbed the flaps and snapped him up before lifting him down.

Jonathan hurried over next to Gill eager to make a friend. "Whatcha making?"


	8. Lego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys sit down to play with their Legos and Gill learns of the complications of his new outfit.

Gill had watched Sebastian work with some amazement and was shocked by how easily Jonathan had accepted his diapering. If Gill could just surrender that way then he'd never have to walk around in wets pants, or run to the bathroom, or give infinite excuses about puddles and "grabbing the wrong underwear." After Jonathan was all dressed, Gill looked at him and thought the sight looked familiar. He looked back at the mirror and saw why, before sighing to himself. 'Why do me and the 6-year-old have to be the same size...' he thought bitterly.

Finally snapping out of his thought maze, Gill answered the question. "The instructions say it's for a rocket ship," he told Jonathan. "...or maybe a pirate ship?" he added, turning the paper upside down in his hands and examining it. He felt something nagging at him, but he pushed it from his mind- he wanted to start on this structure first.

"Oooh cool" Jonathan said, clearly impressed by the older boy. "I never managed to make that, wanna build it together?"

Jonathan didn't even say anything about the diaper Gill was wearing but just accepted him and displayed the usual awe at an older kid who could do things he couldn't. Sebastian smiled, hoping this would make Gill relax a little.

"He has tried making that a few times but never quite managed to," Sebastian explained for Gill's benefit.

"Well it's very simple," Gill said with an air of superiority. He picked up two blocks and put them together then, consulting the instructions again, pulled them apart before grimacing and trying two more parts. Unbeknownst to Gill, Jonathan and Sebastian had put extra Legos in the pile over time and the added options were shorting out Gill's already overworked brain. He realized the nagging was coming from his bladder but he knew that if he could just get a nice foundation started then Jonathan could be trusted to complete a step or two while he was out. He took solace in the fact that the bathroom was nearby, so he wouldn't have to be in a big rush or anything.

"Sorry Gill, the pieces have gotten mixed up so might be best to start on the first page that shows you what pieces you need and how many," Sebastian explained to Gill. Deciding to help them, Sebastian joined the other two and soon they were all sorting through Legos to find what they needed, putting any pieces that didn't belong with the set to the side.

This confused Gill greatly. 'Why would you have unneeded Legos? Doesn't that mean that there's another Lego set with pieces missing? Are they just building whatever they want? Man, what weirdos,' he thought to himself. Gill crossed his legs and squirmed a bit. With Sebastian joining in and helping supervise that meant he could safely take a potty break while the two of them sorted through the pile.

"I'll be right back," he told them.

As Gill walked to the bathroom, his body started anticipating using the toilet, which just made the urge build in him more. He closed the bathroom door behind him and locked it before speed-walking to the toilet and going to pull down his shorts.

'Oh crap, the onesie!' he thought to himself. He tried tugging at the sides of it, failing then squirming out from the neck-hole before he became scared to break it. In his frantic state, he'd lost a little bout from his bladder into his diaper.

"The buttons!" he said to himself. When he bent over to undo one, another long spurt escaped him and he felt the warmth spreading around his crotch.

'Wait, what if I'm not able to put them back on by myself?' Gill thought. That would mean walking through the house back to Sebastian's room with his already somewhat wet diaper exposed, not to mention Jonathan thinking that he really did need the diaper. But if he was caught with a completely soaked diaper and he didn't ask to get changed, wouldn't that be even worse? As all the possible options bounced around in Gill's mind, his body had other plans. A feint smile escaped the edges of hi lips as he finally got his relief, standing in front of the toilet but not using it.

Once he was finished, he looked down at himself. The diaper had swelled up a bit but surely Sebastian and Jonathan would never notice? He sighed and flushed the toilet (for show,) washed his hands (for show,) and waddled back into Sebastian's room like nothing was wrong.

Sebastian turned as he heard Gill approach and only then did he consider that he should have offered to unbutton the onesie for him. Seeing the slight waddle in Gill's steps and the unmistakable swollen diaper, he knew Gill hadn't made it. Sebastian had seen Jonathan in a soaked diaper and onesie often enough to know Gill would need changing soon. Deciding to be a little discreet, he leaned close to Gill and whispered in his ear, "Do you want me to change you into a dry diaper or are you good for a bit? I can see you quite wet there."

Sebastian's attempt at discretion however was ruined as Jonathan looked at Gill and stated, "Wow Gill, you should get changed that looks really wet."

Sebastian did a facepalm for Jonathan knowing what a wet diaper looked like was natural when he thought about it, God knows he’d worn enough of them himself. He had hoped to give Gill a little privacy though. Looking up at Sebastian, Jonathan offered a little relief, "If you going to change him can you change me too, please. I'm soaked." Patting the front of his own diaper, a squish could be heard.

"W-n-it-a-it's just a little jumbled up!" Gill stammered out, his cheeks turning bright red and looking away. "I've never been dryer in my life!" He walked over to his shorts and picked them up, the baggy cloth shaking in his unsure hands. "If you guys are gonna keep looking at my diaper then I'm just gonna put my shorts back on," he said bitterly, knowing he'd have to sneak out again and remove his diaper the next chance he got.

"Gill we all know it's wet, if you stay in it you might get a rash, and they hurt." Sebastian was worried about his friend, both over the chance at him getting a rash and the possibility of Gill simply deciding to run.

Jonathan went up to Gill and took his hand before leading him to the change table. "Let’s get some dry diapers and we can finish the spaceship, pretty please?"

Gill looked Jonathan in the eyes, feeling like he could cry from being treated like this by a kid so much younger than him. "I couldn't get the onesie off in time..." he admitted, his voice shaking. "I-I really don't need diapers. Please believe me," he begged Jonathan, following him to the changing table.

Jonathan simply looked at Gill. "Who cares if you need diapers or not, I need them and I don't care."

Blushing a little, Jonathan looked at Gill. "I can't get up on the table on my own, can you help me please?"

"Sure!" Gill said happily, glad to finally be able to help the smaller kid. At first he tried raising Jonathan by the arms but found he was way too weak to lift him that way. "Alright, I'll give you a boost," he said.

Jonathan grabbed the table for leverage as Gill put his hands on Jonathan's butt, feeling the diaper squish under his hands. 'Man, he's already this wet,' he thought to himself. He pushed Jonathan up with all his might and eventually Jonathan was able to get up there. Tired from putting out all the effort to help and shaking his usual amount with nerves, Gill then began in vein to pull himself up on the table.

Sebastian noticed Gill was having trouble and decided to let his friend save a little face. He got Gill's attention and pointed to a box standing next to the table that would allow Gill to get up on his own. Gill blushed and stepped from the box to the table.

"If you don't want to lend me a diaper, you don't have to," Gill said to Jonathan. "Really, that's like the first accident I've had since I was a toddler. My bladder is actually really strong," he lied.

"Don't worry about it Gill, Jonathan has more than enough diapers to lend you one," Sebastian commented as he was unsnapping Jonathan's onesie, exposing the soaked diaper. Sebastian didn't comment about the wetness but simply grabbed wipes and cleaned him off. Sebastian was surprised Gill had actually gotten up on the table and was now lying next to Jonathan on it.  
‘Thank God the table is large enough for both of them,’ he thought. As he was thinking, he worked mechanically and got another diaper under Jonathan before pulling it up and taping it on. Snapping the onesie shut, he turned to Gill while Jonathan lied there happily sucking on his pacifier. "OK Gill your turn."

Gill rolled his eyes. "Well if you insist," he said, sprawling out backwards and spreading his shaky legs. He began biting his thumb but remembered his pacifier, so he stuck that back in his mouth while Sebastian worked. His legs stopped shaky considerably when he did that.

Being careful not to embarrass Gill, Sebastian unsnapped Gill's onesie before un-taping his diaper and gently wiping him down. Deciding to make sure his friend didn't get a rash he gave him a quick dusting of powder before quickly rubbing it in, making Jonathan pout, "You didn't use powder on me."

"Sorry lil bro. Next time, OK?" Jonathan still looked a bit pouty but accepted it.

Pulling the diaper up and taping Gill in, Sebastian grabbed the flaps he had pushed out of the way and snapped Gill back into his onesie.

"OK Gill, you all dry," he said as he patted the front of Gill's diaper through the onesie. Helping Jonathan down, he gave Gill a look to ask if he needed help too. Jonathan was oblivious to the look and was eager to get back to the Legos urging Gill to hurry up.

"Sebastian, you think he can stay the night so we can keep playing?" Jonathan asked.

Sebastian blushed slightly at the thought of Gill spending the night and seeing him in his night-time diapers. "We would have to get permission from both ours and his parents, Jonathan. You know that-"

Before Sebastian could finish the sentence, Jonathan was running out of the room. Gill looked confused while Sebastian gave a sigh, having a good idea what he was up to. Sure enough, a few minutes later Jonathan returned. "Mom said it was okay, can you stay the night Gill? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Sebastian looked at Gill. He thought it could be fun with a sleepover, too, but didn't want to push Gill. Besides, even thought he had told Gill he used diapers at night he had told him he wore Goodnites and he wondered what Gill would say seeing him in diapers... “It's up to you Gill, but it could be fun."

Jonathan was jumping around all excited. "Please say yes, Gill. Please please please!"

Gill gave a nervous, hesitating smile. Did Sebastian plan to keep him in full-on diapers the entire time he was here? Part of him thought it would be mortifying, but the other part knew that the stresses of sleeping over might make the extra padding necessary. But then he thought what would happen if he got homesick? But his friends would definitely be offended if he said no but it would also be a bummer if he was too sick to do anything. But Sebastian looked like he was ready to take care of Gill, but Gill didn’t think that was very fair to Sebastian. But also what about...


	9. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gill’s mom comes over to bring him supplies for the sleepover.

Gill’s brain fried out and he slumped over, tired. "I'll ask my mom," he said, leaving the choice out of his hands. His mom, of course, was absolutely thrilled and agreed to drop off everything he'd need for a sleepover. Despite his nerves, Gill marked this as a win in his mind.

"She said yes!" he said excitedly, bouncing up and down on his butt.

Jonathan was exalted and hugged Gill, causing the older boy to tense up in reflex. "This is going to be so cool"

Alice had taken the phone from Gill after he got done and was discussing a few details with Gill's mum before asking Sebastian to come to her for a bit. Wondering what was up, he walked out to his mum.

“What's up mum?"

"I just talked with Gill's mum and she told me about his wetting issues but seemed surprised when she heard Gill was in a diaper and onesie. Care to explain?"

Sebastian told his mum how he had seen Gill had leaked a little on his shorts and decided to get him into dry diapers and use one of Jonathan's onesies. "He hadn't noticed the leak and I didn't wanna embarrass him"

Alice nearly chuckled out loud at the thought of a onesie being less embarrassing than wet shorts for an 8-year-old but, as Gill seemed happy in it, she decided to let it go. "OK, but bring me his clothes and I'll wash them."

Sebastian nodded and ran up stairs, grabbing Gill's shorts and shirt quickly while the two boys were so absorbed in their Lego building they didn't even notice him. Giving the clothes to Alice, she thanked him and sprung a surprise on him.

"I figure as this is Gill's first sleepover we should get some pizza. That is, if you boys want to. Though I could always make some broccoli if you boys prefer...." Giving a smile at Sebastian's horror, she wasn't surprised at her son’s assurances that pizza would be just fine.

"I'll get some soda for you boys too if you want, but that means boosters tonight. OK?"

Sebastian blushed but agreed. Soda at night was a rarity but he could put up with the boosters for that. Excited, he went back to the room and told the other two the plan for the evening.

"Awesome, pizza and soda!" Gill exclaimed. "Uhh...what kind of pizza," he asked. Decisions weren't his strong suit and he prayed they already had toppings in mind, otherwise all the options may very well paralyze him.

"We usually just get a pepperoni pizza and one with meats on it," Sebastian told Gill. "Anything you prefer on pizza and I can tell mum"

"Phew," Gill let out an audible sigh of relief and wiped his brow with the back of his arm. "No, pepperoni is fine," he said. 

Gill stood up and turned to where he left his clothes. "Hey, what happened to my shorts?" he asked. "I wanna get dressed before my mom gets here."

"Oh I gave them to Mum as she was going to wash clothes", Sebastian said, not wanting to point out they were wet.

"Crap, so what am I supposed to wear? My mom could be here any minute!" he said, jumping up and looking around the room. He grabbed the blanket from Jonathan’s bed. "I know what to do! Quick, help my wrap this into a toga!"

As he haphazardly began messing with the blanket he suddenly realized all the other questions that wearing a toga would raise with his mom. "Scratch that, fold it around my waist so it at least covers the diaper! Wait, no that's stupid. Bad idea. Uhhh...."

His usual anxiety attack started to come over him as his breathing began to hasten. His mom was always so annoyed when he wet his pants enough to need her to put him in a diaper, if she came over and saw him now he thought he'd be finished

Thinking quick, Sebastian headed to his room and looked through some of his older, smaller clothes. After a bit of digging around, he found a pair of shorts and a shirt that, while not the exact same as the ones Gill had worn earlier, were a close enough match to hopefully escape notice. Handing them to Gill, he told him his plan

Downstairs, Charlotte and Alice were talking. "I got to admit, when we were talking yesterday and I mentioned how I hoped Gill would get to experience a sleepover I never would have thought it would happen the next day."

Alice just laughed. "Well I was surprised too but he seems to be having fun, as are my boys, so it should be a good experience for them all."

Charlotte was feeling nervous about her little Gill spending a night away from home but excited that he would get to experience what most kids did.

Gill threw on Sebastian's old clothes just in time for him to hear the doorbell. As he walked to the front door he was shaking and sweating, hoping his mom didn't get too close or mention his night problems in front of Sebastian's mom.

"Hey sweetie, are you having fun?" his mom asked, seeing him come down the stairs. As he came up and hugged her, she smiled and handed him his backpack.

Gill nodded, not quite willing to look her in the eyes. Mrs. Sativa had gotten used to her son's peculiar behavior by now so she just dismissed it as being literally anything that required him to make a choice.

"Hey Alice, didn't you say he was playing in just a onesie and diaper? I was really hoping I'd get to see that," she teased at the boy. Gill blushed, he wouldn't dare lie to his mom.

Mrs. Sativa laughed a bit. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. I'm the one who sent you over here in a diaper, anyway," she said. "Speaking of, what happened to the clothes I changed you into earlier?"

"Gill leaked a little so I put them in the wash," Alice told her.

"No, I didn't!" Gill protested.

"Then why did Sebastian change you?" she asked.

'Damnit, how do they seem to know everything?!?' he thought.

"He said he wanted to see me in this kitty onesie!" he told them, lifting the bottom of his shirt and showing his mom the kitties. The two moms cooed at him, which made him pull back down his shirt and look away in embarrassment.

"Well he may not have noticed but I definitely saw the leak. Sebastian is good at dealing with this kind of thing," Alice said.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," Mrs. Sativa said. She leaned down in front of Gill and brought his face up to look at her. "Now, I brought everything you will need and I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning. You need to take your medicine before dinner and Alice here knows about your bedtime situation, so don't even think about going to bed without one of your diapers. I didn't pack any Goodnites, so we don't have to risk that," she told him.

"Thanks..." Gill said, always hating to have his problems on display like this. Without warning, Gill's mom reached for his shorts and undid them, pulling them down halfway.

"Mom!" he complained as she felt his diaper through his onesie.

"Sorry, just making sure you're still dry," she said, putting his shorts back on. "Now before I go, do you want me to put you in big kid underwear until tonight? Know this, though, if you pee on Mrs. Alice's floor then it'll be padding 24/7 any time you come over here again," she warned.

Gill weighed his options. 'If I wear regular underwear than I can prove to Sebastian and Jonathan I don't need diapers! But then Jonathan might be embarrassed as the only one in them. And I've already wet myself twice today, what if I have another accident? No, Sebastian would definitely help me hide it. But Sebastian ratted me out to his mom. Not to mention-'

Taking his lack of answer as a no, Mrs. Sativa ruffled her son's clean, greying hair and gave a smile. "Diapers it is, then. I'll leave some underwear for Mrs. Alice in case you change your mind but make sure you clear it with her first." She thought for a second and added, "Oh, and make sure you tell someone when you need a change. I don't want you leaking on Sebastian or Jonathan's clothes," she lectured.

"Okay mom..." Gill agreed, somewhat bitterly. Charlotte hugged her son and gave him a kiss on the head before sending him back upstairs, noticing that his shirt had already ridden up and was revealing the onesie instead of his diaper.

As Mrs. Sativa looked at Gill and his onesie she turned to Alice. "I might have to get him a couple of those onesies, where on earth did you find in them in such a large size?"

Alice seemed a bit bashful. "Promise me you won’t tell the boys but I found a special needs store that stocks them in sizes all the way up to teens."

Charlotte looked shocked. "I can barely imagine a teen strolling around in one of those, although I’m sure they would look cute," she said as she gave a little giggle at the thought.

Alice found her a business card for the company. "You know if you considering getting him a few I can let you have some of Sebastian's old ones I been saving for Jonathan. Jonathan's did seem slightly small for him." Not even waiting for an answer, she went to a closet and rummaged around in it before pulling out a few onesies with superhero characters on them.

"Sebastian used to love these for night-time but now he prefers simple block color ones. I still ask that he wears them from time to time to ensure his night time diapers don’t get undone in the night, as he turns a lot in his sleep."

Mrs. Sativa looked at the onesies and thought they were adorable and, knowing Gill, she was sure he would love the superhero designs on them .

"Are you sure I can take these?" She seemed a bit uncertain at the thought, but Alice simply laughed

"By the time Jonathan grows into them Gill will probably have grown out of them, so yes I'm sure."

Looking at a particularly cute one with Marvel superheroes on it, Charlotte handed it back to a confused Alice. "I think he would look adorable in that for tonight. He might even appreciate it."

Giving a smile, Alice nodded. "I'm sure he will. I will give it to Sebastian for later."

Mrs. Sativa suddenly seemed a bit uncertain. "Is it a good idea to let him change the younger boys?"

Alice took no offence at the question. "He has been changing Jonathan for years and he knows how it feels like to wear them himself. I think the boys like it when us adults don't have to get involved but if Gill looks uncomfortable I will offer to change him."

Charlotte thought it over a little before nodding. "I agree, and if it could make Gill accept his needs easier I would feel much better about it. The poor boy knows deep down that he needs them when he’s in stressful situations, but it's not easy for a boy that age to come to terms with needing something most would consider infantile."

Alice got a faraway look, as if remembering something. "I know what you mean, Sebastian had a hard time himself accepting his night time needs. Jonathan has never been fully out of them so for him its natural and he doesn't seem to mind at all."

Surprised, she looked at Alice. "If your boy can make Gill be as accepting I will owe him a big favor."

"Don't tell the little schemer that or he might get ideas." Alice laughed. Sebastian was a quite well-behaved child but he, like most kids, would try and get the benefits when he could.

Mrs. Sativa laughed back. "I'm sure we could find something out but for now I am just so happy Gill can have his first ever sleepover and not have to worry about anyone finding out."

Alice gave her a hug, knowing that Sebastian had gone through much of the same. Sharing a look of mutual understanding and acceptance, a strong friendship was born between the two women.

o-o-o-o

When Gill entered Sebastian's room again, he found them working on the rocket ship like he'd never even left.

"She saw right through the disguise," he said dejectedly toward Sebastian. "And why did you tell your mom you changed me?! Now my mom doesn't even trust me in regular undies over here!" He wasn't directing his anger at Sebastian, necessarily. He was more upset with himself.

Sebastian looked a bit shocked his mum had told Gill. "I'm sorry Gill, I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I was hoping to get your wet shorts washed and cleaned so your mum wouldn't find out"

Gill sighed. "It's not your fault...you could have just told me I leaked, though," he said. He looked over at Jonathan, who was listening to him curiously. “eeehhh...after all, how am I supposed to know how much a diaper holds? It's not like I usually wear them..."

Jonathan looked at Gill, confused. "Diapers hold until they leak, everyone knows that," he said with the typical logic of a 6-year-old, making both Sebastian and Gill giggle.

"Well little brother, are your diapers still holding or are they leaking then?" Sebastian laughed.

Jonathan seemed a bit huffy at that comment. "They are dry." Giving a sheepish grin, he reached down and squeezed his diaper. "At least, I think they are...."

Sebastian held up his hands, wiggling his fingers, causing Jonathan to gasp and scoot away as his older brother attacked him with a flurry of tickles.


	10. Teddy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gill introduces his bear to Sebastian and Jonathan before Sebastian introduces him to stuffers.

Laughing wildly, Jonathan told Sebastian to stop tickling him or he would pee.

"Well, little brother, you got a diaper on so just pee, I will change you afterwards."

Jonathan was giggling while calling out, "No fair!"

Gill laughed at this, despite himself. He'd never had any siblings; he couldn't help but find their antics amusing.

Gill set his backpack down and started going through his supplies. 'Shorts, sweater, shirts, toothbrush, medicine, underwear, diapers, more diapers, wipes...' His eyes shot wide, suddenly realizing his mom had forgotten the most important thing. "Teddy!" he suddenly exclaimed, panic sweeping over his face. "Oh man, she forgot Teddy!" He ran to the window just in time to look out and see his mom pulling away, crushing his little overworked heart.

As Gill was looking out the window, Alice entered holding a teddy bear. "Your mum said she nearly forgot to give you this," she said as she handed the bear to Gill. Leaning down to whisper to him, she told him, "Don't be embarrassed. Jonathan still sleeps with his teddy and I think even Sebastian does at times".

Paying no mind to what his friends may think of him, he ran over and grabbed the little stuffed bear and hugged it tight. "Thank you!" he cried to Alice. She smiled back down at him; this may be the first time she's ever seen the kid actually happy.

Jonathan, who had been released from Sebastian's tickles with a rather sodden diaper as a result, waddled over to his bed and grabbed his own teddy before coming over to Gill and holding it out in front of him. "This is Mr. Teddy. Maybe he can be friends with your teddy?"

Gill smiled and turned his own teddy toward Jonathan's. "Teddy loves new friends!" he said, comparing the bears. They were nearly identical, with the exception of Gill's bear having a monocle sewn onto one eye to better represent the bear's namesake.

"Hey Sebastian, do you have a Teddy too?" Gill asked excitedly.

Sebastian blushed a little and considered saying he didn't play with him anymore but, seeing the look in Gill and Jonathan's faces, he merely sighed and left the room, returning shortly with a teddy bear dressed as a pirate holding a small plastic sword. "This is Captain teddy," he said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Cool!" Gill exclaimed at the site of it. "A naval bear! Mine's part of the cavalry, but he's not a captain. He's a colonel!" he explained, proud of his stuffed bear's many military accomplishments. Looking up and seeing Sebastian's face, Gill suddenly became extremely self-aware himself and tried to tone back his excitement. "I just...uh, think bears are cool, is all," he lied. In reality, he couldn't think of many more things scarier than a real bear.

Both boys stood there feeling a bit embarrassed, but Jonathan was buzzing with excitement and suggested they have the bears help them with the Lego building. Sebastian figured it couldn't hurt and agreed, sitting Captain Teddy next to the instructions. "OK but before we get back to that does anyone need a change?"

"Oh yeah!" Gill said, suddenly remembering he was still in Sebastian's clothes. When he got up and ran to his backpack to grab his own, he suddenly realized he in fact needed the potty.

"Uh...can I get some help. With the diaper..." he asked nervously, implying he needed help getting the onesie off to use the toilet, but too embarrassed to say it.

Sebastian nodded sympathetically, assuming Gill had had another accident.

Grabbing Gill under his arms, Sebastian lifted him up onto the changing table. Expecting Gill to have a wet diaper, he pulled his shorts off. "Don't worry Gill, I'll have you into a dry diaper in no time." Handing Gill his teddy, he started undoing the snaps of the onesie.

"Hey, I mean-" he started, but when he opened his mouth Sebastian instead stuck the pacifier in and Gill started suckling that out of impulse. 'I'm a grown boy, I shouldn't need to ask for help! Besides, I'm sure when he sees I'm dry he'll know what I mean,' he thought, clamping down on his bladder muscles as Sebastian patiently worked.

Unbuttoning the onesie, Sebastian pulled it up around Gill's stomach before feeling the front of the diaper. "Gill you aren’t that wet yet." Sebastian sounded almost surprised.

"I really need..." he started, squirming from his lying position and trying to talk around the pacifier. He felt a small leak escape him and he finally spit the pacifier out. "Potty!" he demanded suddenly.

Understanding flooded Sebastian and he quickly lifted Gill down from the table so he could try and run to the potty.

Being lifted hardly helped the matter for Gill, who started letting a steady stream out into is diaper. When Sebastian set him down, he was carrying Teddy with one hand while he held his other hand over his crotch, trying to suppress the flow. 'Just 10 feet,' he thought to himself, finally getting some control back. He looked around and saw Sebastian grinning down at him and Jonathan, who Gill suddenly realized could see his diaper.

'I have to make it! There's no other choice! They can't see me wet myself like this!' he thought, the added pressure taking over his mind and causing him to start shaking. He looked down and saw Teddy, his comfort bear. For a second everything else left his mind and all he could think about was hugging his bear, so he did. Sebastian and Jonathan watched as Gill stood there, his diaper slowly beginning to sag.

"I-I-I-I," Gill started, trying to think of any excuse for what happened. 'I could have made it, I just needed to speak up! Damn, would they believe me if I said I spilled some water? Or Teddy did it?!? How about if I didn't realize I needed to pee. No that's just worse!' He hugged his bear again and came right out with it. "I couldn't make it..." he said softly.

Sebastian gave Gill a hug. "Don't worry it can happen to anyone, hey at least your diaper took care of it instead of us having a leaky floor right now. Let me get Jonathan into something dry while you finish up, OK?"

Jonathan went and stood in front of Gill and shyly asked him if he could help up on the table again.

Gill, still embarrassed, took any chance to prove his worth as he boosted Jonathan onto the table. As Sebastian worked his magic, Gill said, "I wish my mom would have packed some underwear so I could have made it on my own...sorry you have to change me again." It was a lie, sure, but the sentiment was true enough. There was no way he'd admit he opted for diapers over undies, though, even if only by default.

"Gill I don't mind changing you and it makes no difference to me if you wear underwear or diapers, I am used to looking after Jonathan so one more doesn't bother me. Besides you're my friend no matter if you wear underwear or diapers".

Jonathan looked surprised at Gill. "But you wear and use diapers just like me, why would you want underwear? Then you have to worry about if you have to go and making it in time."

Sebastian didn't comment on Jonathan's remark but simply dusted some baby powder on him before gently rubbing it in and placing a fresh diaper under him. Gill did seem a little surprised as Sebastian pulled out a white rectangle and put it inside Jonathan's diaper.

"Aww Sebastian, do you have to use a booster?"

"Sorry squirt, mum's orders as we are getting soda with the pizza soon.”

Gill flushed, wanting to stress the point he didn't need diapers, but decided against it. After all, it was a hard case to make when he was standing there with his wet diaper exposed. He was, however, fascinated by the booster. "Do those things really help?" he asked Sebastian.

"Well they let the diapers absorb more so Mum insists we use them if we had a lot to drink or if we’re staying at someone else’s house." Grabbing another booster, he handed it to Gill to let him examine it as he pulled the diaper with the booster up between Jonathan's legs and taping it on him. The difference in thickness was easy to see.

Sebastian let Gill get a look at the added thickness before snapping Jonathan's onesie up and lifting him back down from the table. Turning to Gill, he looked at his sagging diaper. "I bet you would like to get a dry one, huh?"

Gill nodded yes to Sebastian, his thoughts again flooding into his mind like a rampaging bull-run. One thought in particular caught his attention though: " 'Mum insists we wear one,' Gill echoed curiously. "Wait, does that mean you're going to wear one too?" he asked.

Sebastian blushed a bit. "Yeah, but not before we go to bed."

Gill nodded with understanding, then another thought crossed his mind. "Hey...since you keep changing me does that mean that I...uh," he asked, too embarrassed to finish the thought. Gill considered that returning the favor might help him regain some dignity in the friendship, though the thought of it nearly stopped his heart. "Never mind," he hastened to add. He still might press it later, though. Gill climbed up on the box and laid down for Sebastian, spreading his legs and hugging his teddy bear tight.

Sebastian looked at the soaked diaper his friend was wearing, with his onesie still up around his waist. Just as he was opening the tapes, Alice walked in.

"Ah Sebastian, I see you got Jonathan into a booster. Good. I thought Gill might like something that fits him better." Handing Sebastian the superhero onesie, he blushed a little recognizing it as one of his old ones.

"Thanks Mum."

"You're welcome, honey. Best get Gill into a booster, too."

Sebastian nodded and pulled the kitty onesie off Gill, leaving him in just his half-opened diaper. Sebastian reached out and undid the second tape, letting the front of Gill's diaper fall down, before grabbing the wipes and cleaning his friend. "Lift up please Gill," Sebastian said as he held another diaper with a booster in it ready to slide under him.

Gill did as he was asked, shaking all the while. "I don't need a booster...probably..." he said, almost too quietly to hear. Sebastian slid the diaper underneath Gill before asking him to come down. As Gill put himself down on the diaper, Sebastian dusted him and rubbed the powder in. Bringing the diaper up between his legs and taping it on, he pulled the superhero onesie over his head.

"Well like I said, mum insists no matter if we need them or not."

All secured in his new outfit, Gill tried closing his legs only to find a great deal more resistance. Despite the extra bulk, he couldn't really complain since he knew he'd be drinking a lot of soda. When he was younger his parents always teased that his soda intake would cause his hair to go grey when he grew up. Then, when he was 6 and it started happening, they began taking it more seriously and banned Gill's favorite drink from the house.

As smart as Gill was, he never connected the dots to realize the real reason was because of the various side-effects of caffeine on his already over-active mind and bladder.


	11. Pizza and Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys feast on some bubbly water and saucy bread.

Gill's attention drifted to his superhero onesie. While the cat costume made him feel like a superhero he could almost guarantee that this one made him look like one too!

"Thanks Sebastian!" he said earnestly, smiling up at his friend. "How do I look?" he asked the two brothers, holding his arms out and presenting Sebastian's old clothes.

Before Sebastian could comment, Jonathan piped up, "It looks just like the one Sebastian used to have. You look like a real superhero!"

Sebastian blushed. He loved Jonathan but his comments did tend to bring him headaches at times. "You look cool in it, Gil.l"

Gill smiled and jumped off the table, landing in a cool 3-point superhero pose with his diapered butt sticking out behind him. "These are really neat, Sebastian. Shame you can't fit into it anymore."

Sebastian had missed them at times. "That's ok, if you like them you can have them Gill." Sebastian decided to tease Gill a little and patted his protruding behind. "I'm sure you got enough armor for any villain."

Gill straightened up quickly, remembering how much more obvious the diaper was on Jonathan and knowing it must be the same for him. "Hehe," he laughed nervously, waddling toward his backpack and rummaging through it to find something to cover himself. Gill pulled out some shorts and, when he did, a pair of his underwear briefly slid out before he could pick it up and throw it back in his bag. He looked up nervously to see if the other boys had caught that.

Sebastian noticed the underwear but decided not to say anything and thankfully Jonathan missed it as he was busy with the Lego project. Noticing Gill looking at him and seeing he had seen the underwear, he just winked at him.

Gill blushed and quickly turned away before going back to putting his shorts on. He didn't bother with a shirt for now, though. He only wanted to look a little more grown up than Jonathan did, despite liking the design of his onesie.

Once he rejoined the brothers he found they had made a decent amount of progress on the Lego set and, to his surprise, it was neither a boat nor a spaceship. It was a fort? He grabbed the instructions and started studying them, seeing no way in which what was written could possibly be a fort. He looked toward Sebastian, who built with confidence like he knew exactly what each step was. Gill decided to just follow Sebastian's lead, not willing to admit he couldn't figure out which step they were on.

Seeing the instructions clearly had a massive canon on it, though, he decided to focus on that while the brothers figured out the rest. Carefully and surely, he constructed what he was supposed to. Following clear and precise directions was like a form of Zen meditation for Gill, who only operated at his best when there was something to focus his mind to one task.

Sebastian looked over to see how Gill was doing and nearly let out a giggle. Lying on the floor with his tongue poking out in concentration, Gill had spread his legs slightly. Seeing his friend's behind poking out from the added booster in his diaper, he wondered why he had bothered putting on the shorts as they did nothing to hide his diapered state.

As Sebastian pondered this, Alice arrived to inform them the pizza had arrived and she had set up the basement den for a movie night and if they wanted to they could sleep there. Jonathan and Sebastian abandoned the Legos at hearing food was available and headed downstairs.

Alice, noticing Gill was still absorbed in the instructions and Legos, patted his behind and asked him if he wasn't hungry. She thought it was a shame he had put his shorts over the onesie as he had looked so cute in them, but didn't want to embarrass the boy, so simply waited for him to answer as she patted his behind.

"I've almost got it..." he said, squinting at the directions and placing two Lego parts together like they were combustible chemicals in a science lab. Once they were together, he took the next step and carefully added them to the larger structure, which still looked nothing like a canon at this point.

Now, his mind no longer completely taken up by his task, he finally realized Alice was patting his bottom.

"Wah?!" he exclaimed, instinctively pulling away from her and driving his hand into his creation.

‘I was so close, I only had like 5 more steps! Given another hour or two I might even be finished!' he thought as he looked at Alice angrily for a second. 'Wait...she bought soda!' he remembered, completely putting the Legos out of his mind.

"Th-thanks. I'll be right down, let me grab my medicine," he said. He crawled on all fours toward his backpack, finding crawling easier than trying to stand with all the extra padding between his legs, and began digging through his backpack to find the medicine. He pulled the small spray bottle out, hesitated, and sprayed a little into his mouth before grimacing at the taste.

He still wasn't used to this new CBD spray but, according to his pediatrician, it may work as well as his old anti-anxiety medicine without some of the harsher side-effects. Maybe, if he sticks to it, he can finally get used to sleeping soundly and have the occasional dry night with it.

"Coming!" he shouted toward Alice, getting up and following her toward the kitchen.

Sebastian and Jonathan were standing downstairs by the pizza boxes, almost drooling at the smell coming from them, but they had waited for Gill to join them. Gill felt a little nervous at this, as if he was to be blamed for them having to wait.

"Come on Gill, let’s eat," Sebastian told him and he eagerly hurried over to the table before sitting down on one of the chairs.

"OK Gill, as I'm not sure what pizza you prefer I’ve given you a small slice of each so you can try them. Don't feel forced to eat if you don't like it." Alice had been told how hard it could be for Gill to make decision by Charlotte and had cut a small slice of each pizza, placing them in front of Gill.

Gill was grateful for this, picking up the small slice of pepperoni he was pleasantly surprised at the quality of the pizza and found he enjoyed it. Then, taking the more meaty one, he took a bite and found it good as well. For a second he considered the moral implications of eating the meatier pizza but was cut off by Seastian’s mom.

“So which one do you want more of?” she asked.

Unable to decide, he took the cop-out. "I like them both, Mrs. Alice," he shyly confessed.

Seeing he would have trouble deciding, she simply gave him a slice of each. Gill's eyes lit up and he started taking alternating bites of the slices. Alice smiled and poured the children cups of soda for their meal.

Sebastian and Jonathan, not used to being allowed soda this late, relished the treat though they did let out a blush when Alice jokingly commented that maybe she should have ordered 2 boosters. That comment made both boys slow down the soda consumption as she had expected but Gill was enjoying himself as he had missed soda. Even the 3 boys were unable to finish the 2 large pizzas but they did manage to down the large bottle of coke before they sank into their chairs with contented, full sighs.


	12. Basement Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head downstairs to start movie night before they fall asleep.

After cleaning up the table Alice ushered the boys to the basement den for the evening. Gill suddenly worried that the basement was really a dungeon and she would lock them up in there. Seeing Sebastian and Jonathan eagerly head down the stairs, he followed after them while his mind kept imagining peculiar things. Coming downstairs to find a normal TV room, he was both disappointed and relieved. Then, seeing the large collection of cartoons, he quickly started commenting about how he hadn't seen several of them.

Sebastian and Jonathan nearly caused a small overload as they asked him to pick the first movie. "I kinda wanna watch Dinosaurs one but um...Into the Spiderverse is good too- and I’ve been wanting to see Spirited Away for a while. Oh! But do you have...-" Gill kept running through his options as he looked at the small stack of movies the Bachs had collected. Sebastian reached over to the Cars movie and told him it was really good and funny, saving him from himself.

Looking around the basement den Gill noticed that the TV was mounted inside a large fake fireplace with matching furniture on either side. Surprised, he also noticed one wall was glass, looking out over a secluded backyard. Sebastian caught his look and explained, "Our garden dips down from the front of the house to the back of the house so you can actually go outside from the basement. The backyard is fenced in so it's nice and private, no one can see us."

Gill made a mental note to see how the garden sloped later to better understand how they could go outside from two different floors. Looking further around the room he saw one wall was covered in bookshelves holding an assortment of books, movies, and games- board games and console games. The wall with the door leading into the den was covered in pictures of Jonathan and Sebastian, along with their parents.

In the middle of the room stood an old but comfy looking couch flanked by 2 reclining chairs. In front of this Alice had prepared a large inflatable mattress with 3 pillows and 3 comforters for the boys.

Jonathan was bouncing excitedly up and down on the mattress. "We get to sleep here, isn't that cool? We can watch movies until we fall asleep!"

Sebastian gave an amused smile. "Yeah and I bet you will be the first one to fall asleep," he said, booping Jonathan's nose.

"Nuh-uh! I will stay up latest," Jonathan replied with a confident smile.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes before turning to Gill. "Bet we will both manage to stay up later than him."

Jonathan pouted a bit at this before demanding they start a movie. Putting the cars DVD in and pressing play, Sebastian sat down on the couch and started watching the movie with the other two. Even though he had seen it before several times, Jonathan was laughing and really enjoying it and even Sebastian was giggling at points.

Gill was mesmerized by the movie and barely registered Alice coming downstairs to hand each boy a large sippy cup filled with soda. Jonathan instantly stuck his in his mouth and took a few sips.

Sebastian looked up at Alice at recognizing the sippy cup. "Muuuuuum!"

Alice just smiled at him. "You know the rules, dear. No spilling drinks in the den."

Giving a small pout, Sebastian decided he would rather have the soda even if it meant using a sippy cup.

His mind racing like the cars on screen, Gill looked at the cup. ‘A sippy cup? But I don't need one! If I drink out of this then they will think I am a real baby! It's bad enough I’m wearing diapers and needed changing twice already, they can't see me drinking out of this!"

Looking over at the other two, he was dumbstruck at seeing both Jonathan and Sebastian were taking sips of their sippy cups as if it was no big deal. Gill was so surprised he didn't even notice his diaper growing a little warm and wet.

Sebastian caught the look Gill gave him and blushed a little. "Mum is worried about spills on the carpet and only allows us drinks in here if they are in something spill proof. Thank God she doesn’t insist we use baby bottles, sippy cups are bad enough."

Alice, heading up the stairs, heard the comment and gave a quiet chuckle before shouting into the den, "I'm sure I can dig out some baby bottles if you prefer those, Sebastian."

Going bright red, Sebastian quietly answered back that sippy cups were just fine, making Gill and Jonathan laugh out loud.

Returning to the movie, all three enjoyed themselves watching Lightning McQueen and Nater and their antics. Sebastian excused himself at one point to use the bathroom, making Gill feel brave. "You know Sebastian....If you wore one of these..." pointing to his diaper, "...you wouldn't need a bathroom." Jonathan giggled loudly at this comment while Sebastian simply raised his eyebrow in a what do you think you're saying manner.

Gill had been forming this plan since his last change; it wasn't fair that Sebastian could still be in big kid undies while him and Jonathan were relegated to baby diapers. "Well you claim you can stay up later than Jonathan, but Jonathan looks like he still has a lot of energy," he pointed out, looking at the younger boy who was burning through the caffeine in his soda. "What if you fall asleep earlier and...you know..."

Gill continued, suppressing a nervous, devious grin. "You know, if it's a matter of not wanting to get your mom to help then I'm sure me and Jonathan could figure something out..." Sebastian just shook his head and gave Gill a you-are-mad look before he continued up the stairs.

Gill looked over at Jonathan and sighed. "Is he always so stubborn?" he asked rhetorically, seeing the younger boy was still engrossed in the movie. Gill himself tried to get into the plot but found it difficult as he wondered about all the implications of a world where only talking cars existed. 'Do the mechanics need to be doctors? Can they fly around? Can the planes talk too? Do they workout like we do? Who makes the cars? ...Who makes us?! Where did we come from?!?!?'

He shook his head and focused, trying to get back into the plot, before something else caught his attention: his shorts seemed to be a bit tighter. 'Must have had too much pizza...' he told himself while unbuttoning his pants for some breathing room.

"Oh Sebastian, I wanted a word with you," Alice said as he exited the bathroom. Sebastian, for a moment, wondered if she was going to make good on her comment about baby bottles. "It's getting late and I don’t want you falling asleep without being ready for bed, so come with me please."

Sebastian dreaded what was to come but followed her to Jonathan's room anyway.

"Now I know you usually take care of this yourself but tonight with all the sodas you’ve been drinking I want to make sure you won’t leak."

Sebastian protested that he had been taking care of his night-time ‘protection’ for a while now and was perfectly capable of doing so tonight as well.

"Sebastian it's just for tonight and I will hear no argument about it- and that’s final."

Knowing that tone, he gave a sigh and climbed up on the changing table. He pouted as Alice undressed him before putting a booster inside a diaper and sliding it underneath him. "Now as you’ve just been to the bathroom I don't expect you will need to use it before bed but if you do end up using it I will make sure the new one is put on right."

"MUM! If I got to go I will take it off then come find you, ok?"

Alice had hoped to hear that. "Hmmmm, that's fine with me but I won't say anything if you should use it."

Sebastian just blushed and thought to himself that there was no chance of him actually using it while awake. Alice brought the diaper up between his legs and taped him snuggly in. Although he hated to admit it, Sebastian could never manage as snug a fit as his mother could on him. When he was changing someone he could do just fine but when it was on himself it never fit just right, like his mom managed to do it.

As he went to sit up, Alice pushed him gently back down on the table. "Hang on dear, just one thing left."

‘One thing left?’ Sebastian thought to himself, pondering what that thing could be.

Alice rummaged around the closet and he soon found out as she held up a onesie for him. Blushing, he saw it was the iron man onesie he had recently gotten. Now while he thought it was cool and he would actually play that he was Iron Man in it, he wasn't so sure about showing it off to the other two.

"Mum can't I just wear one of my regular colored ones?" he pleaded.

"Honey, don't you think Gill might feel a bit self-conscious being in a superhero one if you wear a regular one?"

Drats! He hadn't thought about that. He slowly nodded.

"Well I would like to make his first sleepover a nice memory for him so would you mind please wearing it so he doesn't feel the odd one out?"

Sebastian thought for a little bit and gave a sigh before holding up his arms and nodding. Alice pulled the onesie over his head and tugged the flaps together before snapping Sebastian into it.

Even though he felt a bit embarrassed, he was looking forward to hearing the reaction when the other two saw him, as he felt it made him look cool. Taking a step, he could feel the added bulk between his legs from the booster added diaper making him have a slight waddle

‘Gill is probably going to think it's funny when he sees me like this... and think it’s because of his comment. Well not like he isn't in one too,’ he thought to himself as he started heading back down to the den.

Hearing the steps coming down the stairs, Gill turned back to see who it was. 'Oh, it's just Sebastian in a onesie,' he thought to himself, facing back toward the screen.

"Wait, what!?" he suddenly exclaimed, turning his head back around so fast it nearly gave him whiplash. He stared at his older friend in his Iron Man onesie that was holding up a notably thick diaper underneath it. Gill snorted and quickly covered his mouth; he'd never seen anyone older than himself in diapers before and it looked a little ridiculous to him.

"I see you took my advice to heart," he said, genuinely trying to hide his amusement as best as he could.

"Maybe, Mr.-already-needed-his-wet-diapers-changed-twice," Sebastian smirked back. Two can play that game, he thought. "Mum wanted me ready for bed, too, in case I fell asleep during the movie."

Giving a shrug as if it was no big deal, Sebastian sat down only to have Jonathan in awe go. "Seb, you look like Iron Man. That's so cool, I'm gonna ask mum if she can get me one too."

Gill crossed his arms and pouted a bit. "They are pretty cool..." he had to admit. "So did you put it on yourself or does your mom help?" Gill asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "And are they the same brand as me and Jonathan are wearing, or do you have special ones for older bedwetters?" As Gill became more tired and his medicine relaxed him a bit, his social graces began to dwindle somewhat. Gill became so fascinated with this turn of events that he momentarily ignored the signal coming from his body that he may have drunk too much soda. He pushed it out of his mind for now, wanting to get an answer from Sebastian.

Sebastian figured Gill was just curious and took no offense. "Mum helped me for once. I usually do it myself but she wanted to be sure of no leaks this time.. as she figured you would probably leak during the night," he said sticking his tongue out at Gill in teasing mockery. He then added, "I do wear a larger size than what you and Jonathan have on, as they’re just a little too tight on me. It's the same brand, just the next size up."

"Yeah, I tried one of his once when I was out of my own size and it looked like I was swimming in it," Jonathan giggled as he exaggerated.

Gill giggled at Jonathan's joke while solemnly thinking to himself how much he hoped never to find out what the next size diaper felt like. As happy as he was to be accepted by his new friends, he'd still prefer to be able to keep dry when he needed to- day and night. He adjusted his legs a little, easing some of the pressure on his bladder so at to be sure he remained dry for now.


	13. Superhero Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disagreement about superhero power levels leads to an embarrassing incident for Gill.

"Well for what it's worth I think they almost make you look like Iron Man, which is cool. Not as cool as having The Hulk by your side, but still..." he baited Sebastian, looking down at his own onesie where The Hulk was one of the heroes in the pattern printed on it. The two had often debated at school who the better superhero was and Gill had always found the low stakes arguing fun

"Hey at least Iron Man can say more intelligent sentences than HULK SMASH," Sebastian snickered. "Then again, I'm not sure you can say much more than 'I went pee-pee change me' at the moment, Gill," Sebastian baited Gill.

This angered Gill a bit more than he anticipated and he couldn't take this offense laying down. "Bruce Banner is smarter than that weapon assembly man any day of the week, Hulk mode or not!" he shot back, defending his favorite super scientist turned monster.

He took the second comment with more humor, though, as he meekly told Sebastian, "Also I'm not wet yet!... And I won’t ask you for a change because I'm not going to wet myself tonight...or any night!" As he defended himself from the tease he felt the soda shooting through him like a storm battering against an already fragile dam. He had to settle this before he could excuse himself, though. If he left now he would surely get the worst of the teasing.

"Oh yeah, I bet Iron Man could beat Hulk any day of the week." Looking at Gill he noticed a slight puffiness in his groin. "Ummm Gill, you might not wanna ask me for a change but I wouldn't be so sure about the not wet part..."

Jonathan looked at Gill and giggled a little. "Gill, didn't you notice you had to go?"

"First off, shows how much you know because I definitely haven't wet myself yet, since I have to pee really badly right now! Secondly, Iron Man doesn't have a fighting chance against The Hulk when he's really mad, like when..." Gill froze and considered Jonathan's question. "Hold on..." he said, unzipping his shorts all the way and pressing his hand against his crotch.

Gill's face blushed a deep red at the realization that he may have had an accident without even realizing it. "When...when did I do that?" he asked out loud. His face went from concern to panic and he attempted to pull his short back up in a hurry, fumbling with the zipper and button through his shaky hands.

Finding the task too difficult, he dropped his shorts and stepped out of them before holding his lap with both of his hands. "We're not finished with this yet!" he warned Sebastian as he hurriedly waddled up the stairs in just his onesie, heading for the bathroom before it was too late.

"Well if you leave you lose!" Sebastian snickered after him as he headed for the door. "If you can't argue your point then that means Iron Man is the better hero!" Sebastian wasn't counting on Gill to take the bait but was just having a little fun.

Gill froze halfway up the stairs. 'There's no way I'm going to lose an argument to Sebastian, I'm way too smart for that! Especially an argument with such an easy victory as this!'

Gill, indeed, ate the bait as he turned on his heel and took a couple steps down toward Sebastian, losing some of the battle with his bladder on the way as he felt a quick tinge of release from down below. "But his strength is literally infinite! You could hurl him into the sun and he would survive on pure anger alone!"

Sebastian looked surprised Gill had fallen for the bait, as he had expected a small victory by default, but that comment made him not want to lose the battle. "Look, Hulk might be as smart as Bruce Banner, I give you that, but once he turns Hulk he is just a boring smash machine only the little kiddies like. Iron man got smarts and can control himself, what would Hulk do in a sun? He would melt and when there isn't anything to smash he would turn back to Bruce who would be toast in the sun. Iron man's suit would let him survive the sun's corona and there's no way Hulk can do that so Iron Man wins."

Gill looked at Sebastian, then at the door, then back at Sebastian, then once more at the door, before making up his mind and taking a few steps down the stairs. "Shows what you know about gamma radiation and the sun!" Gill began, bouncing from one foot to the next as, bit by bit, he began to lose the battle with his bladder control. "Iron Man's steel made parts would melt almost instantly but Hulk would survive and become bigger, stronger, and more powerful until The Hulk could destroy that sun itself!" With every hop from foot to foot a longer stream was escaping him and swelling up his diaper. Gill grabbed himself as best he could, stopping the flow entirely so he could have long enough to make his final point.

"Bruce Banner is smart enough to know when- AUGH!" he grunted suddenly, his knees nearly buckling as he went into a small crouch. Tears began to form in his eyes as he realized that, while he may yet win the war, he had definitely lost this particular battle. He no longer had the power to fight it as he felt the diaper swell between his legs, powerless to even consider the possibility that he could stop.

He looked down toward Sebastian and Jonathan, his face a mix of worry and frustration as his onesie very clearly started to puff up in front of them.

Sebastian saw Gill's face start to tear up a little and decided enough is enough. Walking up to Gill, he gave him a hug. "You're right, Hulk is cooler. Now how about we take care of that wet diaper for you, or do you want me to call Mum?"

Gill said nothing for a moment as he stood in Sebastian's embrace, helplessly fully emptying his little bladder and trying not to cry. "Do you...do you mean it about The Hulk?" he asked sadly, the last few drops finally escaping him.

"Yes I do, he wins this discussion." Figuring Gill deserved a win, even if it chaffed him to admit Hulk was better, he was happy to do so for his friend. "And don't worry, yours isn’t the first wet diaper this house has seen." Blushing slightly at that comment, Sebastian looked at Gill. "You feeling better?"

'Wish I would have planned it, but if it lets me win the argument then I'll consider it a victory in my book. Sebastian really can be too nice...' he thought, immediately feeling bad for even thinking it. Gill looked up and smiled warmly at Sebastian. "I think so," he said with a nod.

"But uh...maybe your mom should change me. Unless you don't mind. Or I could do it myself, or even Jon- not that I can’t do it myself. But I might mess it up. Yes okay, definitely your mom. No wait, you! Um...if you don't mind, that is," Gill said, his inner monologue flowing out of him much like his pee had just done.

Sebastian just smiled and ruffled Gill's hair. "I'll change you anytime you need to Gill, you know that." Patting the front of Gill's diaper, Sebastian actually heard a squish. "I think we best change you soon, though, or you might leak onto the Hulk, and I'm not sure even he can survive that," he said while poking his tongue out.

Gill blushed at Sebastian's comment and looked away. Sebastian simply smiled and told him, "Come on, let's get you changed."

With that, Gill instinctively grabbed Sebastian's hand. Now it was his turn to blush. "What...?" Sebastian started, before seeing Gill lean his head back and give a great big yawn. He felt himself start to get sleepy as well, maybe the soda high was wearing off.

Sebastian led his little friend over to the corner of the den where his mother had laid out changing supplies for the night, and the morning if need be. They passed Jonathan on the way, who was sprawled out face down with his little padded butt poking into the air. Sebastian stopped briefly to look at him. "See?" he told Gill, "No way I'd fall asleep before that. I think we best change him too, though, or he might leak in the middle of the night. Could you go get me another diaper and booster please?”

Gill was happy to feel he was helping out and quickly picked up the supplies, even getting the powder. “Thanks, Gill,” Sebastian said before gently unsnapping Jonathan’s onesie. Being careful not to wake his younger brother, he soon had him in a dry diaper before snapping his onesie back up and covering him with a blanket. “OK, let’s get you into something dry too, Gill,” he said before taking Gill’s hand again.

Gill nodded, tiredly rubbing his eye with his free hand as he continued to be led to the corner. Once they got there, Sebastian patted the spot Gill was supposed to lie down on and he collapsed into it. Sebastian proceeded to unbutton the onesie, revealing a diaper that was on the precipice of leaking. "You really like soda, don't you?" he asked Gill. Hearing no reply, he looked up to see Gill's eyelids flickering up and down.

Sebastian smiled and continued wordlessly, taking off the diaper and balling it up before sliding a new one under Gill. He wiped him down, powdered him, and lotioned him before placing in a booster pad and taping on the diaper. "Alright, now let me button you up," he told Gill, again to no reply.

"Gill?" he asked. He shook his little friend a bit. It had, indeed, been a long and stressful day for Gill and he was completely out cold.

Sebastian grinned menacingly. He remembered when he'd gone to his first sleepover he'd fallen asleep early and his friends had tried the hand in warm water prank on him, though since he'd come prepared with a Goodnite it was hard to say whether or not it worked. Maybe a little hazing would cement the memory of Gill's first sleepover as well.

Sebastian reached toward the package of diapers and pulled out another one. He suppressed a laugh as he lifted Gill's butt up and placed him on it, bringing it up between his legs and over his first diaper. Sebastian taped it up as best he could.

'I guess Gill might be too big for this, it looks like the second diaper is gonna pop off at any second,' he thought to himself. He considered taking it off and scrapping the idea but then a better idea came to his mind. He approached the diaper supplies and pulled one of his own, larger diapers out. "Perfect," he told himself.

He went back toward Gill and, confirming the boy was still out cold, proceeded to place a third diaper on him. He taped it up and held his mouth: the diaper to Gill ratio was way, way off. "Let's see you try to leak through that," he whispered playfully to Gill, but more for his own amusement. With great effort, Sebastian was able to button the onesie up, though it looked like Gill was holding a full inflated balloon in his underwear.

Finished, and ready to tuck Gill into bed, Sebastian realized if he woke him up to walk now then the jig would be up. He sighed as he bent down and picked up his young friend in his arms, holding him up by the immense amount of padding on his butt. Careful not to wake the boy, he brought him to the blow-up mattress and gently laid him down and tucked him in nice and snug. "Goodnight, Gill," he whispered softly.

"Mmm night mama..." Gill responded in his half-dreaming state, much to Sebastian's amusement.

Just then the TV started playing a song and the credits for Cars began, signaling that neither of the younger kids were able to make it long enough for just one movie. Sebastian went ahead and turned off the TV before settling into his own spot on the floor and closing his eyes. He knew he should try and use the bathroom before bed, and even now he could sort of feel the urge to pee, but sleep called to him like a Siren's song. He drifted away, looking forward to Gill discovering his prank the next morning.


	14. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up from the sleepover and piece together what was a dream and what is real.

_Jonathan's leg gave a small kick as the young boy lay sleeping, the cover over him making a small jump._

_Deep in his dreams Jonathan was a superhero. Kicking off against the ground he flew high up and scanned the landscape looking for evildoers. Seeing a small child being bullied, Jonathan flew towards him and landed in front of the bullies. "Hey! Bullying isn't nice, leave him alone or I will teach you a lesson."_

_The bullies looked awed at seeing a kid fly and, with mouths agape, they turned and ran. Jonathan made sure the kid was alright before sending him back home. Smiling contently, he kicked off again to look for more children in need, causing his cover to again make a small jump as the smile could be seen on his sleeping face._

_o-o-o-o-o_

_Sebastian was surveying his army: a company of able bodied men ready to obey his every command. He would need them. In front of him lay the trenches held by the enemy. "Men, we need to take that hill. Some of you may not come back but we will fight for what is right- and by God, we will win." Holding up his clenched fist in the air he was expecting applause, instead what he heard was snickering coming from his lines of troops._

_Feeling peeved, he noticed a breeze on his legs thinking to himself it was cold. Looking down he realized the reason- his pants were gone! Standing in front of a battle company, Sebastian was only wearing his helmet, jacket and boots. Where he should be wearing his camo pants, a gleaming white diaper shone like a beacon._

_Covering himself up with his hands, he blushed at the laughter now coming from his troops. Hearing one soldier taunt that maybe the commander needed his rattle. Feeling defeated, Sebastian could feel his diaper growing warm and wet. Lying on the inflatable mattress, a slight hissing sound could be heard as Sebastian shuddered deep in his dream._

_o-o-o-o-o_

_Galloping along on his majestic steed at a steady pace, Gill lead his troops into battle. Before him was a fearsome force indeed: Iron Man was leading a small contingency of extraterrestrials on small hover bikes directly at him and his forces. Looking behind him, he saw only his most trusted soldiers left: his mom and dad, in battle position and ready to give it all for the boy. He looked down at himself, much larger and furrier than he remembered. The monocle on his eye and the 10-gallon hat on his head, too, seemed strange but this was hardly the time to worry about it. He pressed forward, finding his sword and gun had been left at home. He knew his parents had them, though, so he worried not._

_Upon reaching his alien adversaries, they all stopped. It was like, for some reason, they didn't feel like fighting anymore. And the commander of the alien force...he looked familiar?_

_"That saddle seems a little big on you, Colonel," the green, big headed Sebastian told Gill instead of zapping him with his gamma raygun._

_"Maybe he needs extra saddle padding?" the smaller alien behind Sebastian offered, looking a lot like Jonathan._

_Gill struggled for words, wanting to shout but being completely unable to. He tried jumping from his horse but found that the saddle was, in fact, too thick to navigate around- it spread his legs out and elevated his butt too much to really move._

_"I know he's an alien but he might be right," Gill's dad said, much to Gill's shock._

_"I...i don't need any extra saddle padding! I'm a big boy and I can fit on my horse just fine!" Gill finally managed to squeak out._

_No one heard him._

_"Now come here," the green-alien Sebastian told him, making his way forward with both hands pointed menacingly toward Gill. "I'll put you into something more your size..."_

_"No! Noo!! Stop!"_

"Nnnahh!" Gill yelled with a jerk, opening his eyes and being freed from his nightmare.

Catching his breath as best he could, Gill stared at the unfamiliar ceiling of the morning sun lit room. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was or how he got there but eventually he remembered he was at a sleepover. He smiled and looked to the side, where his friend Sebastian was fast asleep on the air mattress next to him. Gill never thought he'd get the experience of waking up at a sleepover, not only because of his lack of friends but also because…

Shooting his hand down to his crotch, he stopped short and accidentally punched something thick around his stomach.

"What the...?" he groggily asked himself, grabbing at whatever it was that was on his groin. He squeezed a bit and was only met with more fabric. Finally, pushing himself up a bit, he looked down and saw the massive bulge that was trying to force itself out of his superhero onesie.

'Oh god, how much did I pee last night?!?' was his first thought, coming to a full sitting position and starting a thorough investigation. He quickly dismissed that theory, though, as he found that he was sitting on nothing but padding yet the air mattress below him was completely dry. Reaching down, he tried to undo the button on his onesie to investigate further but found that the extra diapers put the buttons in a position where his hands could just barely not touch. He rolled around on the floor, becoming increasingly desperate to get his onesie off so he could figure out what the giants ball pressing down on his lower region was.

The noise woke Sebastian up and as he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of Gill rolling around in a much too thick diaper, trying to unbutton his onesie. Stifling a laugh he looked amused at his friend trying to free himself for a minute. Thinking he best help him before he woke up Jonathan, he yawned, "Good morning Gill. Did you sleep well?"

Looking up desperately at Sebastian, he felt a strange mix of fear (at seeing his extra-terrestrial enemy) and relief (at seeing someone who might be able to help him.)

"S-something's wrong with my diaper!" he said in a panic, "It's too big or too full or something! Help me get this onesie off!"

Giggling, Sebastian reached down for the buttons. "I just figured you could use a little extra padding to keep you dry. It seems to have worked, as the bed is dry." He barely needed to pull at the buttons as they strained to come unloose, popping open and revealing the triple diaper underneath.

"Wait...why...extra?" Gill's mind took a few seconds to process what he was seeing. It was hard enough to accept he was sitting in a diaper in front of his friend, much less that he was sitting in several diapers.

Looking down and pulling at the waistband of his diaper, he found another diaper underneath. But, even then, he noticed it looked strange so he pulled at the waistband of that one. The yellow tint told him that he had, in fact, pulled back the final layer and found his primary diaper.

"Did you..." he started, looking up with a sort of shocked expression on his face. "Did you put extra diapers on me when I fell asleep?"

Still giggling, Sebastian nodded. "You fell asleep as I was changing you last night so I figured I best make sure you wouldn't leak." Gently pushing Gill down to a lying position, he removed the 2 extra diapers, leaving Gill in just the one diaper with a booster. "Seems you didn't need it though, as the other two are still dry."

"Of course I didn't need them!" Gill shouted, with no regard to the sleeping Jonathan a couple of beds over. Angrily sitting up to be face to face with Sebastian, he continued,"I come to your house and you invite me to a sleepover, my first sleepover ever might I add, and you think it's alright to put multiple diapers on me while I'm asleep? And to invade my home world and turn my own parents against me?!?"

Seeing the confused and concerned face in Sebastian's eyes, the cogs in Gill's brain finally slipped into motion. He began chuckling under his breath for a few seconds, ramping up like a roller coaster before the first drop, before throwing his head back and giving a tremendous laugh toward the sky. Now cackling hysterically, he laid his head onto the pillow and held his gut, laughing harder than he had in awhile.

Wondering if Gill had lost his marbles Sebastian looked at him and as Gill started laughing hard he couldn't help but join him.

Jonathan suddenly brought the two out of their antics as he sat up and pouted. "What's so funny?" he demanded to know, feeling as if he was either the butt end of a joke or they were having fun without him.


	15. No Use Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start their day by getting into clean clothes but soon a little accident forces Gill to have to go and change again.

Still giggling a, bit Sebastian told Jonathan about the added diaper he put on Gill and how he had accused him of invading his home world. Jonathan saw the diapers lying next to Gill and giggled a bit, though he did look confused at the allegations of invasions.

"When did Seb invade your home world? Are you really an alien?" he asked. Upon hearing him, the other two broke into laughter again.

Feeling something warm spreading around his crotch and down toward his butt, Gill suddenly stopped and sat back up. A look of shock appeared in his eyes as he said, "I, uh...peed again...I think..."

Him and Sebastian stared at each other for a beat before a grin formed on Sebastian mouth. Following his friend's lead, and having a sudden outbreak of the giggles, Gill couldn't help but laugh at his own misfortune. He reached down and felt the crotch of his diaper, following the saturated padding down his leg toward under his bottom where, on the little blow up mattress he was lying, he felt a fresh wet patch.

He suddenly grew very serious. "Uh-oh..." he said, lifting his bottom a bit to examine the spot he'd just left.

Looking back up at Sebastian, and feeling bad he'd wet his friend's air mattress, Gill gave a nervous chuckle and tried to alleviate the tension. "Maybe two diapers wasn't such a bad idea, huh?"

Giggling a bit Sebastian looked at the wet spot. "Yeah, but it's just an air mattress so no harm done, but I bet you would like to get out of that wet thing." Checking himself and Jonathan quick, he found neither of them in danger of leaking and decided to deal with Gill first. Finding Gill's backpack, he put it next to him. "So do you want help or do you wanna take care of it yourself?"

"I want to wear regular undies today," Gill said, knowing his mom would come pick him up soon and wanting to prove he didn't always need protection. "I think I can clean myself up, though, if you want to take care of Jonathan...." he felt some jealousy toward the younger boy, who never seemed to worry about what he was wearing or how it looked or how he would get changed. Still, he wanted Sebastian as a friend and he wanted to show he was a big boy too.

Figuring Gill needed to prove himself, Sebastian just nodded and told Gill where the shower was, saying he would get in once Gill was done. Grabbing a Pull-up, he unbuttoned Jonathan's onesie and cleaned him up before sending him in just the Pull-up to find some clothes. As Jonathan exited, Sebastian picked up his own clothes he had prepared the night before and waited by the bathroom door for Gill to finish up.

After his shower Gill got out and started digging through his backpack for clothes. He pulled out his underwear. 'I told Sebastian I'd wear the underwear already but mom's not supposed to come for another couple of hours. What if I have another accident, there's no way Sebastian would ever let me come over again! Well, at least not without him forcing me into a diaper first... Surely I can go without peeing my pants for 2 hours..."

Gill hesitantly slipped into his white underwear before throwing his clean shorts and a clean shirt on. He picked his slightly wet onesie off the floor and, grabbing his diaper, found that the bathroom trash can was too small to fit it. Not wanting to prance around the house carrying a wet diaper, he bundled it up in the onesie and put his backpack on before opening the door and seeing Sebastian waiting, making him jump a little.

"Oh, uh- hi!" he said nervously before realizing he'd just seen him 15 minutes earlier. Bashfully, he added, "I was looking for where to hide...er, throw away my...you know?"

Taking the hint, Sebastian just smiled at him. "They go in the pail in the upstairs bathroom, just leave it in there and I will take care of it." Giving Gill a couple minutes to sort it out, he waited by the door until Gill emerged again. Heading inside to take his shower, he undressed and stepped into the shower cubicle letting the warm water refresh him. As he was washing himself up he thought about the prank he had pulled and how funny Gill had looked.

"Hope he isn't too mad at me for pulling that fast one on him, but I best be prepared for him trying to get even at some point..." Amused at the thought of Gill trying to outwit him, he rinsed himself off and grabbed a towel. Drying himself off, he got his clothes and dressed himself in his normal cargo shorts and green t-shirt.

Just then he looked down and spotted the onesie Gill had accidentally left behind. Furthermore, he could see the wet spot on it. Giving a mischievous smile he picked up a bag and put the night diapers into it and grabbed the onesie before heading back to the den and getting Jonathan's diaper as well. Coming upstairs he could see the other two eating cereal at the kitchen table, Gill blushing a bit as he saw the plastic bag. Passing by Gill he handed him the wet onesie and said, "I think you forgot these downstairs," before heading to dispose of the bag.

In mid bite of his cereal, Gill absentmindedly took the onesie from Sebastian before realizing what it was and that it was wet. In his surprise, he dropped his spoon onto the edge of the bowl, tipping the cereal over and accidentally spilling milk all over his lap.

"Aw, dangit!" he said, jumping up and looking at the mess. Quickly, he used his onesie and got on his hands and knees to try to dab at the milk and clean it up.

"I'm so sorry, I-" he stopped, looking at the onesie in his hands. Guilty about having lied to his friend then making a mess, he turned back toward them, sadly trying to dry up the milk with his superhero onesie, unsure of what else to do in this situation. "I...I just wanted...just..."

Alice saw the boy struggling and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about the spill, Gill. You go get a dry pair of shorts on and I will clean this up." Looking over at Sebastian she simply gave him a ‘what do you think you were doing mister’ look, making Sebastian quickly head off to finish his errand.

Turning back to Gill, Alice could see he was a bit overwhelmed and giving the boy a hug she sent him off to fix his clothes as she got a mop and cleaned up the spill on the floor before drying the table. Jonathan just sat by the table and thought the whole thing quite funny.

'Stupid Sebastian...no, stupid me. Why did I leave my new onesie out like that? Stupid mistake, Gill,' he thought to himself, carrying his wet onesie and smacking his head with his other hand as he walked down the hall. First he'd wet the Bach family's air mattress, now he spilled milk everywhere. His stomach, too, was getting queasy and he was starting to hope his mom would be here soon. Gill was feeling out of sorts as homesickness began to overshadow the fun of his first sleepover.


	16. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a little more fun before Gill's mom picks him up.

After Gill entered the bathroom he took off his wet shorts. Knowing he only had another hour or so left here and couldn't get his clothes washed in time, he rinsed the milk off in the sink so as not to make his backpack dirty. His underwear, too, was wet from milk so he took that off and rinsed it before it got gross.

Digging into his bag, he realized he was almost completely out of clothes save for one diaper his mom had packed and one pair of cotton shorts that were meant for sleeping. 'I can't wear these shorts with this! It’ll be completely obvious I’m diapered!’ he realized, holding the clothes up in his hands. 'Should I ask Sebastian to borrow some clothes? No, then he's just gonnna give me Jonathan’s clothes and that would be humiliating! But wait, I left my sweater in Sebastian's room! I'll throw these on then put on my sweat! If I'm careful then that will give me more than enough cover for them not to notice!'

Quietly and haphazardly, Gill taped his diaper on as best as he could manage and pulled up his cotton shorts. Looking in the mirror, it was unmistakable what kind of underwear he was wearing. He sighed and threw his wet clothes in his backpack, making sure not to forget any this time, before running to Sebastian's room and throwing on his oversized purple hoodie.

When he came back down to the kitchen and saw the family around the table waiting for him he simply gave an awkward smile and said, "Sorry about that..." He put his hands into the pocket of his sweat, pushing it down even further to cover himself.

Looking at Gill as he came back to the kitchen, Alice could see the baggy mess he had made of trying to diaper himself. Not wanting the poor boy to potentially leak, she asked him to come with her for a bit. Gill gulped, thinking he was in trouble, as he got up and followed her. Sebastian was unsure if his friend was in trouble and started standing up but a slight shake of his mom’s head told him to stay put.

Leading Gill into Jonathan's bedroom, she gently picked him up and put him on the changing table, much to Gill’s outward distress. "Don't worry Gill, you're not in trouble but I couldn't help notice it seemed like you needed some help with your underwear." Pulling down the sleep shorts, she saw a rather clumsily taped on diaper. ‘This would leak if he had even a small accident,’ she thought.

Looking around she found a pair of Jonathan's shorts in a black color and put them next to Gill. Reaching under the table, she brought out a Goodnite and a Pampers. "As you are awake now I figure the Goodnite might be enough to catch any small mishaps and it makes it easier if you do need to go. Would you prefer one of those for the day?"

Waiting for Gill's answer, she considered Charlotte had sent him over in diapers but figured the boy could do with a small break if he wanted it.

Gill took his hands away from his face, as they'd been there to hide his embarrassment from the moment he saw the changing table. "Y...yes please, mam..." he said politely, feeling bad for troubling her so much.

Taking off the diaper Gill was wearing, she dusted him with a little baby powder before rubbing it in and pulling up the Goodnites. Grabbing the shorts, she slipped them onto his feet and pulled them over the Goodnite. "There we go. Now you wont need the big sweater to hide in, it's much too warm to wear something like that." Lifting Gill down, she handed him the sleep shorts before disposing of the Pampers in the pail.

Picking Gill up in a hug, she comforted the boy. "Your mum will come pick you up later, until then I'm sure the two little mischief makers I call sons will want to play some more with you, so why don't you go have some fun with them until she comes?" Knowing that getting the boys to playing would ease Gill's worries, she sent him off with a small pat to his rear.

When Gill returned to the boys he wasn't sure if he could muster the energy to hang out with them, but when he saw they were posted up and playing Super Smash Brothers in front of the living room TV he suddenly became very excited.

"Oooh, I didn't know you guys played! Mind if I take winner?" he asked, taking a seat next to Sebastian.

He watched the brothers compete with some amusement. All items on and playing Pac-Land while they clearly had no eye for strategy, instead opting to play their favorite characters with no mind to how good they were. He grinned to himself, knowing this time he had the upper hand.

"That will be me shortly," Sebastian said, slightly cocky as he landed a hit on Jonathan's character.

"In your dreams, I am going to beat you this time!" Jonathan exclaimed as he launched a counter attack. Gill sat down and watched the two fight. Sebastian decided there was no way he would let Jonathan win, as he wanted to see how good Gill was. Managing to beat his brother in fairly short order, Jonathan handed the controller to Gill, pouting that he would win next time.

Gill picked Donkey Kong, even though he liked other characters more, before they began the match. At first Gill played easy, seeing how good Sebastian was, before ramping up and trying new things on him. Gill had had many late nights playing this game online competitively- if there was one thing he was confident in it was Super Smash Brothers. Flexing some, and giving himself a challenge, he decided to only kill Sebastian by grabbing him and carrying him off the stage before throwing him into the side, stage spiking him.

"Aha!" he gloated, pumping a fist into the air and proud of finally getting a win on his older friend.

"How did you do that move?!" Sebastian exclaimed as he somewhat reluctantly handed the controller to Jonathan. Surprised at how good Gill was, he paid close attention to the match.

Gill explained the mechanics as best he could while picking a new character. He was willing to go all out against Sebastian but he thought better of giving it his all against Jonathan, so he opted to play King K. Rool. He toyed with Jonathan's Incineroar for a while, letting the kid get some hits in but staying mostly ahead, until the very end when a hammer suddenly dropped in front of Jonathan. Picking up the powerful item, he made his way toward a fleeing King K. Rool and took his last stock with ease.

"Ahhh, come on!" Gill exclaimed, falling back into the couch and passing the controller back to Sebastian while Jonathan laughed in victory. He wasn’t used to playing with items enabled.

As the new match between Jonathan and Sebastian played, a knock came from the door and Alice quickly walked by the TV to go answer it (which gave Jonathan another lucky break in getting a heart to restore all his health, much to Sebastian's annoyance.)

As Jonathan was finishing up his win, Charlotte and Alice came into the room. When Gill saw his mom, something overcame him as he jumped up and went to hug her tight.

Laughing, Charlotte rhetorically asked her son, "Oh, did you miss me?" Then, to Sebastian and Jonathan, she asked, "So, did you boys all have fun?" She was nervous how Gill would be around other kids all night, she'd hardly gotten a wink of sleep from how much she had worried about her son.

Sebastian gave a grin. "Yeah we had fun but I'm definitely beating him in Smash next time!!"

Jonathan gave a proud grin. "Well he can't beat me!"

"Play me no items, for glory!" Gill shot back, equally playful and serious.

"Alright, say bye to your friends and get your backpack," Alice told Gill, who ran around the house forgetting where he'd last left his bag. Turning to Charlotte, she asked in a whisper, "So how did he do?"

Whispering back, Alice informed her, "He did fairly well, he was a bit homesick this morning, worried you weren't coming, but they had fun and enjoyed each others company. He is a lil darling and welcome here anytime," she assured Charlotte.

Her heart broke at the thought of her son being so homesick but she knew it was a necessary step of growing up. "Well thanks for having him over. Y'know, my husband was thinking of having a little get together tonight. Would you and the boys be free for a BBQ? I'm sure Gill would love to have some kids his own age there."

Alice looked at Charlotte and gave a smile. "You sure you want my little monsters eating you out of house and home?”she joked. “But we would love to join you for a barbeque and the kids could have some more fun together."

"Great! I'll call you a bit later with the details," Charlotte said as Gill ran into the room carrying his backpack.

"Ready!" he announced.

"And what do we say...?" Charlotte asked.

"Thanks for letting me stay over Mrs. Bach. Same to you, Sebastian and Jonathan!"

Sebastian and Jonathan paused their game and run up to Gill, hugging him. "It was cool to have you over, hope we can do it again soon" Jonathan exclaimed excitedly.

Agreeing with his younger brother, Sebastian gave the same sentiment then leaned in and whispered in Gill's ear, "Next time I'm keeping you in the double diapers for the night though." He gave a cheeky grin at Gill.

Indignant, Gill responded without thinking, "It was the soda and my medicine! I didn't need...uh..." Looking up at the two mothers in the room, he bashfully scratched the back of his head. "Nevermind..."

Giving a quick, curious smile to Alice, Charlotte said her goodbyes and took Gill by the hand, leading him out of the house. Before she made her exit, she called back to Alice, "Oh, and I'll return these shorts to you tonight after I wash them!"

From the other side of the door the Bach's could hear Gill whine, "Mooommmm!"

Alice held Sebastian back a little as Jonathan stormed off to resume the game. "How did the night go?"

Knowing what his mother wanted to know, Sebastian remembered the onesie downstairs. "Gill leaked a little, so his onesie is in the wash basket downstairs and the sheets on the air mattress will need washing too. I cleaned up after us, though."

Satisfied with the answer she headed downstairs and inspected the damage. While the sheet would need washing, the plastic cover of the air mattress just needed a quick wipe down. Pulling out the plug, she let it sink down while she emptied the laundry basket in the bathroom and moved it all into the washing machine before starting it.


	17. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gill and his mom go to the grocery store to pick up a few things for the BBQ.

It was only a few blocks but the ride back to his house was still nerve-wracking for Gill. He bounced around in his carseat and looked out the windows frantically as his mom drove the two of them back home.

“So it sounds like you boys had fun,” Charlotte said, all too used to her son’s behavior.

“Yeah, lots of fun,” Gill replied, then hastened to add, “Watch out for that car, it’s coming right at us!”

“It’s parked,” Charlotte pointed out patiently, before continuing, “Well that’s good. And did you manage to stay dry at all?”

“Yup!” Gill declared proudly. “Mrs. Bach helped me change out of my underwear this morning but I still haven’t had an accident since.”

“Since? So you changed into underwear and wet them, is what you’re saying?”

“N-no! I meant I haven’t peed my pants at all today!”

“So then why are you borrowing those shorts?”

“I spilled some milk on myself this morning.”

Charlotte was suspicious. “Is this like all those times you’ve spilled milk on yourself at school?”

“N-no, it was actually an accident!” Gill insisted.

“An _accident?_ ”

“No, an accident-accident!”

“Gill please, you know I’m just worried about you. It’s okay if you had an accident this morning, I just wish you wouldn’t lie about it.”

“I didn’t- hey, you missed the turn!” Gill said, nearly spinning himself fully around in his carseat as they passed their street.

“Oh, we’re gonna stop and get some stuff for the BBQ tonight,” Charlotte informed him.

“But I…” Gill started, knowing this wouldn’t help his case any. “But I forgot to pee before we left Sebastian’s...”

Charlotte pursed her lips. “And what did Mrs. Alice change you into after your accident this morning?”

“ _The_ accident,” Gill insisted. “...and she put me in Goodnites.”

“Do you think you can make it to the grocery store?” she asked.

Gill nodded, somewhat sure of himself.

o-o-o-o-o

“Hurry hurry hurry!” Gill said, bouncing up and down in his car seat as his mom unbuckled him.

“You’re just making it worse trying to rush like this,” Charlotte lectured him, picking him up from the carseat and setting him down on his own two feet. He hopped from one foot toward the other, not-so-subtly grabbing at himself to hem the pressure.

The two walked into the grocery store as fast as they could manage and, as soon as they got through the sliding glass door, Charlotte pointed toward the restroom. “Go on, I’ll meet you at the produce aisle,” she told him.

Gill wasted no time and shot toward the bathroom like a rocket, ignoring the slight smirks he got from the adults as he passed by them. Busting through the bathroom door, he froze for a second when he realized there were other people in the bathroom.

At the changing table there was a dad addressing his infant child while he talked to his young son in the lone stall.

“Just try and go,” the dad called across the bathroom.

“But I dun need to!” the child replied, sounding no more than 4 years old.

Gill tried to ignore him as he rushed forward toward the urinals, still clutching himself slightly. Unzipping his shorts and pulling his Goodnite down, while trying to not reveal he was wearing one, he suddenly froze. He heard the sound of the father taping his baby’s diaper, he heard the slight absentminded humming from the stall behind him, he heard the little coos coming from the baby and the hum of the light fixtures.

The piercing quietness and echoing of the small bathroom filled Gill with stage fright.

After a few seconds of nothing coming, Gill knew he must have looked like an idiot standing there and not doing anything. He closed his eyes and pushed, hearing a small trickle come out and give him some relief. Pushing a bit harder, he got another little trickle before stopping suddenly, realizing he almost pushed a little too hard and nearly filled his Goodnite another way.

Knowing there was no way out of this situation, and becoming self conscious about how long he’d been standing there, Gill pulled up his Goodnite and rezipped his shorts, deciding he’d wait outside until the bathroom was empty. But, as he turned on the sink and started washing his hands, his bladder gave an involuntary jolt from the running water and he began to feel the warmness spread around his Goodnite. His legs shook and he was unable to stem the flow so all he could do was stand at the sink and wash his hands as he wet his pants.

As he was finishing his accident, the stall door opened and the young boy emerged. “I did it, daddy!” he called out.

“Good job! Using the toilet like a big boy!” the dad praised. He then turned to his newly-changed infant and added, “And one day you’ll get out of that diaper and be potty trained too!”

Gill felt as if the father was addressing him with that comment while he felt the wet Goodnite sag a little inside his shorts. He choked back tears as he dried his hands and went to go tell his mom.

o-o-o

Gill was red faced and nervous when he me up with Charlotte, who could see that things clearly didn’t go the boy’s way.

“You were in there a while, what happened?” she asked.

“Well there was a boy in the stall...and I couldn’t go at the urinal so I kind of...had an accident,” he admitted.

“Oh Gill, you didn’t!” Charlotte said, putting a hand on Gill’s butt.

“I didn’t poop myself!” he insisted, much too loudly. Crossing his arms and lowering his voice, he added, “I have at least that much control…”

“So why didn’t you go at the urinal?” she asked.

“I was embarrassed to go in front of other people…” he shyly admitted.

“You’re too embarrassed to pee in a urinal so you pee in your pants?” she asked pointedly.

Gill didn’t have a reply, he just looked away ashamedly.

“If you didn’t make it in time then that’s fine, you just need to stop lying to me about it. I’m starting to get worried about the frequency of your accidents, Gill.”

“I’m not lying…” Gill mumbled.

Charlotte sighed and decided to drop the subject for now. The two went about the store and added all their groceries for the BBQ to their cart until, finally, Mrs. Sativa lead them down the baby aisle and tried to nonchalantly add a very large box of diapers to the cart.This didn’t escape Gill’s notice, however.

“W-why so many?!” he protested, eyeing the number that said there were nearly 50 in the box.

Charlotte sighed and set the box in the cart before kneeling in front of Gill, looking him in the eyes. “I think...I think it might be wise to put you back in diapers for a while. Just until we figure out what’s wrong with you.”

This took Gill completely by surprise. “Wait, what?! No, I can use the potty!” Tears started forming in his eyes.

“Keep it down, Gill,” Charlotte told him, looking up and down the aisle for other people. “I’m just thinking that you’ve had trouble getting to the bathroom these last couple of weeks. So, just until we can get you to see a doctor, I’d like to keep you in diapers for a while.”

“I’ve been stressed…” Gill choked out, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I don’t-i don’t need to go back to diapers…”

Seeing her son like this broke Charlotte’s heart but his safety and health were her primary concern. Sighing, she decided to cut a deal. “Alright, Gill, how about this: tomorrow I’ll schedule a doctor’s appointment for later this week. If you can stay dry during the day from now until the doctor sees you then I wont put you back in diapers. Deal?”

Gill looked at his mom and weakly told her, “Deal.” Then, looking down at his shorts, he added, “What about…”

Standing up, Charlotte patted her son on the head. “That one doesn’t count, we’ll start time after I get you changed.” Putting the diapers back on the shelf, she decided to switch gears and try to cheer Gill up. “Now dry those eyes, we’ve got a barbecue to get ready for.


	18. Excitable Anticipations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are all excitedly awaiting the BBQ and Gill gets to show off.

Alice shook her head and chuckled slightly to herself; both Sebastian and Jonathan were looking forward to the BBQ with the Sativa's and were showing excitement at the thought of the food and fun. Sebastian was trying to play it cool and not seem excited but Alice could tell he was looking forward to it. Jonathan, on the other hand, was a bouncing ball of impatient energy constantly nagging about how it was time to go.

"Not yet dear, we don't want to show up before they are expecting us, after all," she said, for what felt like the dozenth time that hour as Jonathan gave a small pout of impatience. Sebastian, thankfully, came to her rescue by challenging his younger brother to a game, saying he wanted a little practice to beat Gill next time they played.

Not being too much of a challenge to him, Alice was just glad Sebastian got Jonathan out of her hair for a little while. Leaving the boys to play, she went and prepared a few items to bring over to the BBQ. Even though Charlotte had insisted there was no need, she still wanted to contribute. She had made a nice whipped cream fruit sponge cake and her famous potato salad to bring over.

Packing up the food, she glanced over at the clock and asked her husband, James, to tell the boys to get ready. As he headed towards the den she called after him to bring the bag for Jonathan just in case. Giving a nod, he entered the den and picked up both boys, slinging them over his shoulder to giggles from Jonathan and, "Heyy Dad..." from Sebastian.

Informing both his sons it was time to go, they ran and got their shoes on before impatiently waiting for their parents to arrive and get going. A few minutes later they all headed out the door and Sebastian lead the way to the Sativa household, where Alice rung the doorbell.

At the Sativa's, Gill was doing his part in preparing for the party. He cleaned his room, this time being sure no embarrassing items were left out, then started cleaning the rest of his house the best he could. It was unnecessary, as Jean and Charlotte Sativa were doing most of the work and Gill tended to clean in one little place until it was absolutely spotless, but Gill was happy to be helping nonetheless.

Not long after Gill's dad had gone out to start the grill, Gill heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" he yelled to his mom, running across his house and opening the door without bothering to check who it was.

"Hey there Gill, could you let your mum and dad know we arrived please?" Alice said as she spotted the excited boy. "Sebastian and Jonathan, feel free to go with him until we call for you."

Figuring it would take a little while before the food was ready, Alice was hoping the kids could burn off some energy before that time. Seeing them all run off, she shouted to her kids to take their shoes off first. Quickly kicking their sandals off in the general direction of the shoe rack, she shook her head and tidied them up.

As she straightened up she saw the kids barreling upstairs towards what she assumed was Gill's bedroom. As Gill passed her she saw he had one hand holding himself and was tempted to divert his attention to a bathroom trip but figured it was out of order to do so for another person's child. "Oh well, the Goodnite should still be good," she thought to herself. Just then Charlotte came into the room and they exchanged pleasantries before heading to the backyard.

"Dad said the food should be ready in about an hour," Gill told his guests as they entered his bedroom. "And my mom bought some soda for us too!" he added. In his excitement, he hardly noticed he was already bouncing between his feet and clutching himself.

Sebastian was all too familiar with the indications of the potty dance, from watching Jonathan to miss the signs, and whispered into Gill's ear, "Might wanna do a pit stop before you need another change."

"Huh?" Gill asked, taken off guard. His immediate instinct was to deny. "I don't need to-" he started, then remembered the deal he'd made with his mom. "I'll be right back!" he called to them, turning on his heel and rushing out toward his bathroom holding himself. A few seconds later, Sebastian and Jonathan heard a door slam quickly down the hall.

Jonathan turned to his brother and asked what was going on.

"Nothing much, I just think Gill needed to use the potty. What about you?"

"I don't need to go and I'm dry...I think..." Knowing that usually meant the opposite, Sebastian checked real quick and found his brother did indeed need a change. Giving a small sigh, he quickly headed down and grabbed the bag from his dad, saying hi to Charlotte and Jean at the same time.

When he came back he found was Gill still gone and figured he must have needed to go more than he realized. Spreading out the on-the-go changing mat from the bag on Gill's bed, he lifted Jonathan up and pulled his shorts off. Just as he was hiking up Jonathan's shirt for easier access, the door opened and Gill entered.

"Sorry about that," Gill said, entering his room casually and stopping when he saw he'd interrupted something. "Oh! Er...um, should I wait for you to finish?" he asked, averting his eyes.

"Hmmm?" Sebastian said, as he was more focused on the task at hand. "Nah, it's fine Gill. Besides, I changed you two next to each other last night anyways," Sebastian said, with a small smirk. Jonathan just laid there patiently waiting and seemed to not care Gill was looking at him while he got changed.

"Oh...oh yeah..." Gill said, embarrassed by the memory. "Thanks again for everything last night, I had a ton of fun." Slightly under his breath, but loud enough to make sure the brothers heard, he added, "But glad to be in my regular underwear again...."

Sebastian looked over at him. "Good for you, lets just hope you don't have any accidents in them." Thinking for a second, he got a bit curious. "So Gill, why did your mum send you to school in Goodnites if she’s letting you wear underwear at home, then?"

Gill looked down and scratched his arm, embarrassed. "That...that was just because it was the first day of school and I was nervous...but then after I came home today without any clean clothes or diapers she said she wants to put me back in them full time..." He got very quiet and started shrinking into his hoodie, really not wanting to admit this but having no one else he could talk to about these sort of things. "I don't need diapers, though...I'm a big boy..."

"Ouch, that wont be much fun." Sebastian was actually feeling sorry for his new friend. Getting put back in diapers didn't sound like it would be much fun, not to mention the problems he would face at school if anyone found out. He thought to himself that it was a good thing it was almost the summer holidays so if Gill did end up back in diapers at least he would have some time to adjust.

"Well I must admit when I saw your Goodnites in school I thought you needed them all the time. Getting put into them just for the first day of school seems a bit much. Unless... you do have a lot of accidents?" Sebastian ended the sentence by looking curiously at Gill but without judging him.

"I don't have any-" Gill started, then remembered who he was talking to. "I don't have that many," he corrected. He forced a brave smile though as he informed the brothers, "But mom said all I had to do was stay dry for the rest of the week and I wont have to worry about it."

Quietly but uncertainly, he added, "...should be easy enough..."

"So if you don't have anymore accidents this week she won't put you back in diapers?" Sebastian was thinking that might be hard for Gill to do, as he already seemed to have had a near miss with holding himself as they arrived. Deciding he would help Gill in any way he could to let him avoid a padded fate, he made a promise to himself to keep an eye out for his friend.

Gill nodded shyly, then stood around awkwardly as Sebastian finished changing Jonathan. "So uh...what do you guys want to do until the food's ready?" he asked.

Jonathan bounced up from the bed feeling like the change had taken forever. "What toys you got?" He said with enthusiasm unmatched in any other species than a young boy. He wanted to see what cool toys Gill had and hoped he might get to play with some of them. Sebastian, having already seen Gill's collection, figured he would just let Jonathan be awed and hopefully this would make Gill forget his predicament.

"Tons!" Gill told him, excited to show off his superhero collection. He lead Jonathan to his shelf and started pulling action figures off of it. "Here's The Hulk, and here's Spiderman. Oh, and I've got Batman and Superman, too," he said, handing each toy to Jonathan as he named them, filling the younger boy’s arms up with more toys than he could hold.

Jonathan's eyes went wide. Not only did Gill have an amazing collection of super hero action figures, he also let him touch them. Normally older boys were so afraid of him breaking them that he was only allowed to see them and not actually play with them. He was shortly lost in his own little make believe world as the Hulk and Spiderman started an epic battle between them.


	19. Charcoal Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents have a little chat as the food burns.

As the boys passed the time playing, the grown-ups were out back finishing up the food.

"Thanks again for looking after Gill last night," Jean said, poking a hot dog with a skewer and trying to pretend he was a good cook. "I know he can be a handful."

"Oh it was nothing at all, they looked after themselves more or less," Alice said. "Gill was very well behaved so we didn't really have any issues at all and the boys seemed to enjoy their time together. Jonathan kept going on about Gill this, Gill that," she added with a chuckle. "But we were happy to have him come over and he is welcome anytime."

"Good, I'm glad he was well behaved," Jean said.

Charlotte added in apologetically, "And I found out about his little accident this morning, sorry about the mess," she said, thinking Gill had lied about his wet clothes being the result of spilled milk. "I washed Jonathan's shorts, just remind me before you leave to get them out of the dryer."

"Oh, it wasn't a big deal. Just glad he fit into Jonathan's shorts so he could get some dry ones," Alice laughed, thinking Charlotte meant the milk spill and not realizing she actually thought Gill had wet them by accident. "If you could grab the shorts now I can just put them in the bag for Jonathan and keep them there in case he leaks," Alice said, as it it was no big deal catching the Sativa's off guard with her frank and open attitude towards her sons accidents.

Charlotte gave a nervous chuckle but went to fetch the shorts. Meanwhile, Jean made small talk, "So what do you folks do? Lived in town long?"

James replied, "Well I work in security and we’ve lived in this part of town since the kids were born. We have moved around a couple times but always within the same general area so the kids could stay in the same school and keep their friends."

Alice gave a small nod before continuing, "I was a stay at home mum until Jonathan started school, but now I work at an attorney’s office hoping to make partner at some point."

"Also, both me and James grew up in this town, so we wanted to stay here and let our kids grow up in it too. It's not easy to find a place where you feel like you belong, so we are planning to stick around," James chuckled. "You see, me and Alice were high school sweethearts and stayed together ever since. What about you two then? What is it you guys do and are you from this town as well?"

Jean nodded, still manning the grill and trying to act like he knew anything about cooking. "Me and Charlotte met freshman year of college, we both moved out here to attend. Sophomore year rolls around and well... Gill came around that same time. I finished up last year and got my doctorate in American History and one of my professors got me a nice little adjunct teaching job at the university."

Charlotte came out from the house, carrying a pair of shorts that she gave to Alice. "Charlotte here put her degree on hold to look after Gill," Jean added.

Charlotte nodded. "But now that he's sort of independent I've been able to go back and work on finishing up. Thankfully my classes have all been when Gill's in school this semester, but come summer school we might have to find a daycare he can stay at..."

"If I was tenured that would be covered..." Jean sighed. Just then, he realized one of his sausages had rolled too far toward the flame and caught fire.

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed, pulling it off the grill and blowing on it furiously to put it out. "Sorry, that one will be mine."

James let out a small laugh. "Don't worry about it, my dad always used to say coal is good for your singing voice and if you ask Alice mine could use all the help it can get."

Alice snorted. "Dear, you can hardly sing in the shower without the water refusing to come out."

James acted indignant. "Well I can't help it if you are unable to understand my genius voice," he said with a clear joking tone.

Turning serious, Alice looked at Charlotte. "Why would you need a daycare, though? Is he able to look after himself for a few hours a day? If not, Sebastian is used to looking after Jonathan when we are working during the summer and he might be able to help if needed."

Charlotte bit her lip. "It's not that Gill can't look after himself...it's more that he's afraid to be home alone for too long," she said, not wanting to admit that she, herself, was afraid of leaving her son alone. "But...would that be okay? I'd imagine Gill would be embarrassed to be babysat by one of his classmates. On the other hand, I'm sure he'd have fun hanging out with Sebastian all day... Though would it be fair to have Sebastian have to hang around a younger kid all day? And maybe it would be best to send Gill somewhere to socialize with more kids...Oh, but what if the kids don't like him or he doesn't like them? No, I'm sure-"

"Charlotte," Jean said, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. Charlotte looked at Jean, who simply gave her a smile. "We might just take you up on that, we'll talk about it later," he told the Bach's. Looking down at the grill, he realized one of the hamburger buns he was toasting was starting to burn.

"Damn!" he said again, pulling it off. "I'll take that as the dinner bell. Charlotte, mind getting the boys?"

"I'll grab them" James said standing up. "I'm sure they must be hungry by this point, so it shouldn't be hard to tear them away from whatever they are doing." Giving a small nod to his wife, he left to find the boys. Heading upstairs, he quickly located the boys by the noise they were making. Looking into the room he chuckled to himself seeing all three engaged in a superhero fight. Taking a second to remember his own childhood and the fun he used to have, he felt slightly jealous of the boys and thought to himself, "Don't be in a hurry to grow up, boys, and enjoy this time."

Sebastian spotted his dad and felt slightly embarrassed to be seen playing with the two younger boys while being just as enthusiastic as them about the superhero action figures. "What's up dad?"

"Oh nothing much, son of mine, but if you fancy some coal to eat I think Jean is about done burning the food," he chuckled.

Gill let out a groan. "Sorry guys, my dad thinks he’s a chef but he always seems to burn everything."

Sebastian laughed and looked at his own dad. "Well Dad here is known as the cremator. Whenever he does a barbeque we get coal, too."

Feigning indignance, James picked up Sebastian and threw him over his shoulder. "Well son, if you feel that way then I will save any lumps of coal from the barbeques for your Christmas presents!!" 

Playing along, Sebastian pleaded, "Oh no, sir, I will happily eat any coal you may burn! Just don't make it my gift!"

Laughing, Gill stood and started following them outside. Before going downstairs, though, he thought he'd try using the toilet once more while he was close. "I'll meet you guys down there," he said, ducking into the bathroom.

James carried Sebastian all the way to the tables in the backyard and went up to Jean. "Do you think this one would taste good grilled?"

Jean was a bit surprised and didn't respond while Alice chuckled, "Honey, you know you don't barbeque kids. You use them in salads."

Slapping his head, James chuckled, "You are right dear, I forgot. But it seems we already have a salad so we may as well keep this one until the next time."

Alice gave a nod as James set Sebastian down and he joined Jonathan at the barbeque, putting some food on their plates.

Charlotte turned to James and asked about Gill.

"I think he went for a quick pit stop, he should be joining us shortly."

Charlotte gave a nod and a quick glance towards the house before joining the line for food, where Jean was serving up everyone.

Jean was serving the best, least burnt pieces to his guests when Gill emerged from the backdoor. When he took his place behind Charlotte in the back of the line, Charlotte leaned down and whispered into his ear, "How'd it go?"

Gill's face turned red and he started biting his thumbnail a little. "Fine, I guess..."

Charlotte pulled his thumb away from his mouth. "Good to hear. You know, it might be best if you didn't have any soda toni-"

"No, please!" Gill pleaded, suddenly looking very disappointing. Seeing the stern look his mom was giving him, he backtracked and tried bargaining. "M-maybe just a cup?"

"One cup," Charlotte agreed before getting hers and Gill's food and joining the Bach's at their patio table. Once she got there she took a red Solo cup and poured Gill a modest glass before sitting him down on the end, next to Sebastian and Jonathan.

Shortly after, Jean joined the group with his plate of rejected and burnt foods.

"Bonaparte tea!" Gill said, raising his glass in a toast and completely butchering and misunderstanding the saying. Jean raised his glass and joined in on the toast, telling James and Alice with the side of his mouth, "Don't correct him, I taught him wrong on purpose as a joke."

Both the Bach's had trouble not laughing at the toast from Gill, but finding it quite cute they had no desire to correct him. When the children had moved onto their own little conversation at the end of the table, James chuckled quietly at Jean, "That is quite funny. Let them have their fun and views for now, they will be grown fast enough without us pushing them on."

Alice nodded. "Yes, while I wish Jonathan would get his nervous bladder under control at least still dealing with that side of children means I never felt the need for a third child."

James couldn't help but butt in. "And a good thing too, as two trouble makers are more than enough."

Jean and Charlotte laughed at their antics but Charlotte, seeing how Sebastian and Jonathan interacted, couldn't help wonder if it would have been better for Gill to have a sibling.

“Maybe we should have another baby…” Charlotte suggested longingly to James.

Jean didn’t reply, he simply pursed his lips and, internally, worried about how much it would cost to buy diapers for two children instead of just one.


	20. Super Soakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids and grown-ups separate after dinner and do their own things.

After finishing their dinner of questionable-quality BBQ, Charlotte rose from the table. "Why don't you boys go play while I go inside and get James and Alice some wine. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good!" Sebastian said, all the boys jumping up and about to run off.

"Uh-uh," Alice stopped them with an all too familiar tone. "And what do we say?"

"Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Sativa," the two boys said in a practiced, polite unison as they ran off.

When Gill went to follow, Charlotte grabbed him by the shoulder and brought him in close. "Don't forget to try and use the bathroom, sweetie," she said into his ear.

"Oh, right!" Gill said, suddenly a look of urgency in his eyes. Clutching himself, he called out toward the brothers, "I'll be right there!" before running into the house.

Sebastian turned around at Gill's call and saw the way he was running. ‘He went just before we ate, poor kid must have a bad bladder,' he thought, reminding himself of his promise to help Gill out.

Him and Jonathan headed to Gill’s room to wait. Entering the room, Jonathan immediately picked up the action figures and wanted to get back into the battle. Looking around for Gil,l he asked Sebastian where he went

"I think he just taking care of some business, he should be back shortly, though."

Seeming a bit confused by the mention of Gill and business in the same sentence, Jonathan took a moment to put it all together before understanding lit his face "Oh he needed to go potty?"

Sebastian simply nodded and asked how Jonathan was doing in that department. Giving himself a quick check, Jonathan confirmed he was still dry but needed to go.

"Well hurry up and go, then. We will wait for you before we start playing." Giving a small chuckle, he watched as Jonathan tried holding himself while running, expecting he might need to give his brother a change shortly as he heard Jonathan pleading with Gill to be let into the bathroom.

"Just a second!" Gill called back to Jonathan, washing his hands for the CDC recommended full 20 seconds. Outside the door, Jonathan bounced from foot to foot as he listened to the running water. When Gill opened the door, he told Jonathan, "All yours," before walking past him.

"Nevermind..." Jonathan sighed, turning to follow Gill back to his bedroom.

"Oh... uh..." Gill started awkwardly. "Sorry..."

Once they got into his room, Gill awkwardly informed Sebastian, "Er...didn't quite make it in time, I think." He looked back and saw Jonathan hadn't quite followed him into the room and was still in the hallway, finishing up dejectedly.

Sebastian looked at Gill's shorts, expecting to see a wet spot on the front of them and cocking his head slightly. "You look dry to me, though?"

As Gill blushed furiously, he stammered out indignantly, "N-n-not m-me... J-Jonathan"

Sebastian chuckled. "Sorry buddy, just it sounded like you meant yourself. I will get the lil’ rugrat changed... if you don't mind me using your bed for it?"

Gill gave a nonchalant wave that it was fine and Sebastian went into the hallway to find Jonathan waddling towards him. "Didn't quite make it this time, eh bro?"

Jonathan just looked up at him and shrugged. "It was busy and I couldn't hold it"

"Well let's get you into something dry before we start up the fight again."

As Jonathan was getting changed, he looked to the side and noticed that Gill had a nice collection of water guns hidden behind his toy chest and excitedly asked him about them.

"Oh yeah, dad's university did a special spirit day or something and they let us keep a few! I usually just use them as fake weapons when playing pretend, though. Never had anyone to play with them with..." Gill said pathetically, but then picked up his tone and added, "After the change wanna go out and see if they still work?"

Sebastian gave Gill a mock glare as he pulled a dry Goodnite up Jonathan's legs. "I just got him into something dry and you’re looking to soak him again?"

Gill started apologizing until he saw Sebastian poking his tongue out at him. "I am soooo going to get you," he threatened.

Jonathan, meanwhile was eagerly clapping his hands and going on about how he would demolish both the bigger boys in a water gun fight. Sebastian and Gill both laughed at his excitement, even though they both also looked forward to some watery fun and a little cooling off in the hot weather.

"Well with those super soakers maybe you got a chance, lets just hope you don't soak yourself first," Sebastian said to Gill with a chuckle.

"Give me some credit, I know which end to fire from!" Gill defended himself. Sebastian smirked and looked at Gill's shorts as Gill finally realized what he meant. "I don't- that wont be a problem!" Gill insisted, walking over to the squirt guns and grabbing one. "I'm gonna go and ask mom if we can play with these, grab a couple of guns and meet me outside when you're finished changing."

Gill ran down the staircase with a devious grin on his face and went into the backyard up to the parents, who were all drinking and laughing. "Hey mom!" Gill interrupted, holding the water gun excitedly in front of him. "Mind if we play with these?"

"There's only one there," Jean pointed out. "And who's we?"

"Daaad, you know what I mean!" Gill whined.

"Go ahead, but do it out front so you boys don't have to worry about hitting us," Charlotte responded.

Gill began running off but paused and turned back. "Mind if we go to the park? It's got more obstacles we can use," he asked.

"Is that alright?" Charlotte asked Alice. "It's just down the street."

"Of course," Alice replied.

"Then go ahead," Charlotte told Gill.

"When Sebastian and Jonathan come out here tell them where I went, I'm gonna hide in the bushes and ambush them!" Gill said, quickly filling his gun with the garden hose and running to the front yard. He found some bushes and ducked into them, waiting for his prey.


	21. Ambush!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day of BBQ and playing amongst friends turns into an all out warzone.

Sebastian finished dressing Jonathan and looked through the pile of weapons before choosing a big super soaker as his weapon while Jonathan chose a small gun, not wanting to drag a big one around. Heading downstairs, they went up to their parents and told them of the plans.

James looked at his boys as if he was considering the matter very carefully. "But what if you boys get soaked playing with those things? We might have to parade you home in the buff!" he exclaimed to giggles from the adults around the table as Sebastian and Jonathan both went into a DAAAAAD whine.

"Of course I don't mind. You boys have fun, Gill said he was heading to the park down the street and something about an ambuhush."

Jonathan looked confused until Sebastian explained their dad meant ambush and Gill would try and attack them suddenly.

"Well if he tries, I am going to soak him good!!" Jonathan exclaimed while waving his water pistol around, making pew pew sounds to the laughter of the adults.

Sebastian shook his head and moved out, using the corner of the house and ornaments as cover.

James and Alice couldn't help but laugh at their antics. Once the boys were out of view, they turned to the Sativa's. "For some reason I have a feeling we will get 3 rather soaked boys returning later..." he said.

Alice gave a giggle. "Well as long as they’re just soaked from the water guns, we should be satisfied."

Charlotte seemed to mull that thought over for a little before moving the conversation to something else.

o-o-o-o

Some ways down the street, Gill watched from the bushes and saw the way the boys were moving. "Damn, they must have been tipped off!" he cursed to himself. "Traitorous adults..."

He crawled deeper into the bushes, hiding and waiting. He was too deep to hear them, so instead he breathed as softly as he could so he could hear when they passed. He was waiting so he could fire at their backs- not give them an opportunity to shoot him first. Still, it was taking a while and the anticipation was getting to him. He absentmindedly held himself with one hand, the nervousness of of sneaking mixing with the soda and making him fidgety.

Sebestian, on the other hand, was a trained army professional. Or at least he liked to pretend he was. He snuck from house to house, bush to bush, checking all his flanks as Jonathan copied his older brother's movement. Slowly but quietly, he made his way down the street, past some bushes, and finally to the park. He carefully looked around the park with his gun ready before leading Jonathan to the top of the play castle. He scanned the area and put his gun by his side, confused.

"Where'd he go?" he asked Jonathan, not seeing Gill anywhere around. Jonathan simply shrugged back.

Back in the bushes, Gill finally couldn’t take any more of the waiting. He stuck his head out of the bush and looked back toward his house, then the other direction to the park where he saw two blonde haired children at the top of the play castle. "Bah, I missed them!" he cursed.

Slowly but surely, he started sneaking his way to the park, occasionally grabbing himself to suppress an urge from his bladder. He had no time to stop and find a quiet place for business, he still had an ambush to do!

Sebastian and Jonathan, meanwhile, where taking up positions on top of the castle, making sure they covered the angles of approach for when Gill would try and ambush them. Sebastian was feeling quite confident they would be able to beat back any attempt. As he scouted, he noticed some bushes moving oddly and, straining his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Gill underneath the leaves. In a loud voice, he told Jonathan he would cover the back of the castle for a while. Gill heard the comment and looked up at the castle, seeing Sebastian head towards the back.

Thinking he could easily sneak past Jonathan easily, Gill hurried up his movement, still moving from bush to bush. When Jonathan turned around to, Gill assumed, call to his brother, he took a chance and ran towards a big bush closer to the castle. As he hid inside it, he nervously looked up at the castle to see if Jonathan had spotted him. Grabbing himself (as the need was getting more urgent) he prepared to launch his attack, only to suddenly feel a few drops of water on his neck.

“Don’t move or you’re dead meat,” the voice, in a forced lower tone, commanded him.

Turning his head slowly, Gill saw Sebastian standing over him with the super soaker at the ready. His own water pistol feeling sorely inadequate against the amount of water that super soaker could unleash on him, Gill raised his hands up. "How did you find me?" he asked

"I saw you moving through the bushes and circled around the castle to get you," Sebastian told him, smugly.

"O-okay, you win! I surrender! ...But before you soak me, I have a proposal: let's team up against Jonathan and totally drench him from both sides! You go around and catch his flank while I..." Gill paused as his bladder spasmed and he felt a warmth spreading around his crotch and down his legs. He looked down and realized he was currently in the process of super soaking his shorts.

"Oh, no..." he whined, watching a puddle form at his feet as his bladder surrendered it's involuntary relief. " I didn’t...I meant I was going to but…” Gill became lost in thought as the realization of what having an accident meant for him. “Mom's gonna...mom’s gonna..." He began crying.

Sebastian, seeing the puddle underneath Gill, realized what had happened and walked around to face the front of Gill, who was standing there in shock, tears running down his face as urine ran down his legs. Pulling the trigger on his super soaker, Sebastian completely drenched the front of Gill.

Gill, brought out of this shock and indignant his friend would fire on him in such a vulnerable situation, yelled at him angrily, "Hey what's the big idea?!! I already surrendered!"

Sebastian looked at him with a sort of 'are you that slow?' look. "Why would your mum be mad? Because I soaked your clothes with my water gun? I'm pretty sure they expected us to come back rather wet."

Gill tugged at his drenched sweater, not liking the feeling, before realizing what Sebastian was getting at. "Yeah...yeah I guess you're right!" Gill said, beaming a smile at the bigger boy. "Thanks Sebastian. You're the best," he said sweetly, drying his eyes with his sleeve and giving his friend the most innocent smile he could muster.

Sebastian scratched the back of his head and looked back to see Jonathan. "Well you know, friends have to-" He stopped suddenly as he felt something cold and wet on his lap and he turned just in time to see Gill running away with his now empty water pistol.

"Friends have to stay vigilant!" Gill shouted back, running like a madman toward the park while amusing himself with a quick glance at Sebastian's soaked shorts.

"You are soo dead!" Sebastian shouted after Gill as he ran to catch the younger boy. Once he got into firing range, he made sure not an inch of Gill was left dry. Jonathan, meanwhile, had snuck up on the older boys, having seen them running around, and fired his gun at the pair of them. With both the older boys having expended their ammunition on each other, they could do little to retaliate.


	22. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The food is all gone, the super soakers are drained- the party’s over.

As they were heading home to refill their weapons, Jonathan was gloating about how he was still dry while the other two were both quite soaked. Luckily for Sebastian, enough of the water had landed around him to make it look less like he had an accident and more like he lost at the fight, something he was, for once, quite happy to concede. The alternative of looking as if he had wet himself was not an option as far as he was concerned.

Once the boys got back to Gill's house and into the backyard, the parents spotted them and started laughing. The three grinned as they took turns at the water hose, allowing Jonathan to fill his up first since he had technically won this "round."

"I'll get some towels for the boys to dry off before they go home," Charlotte told Alice and James.

"Nonsense," James joked. "We'll just tie them to the roof and let them air dry."

As everyone was laughing, Charlotte beckoned Gill over and quietly whispered into his ear. "If you need to go inside to go potty then go ahead, don't worry about being all wet."

"I...uh, went in the bushes earlier," Gill said, not exactly lying.

"You peed outside? That's not like you at all...." Charlotte stated, a look of doubt on her face. Gill nodded, avoiding eye contact. Charlotte smiled and ruffled his hair a bit. "Well good job so far, I'm proud of you," Charlotte said, just wanting to the boy to focus on having fun with his new friends. Giving him a little push toward the hose, she said, "Alright, go play."

Sebastian and Jonathan had filled up their guns and were waiting for Gill to finish. James looked at the other parents and asked if maybe they should allow the little monsters free reign of the backyard so they wouldn't need to run back every time to refill. Alice nodded her head in agreement and the Sativa's agreed also. Upon hearing this news, Jonathan and Sebastian stripped down to their underwear and prepared for round 2. Jonathan ran up to Gill to hurry him on and, seeing the boy in just a Goodnite outside, nearly made Gill have another accident on the spot.

Charlotte and Jean looked a bit surprised at this turn of events. "I hope you don't mind but this way there will be less clothes to dry later and the boys can cool off a bit better with less clothes."

"Not at all," Jean said. "Hardly seems fair to let Gill be the only one fully clothed, though." Turning to his son, he called, "Gill, come over here for a second."

When the other parents went back inside he told his son, "Since your guests are in just their underpants I think it's only fair that you at least strip down to your underwear, don't you?"

"Wait, what?!" Gill asked, stepping back a little and blushing.

Jean sighed. He knew this would be a hard sale but he wanted his son to be more comfortable in his own skin. "You're all boys and besides, they don't have room to laugh at you. You’ll all be in the same boat."

"Do I have to…?" Gill muttered. Jean simply nodded and started taking off Gill's sweater and undershirt.

Gill crossed his arms to cover his chest and his dad asked, "Ready?"

Gill nodded and Jean pulled down his pants, revealing his white underwear. Or, at least, what should be his white underwear. Jean was taken aback by the large yellow stain on the front. "Gill, let me borrow your gun," he said patiently.

"Why?" Gill asked, following his dad's eyes and seeing the colour of his underwear. His cheeks blushed furiously and he covered himself with his gun. "I'm sorry! Don't tell mom, we were-"

"Shhhh," Jean said, taking the gun from Gill's hands and pulling his hands away. "Daddy wont tell a soul," he said, squirting Gill's front to wash out the colour.

Gill shivered as the cold liquid hit his privates. "Thanks dad..." he said.

"Now go join your friends. But try not to let it happen again."

Gill took his gun back and nodded, then ran over to Sebastian and Jonathan, sheepishly trying to cover himself. "Sorry guys, let me fill my gun again," he told them.

Sebastian and Jonathan decided they had waited long enough for Gill, and while he tried to fill his gun they launched a full out attack on him. Spluttering through the water, he somehow managed to fill his gun before giving the other two an evil look as he was now the only one in possession of a filled gun. He advanced on his hapless victims.

Sebastian instantly took off, being much faster than Gill was. Trigger happy, Gill instead turned to Jonathan and let loose on the younger boy, who was running away about as fast as Gill could run. Once he'd finished soaking Jonathan, who's Goodnite was now swelling well past it's normal limits, he turned to get more water, only to see Sebastian barreling down at him.

"Any last words?" Sebastian asked.

"Just 6. Le-" Sebastian didn't give him a chance and sprayed Gill right in the face, filling his mouth with water and making him unable to talk.

The evening went on like this until the sun set. The boys lost track of time while getting soaked outside as the adults dried up from their wine inside. When Charlotte came out to check on them, they were sitting on the patio, all exhausted and just hanging out until they were dry enough to go inside. Charlotte brought out some towels. "Dry up, I think Sebastian and Jonathan need to go home here soon," she said. "It's a school night, after all." Looking around at the boys, she saw Sebastian was mostly dry while Jonathan and Gill had small puddles underneath their chairs.

As the boys let out pleas of just a bit longer, Alice and James came outside and informed them it was time to go (to the disappointment of the Bach children.) James turned to Charlotte and jokingly suggested she could buy one or two of them cheap. Laughing, Charlotte said one was enough...for now... Jean made a small gulp at hearing this . James threw the boys over his shoulder and started heading to the car despite the protest of the boys. Alice commented that Jonathan might need a change before they leave, as his Goodnites was hanging to his knees.

Reluctantly agreeing, James set the kids down, and once both had changed into their clothes (and a dry Goodnite for Jonathan,) they said their goodbyes.

For once, Gill and Sebastian looked forward to school the next day, if only so they could see each other again.


	23. School Drippings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys return to school.

Clumsily walking into the living room while simultaneously trying to carry his backpack and put on his sweater; Gill was running a bit late for school this morning. He'd hardly gotten any sleep and, when his mom had woken him up, he was heartbroken to find out he had leaked and needed a shower. He then had a brief meltdown, since he thought that wetting the bed would be a strike against his mom's deal, but his mom took mercy on Gill as he laid on the floor bawling his eyes out. When his mom told him that bedwetting didn’t count, he awkwardly picked himself up and walked to the bathroom.

All this to say, it was a rough morning for the Sativa's. Gill's mom took his backpack and helped put the sweater over his head as she asked her usual questions, "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yeah," Gill answered sleepily.

"And get the lunch I made for you?"

"Uh-hu."

"Finished all your homework and put it in your backpack?"

"Yup."

"Wearing your Goodnite?"

"Ye-wait, what?"

Charlotte paused, not wanting another meltdown like this morning. "Gill," she said carefully. "I know we had a deal, and I'm not trying to force you into anything, but I think it's wise if you wear some protection today...just in case."

Gill was a little taken aback by this. "Why is that?!" he argued frantically. "I'm-i'm not going to have an accident today because if I did you'd put me in diapers full time! So there's nothing to worry about because I'm gonna try really hard to not wet my pants!"

"You should always be trying hard not to wet your pants!" Charlotte snapped, hitting Gill right in the heart. She saw it on her son's face and relented some, she knew he needed more encouragement than that.

"I'm sorry, you're right. Just..." she looked at her son and fixed his hair for a second. "If you feel like you need to go then just go, your teacher will understand."

Beaming, Gill nodded with resolve then lead the way out the door

Sebastian lounged around the drop off area waiting for Gill, figuring his friend would arrive soon. Thinking back to the BBQ party, he hoped Gill had managed to not have any more accidents after the one he helped cover up. Curious, he began contemplating as to why he would care for Gill in the way he did. Normally someone in your class having a wetting problem was someone to avoid, as by association you could be accused of the same issue.

The more he thought about it the more he realized that he was starting to look at Gill as if he was his younger brother. There was just something about the way Gill behaved, trying to make himself seem older than he was, that made him think of Jonathan. Besides, even if Gill had bad taste in superheroes with his Hulk obsession he was fun to be around.

Raising his head as a car approached, he spotted Gill inside it and made his way over to the car. He was a bit surprised to see Gill sitting in a 5 point harness seat, but figured his mum was over protective and decided to tease him about it later. As Charlotte freed her son from the confines of the seat, Gill eagerly got out grabbing his backpack and started chatting with Sebastian.

"Hey, Sebastian!" Gill said, running up to his older friend and attaching himself to his side. Normally he was full of anxiety on the walk to the classroom, he was glad to have a friend to go with.

Waving goodbye to Charlotte, the boys headed for the classroom. When he saw they were alone, Sebastian turned to Gill. "So how is the deal with your mum going?"

"Not so loud!" Gill hissed angrily, despite Sebastian asking a fairly innocuous question. His cheeks growing red, Gill admitted, "I thought I'd lost when I woke up, but mom said that didn't count..."

"So another wet night then?" Sebastian whispered, making sure no one could hear.

"S-something like that," Gill stammered out. He knew he wasn't alone in this, but it still felt weird to talk about it at school.

The boys entered their classroom and Gill clammed up, not wanting to say anything stupid around his classmates so opting to not talk at all. He took his desk behind Sebastian and started digging around his backpack for his homework. He opened it up carefully at first, not sure if his mom had packed a Goodnite or spare underwear, but seeing no such thing he relaxed a little.

Not wanting to embarrass his friend, Sebastian also went silent as they entered the classroom. Their first lesson was English and Sebastian found it a bit boring so he spent most of the lesson letting his mind wander, thinking about what the pair could do once school let out.

Being slightly more absorbed in the lesson, Gill took lengthy notes and listened intently. In his concentration, he felt a little signal from his bladder but briefly decided to put it out of his mind before he remembered…

'The deal!' he thought to himself, his eyes suddenly going alert. 'I can't miss any opportunity to pee, one slip and mom will use that as an excuse to put me back in diapers!' He threw up his hand as high as it could go, not wanting to risk the teacher missing him. What felt like a passive need for a bathroom quickly intensified as the stress of the situation started getting to him, and his need was becoming fairly urgent until the teacher called on him.

"Yes, Gill?" she asked, surprised to see him so animated.

"C-can...may I be excused to uh...use the restroom?" Gill answered nervously, being deathly afraid of public speaking.

Their teacher looked curiously at the clock, seeing as it hadn't even been an hour yet, but remembered back to being told of Gill's particular problems when he transferred to her class the week before. "Take the hall pass," she told him.

Gill quickly stood up from his desk and grabbed the hall pass before jetting out the door.

Sebastian looked at Gill exiting the classroom in a hurry and hoped he would make it in time. He considered following him, but felt that would probably just cause Gill more anxiety and decided to just go back to his day dreaming about adventures.

A few minutes minutes later, the door opened and Gill came back in. He set his hall pass down and gave a subtle thumbs up to Sebastian as he passed his desk.

Sebastian gave a barely noticeable nod, so as not to draw attention to either of them. Working in silence on the tasks the teacher had assigned, the pair were relieved when the recess bell rang and they headed out to the playground.

Gill wasted no time in leading Sebastian on a little detour. "Just uh...just a minute," he said, ducking into the bathroom and emerging a minute later.

Simply nodding, Sebastian told Gill he would be out shortly. After he finished up and washed his own hands, he exited. Seeing Gill at a nearby table that was secluded, he headed over.

"I'm surprised your mum didn't insist on Goodnites for school again."

"Well I don't need them!" Gill argued, still upset about the conversation he had with his mom that morning. Shrinking into his sweater a little, he added, "But I'm just...nervous about what could happen. Like, what if she's right? What if there's something actually wrong with me?"

"Well you could just tell them you have a medical issue and need them, I think most would accept that. But yeah, it can't be fun trying to hide it all the time"

"Is that what Jonathan does?" Gill asked, then more pointedly said, "Is that what you do when someone wants to have a sleepover?"

Blushing a bit, Sebastian confessed, "I tend to not have sleepovers unless I known someone for a while... wetting the bed is seen as more baby like than having a medical issue and needing them all the time. Just look at the kid in the wheelchair, no-one teases him about needing diapers."

"Maybe you're right..." Gill said, regretting bringing up Sebastian's issues. He checked the time on his cellphone and stood up. "Recess is almost over, I need to hit the restroom before we go back in." It had hardly been 5 minutes since the last time he went, but Gill didn't want to take any chances.

By the time Gill exited the bathroom, the bell had already rung and the two of them hurried to their classroom. Gill sat down and tried to concentrate as their teacher moved onto math, but he almost immediately felt the need to pee again. Looking up at the clock, he saw it had hardly been 10 minutes.

'Damnit Gill, wait! It's all in your head- you've held it for a measly hour before, you can do it again,' Gill thought to himself. 'Besides, what will the other kids think if I excuse myself this soon after recess?' Instead, Gill fidgeted and wiggled as the lesson continued, himself being almost entirely too absorbed in staying dry to concentrate on it at all. He was so distracted that he nearly lost it in surprise when he saw Sebastian waving a hand in front of his face, his desk turned around to work on an assignment with him.

"I'll be fine, just let me-" Gill's eyes suddenly grew wide and he shot a hand to his lap. "I'll be right back," he said quickly, getting up from his desk and getting excused by the teacher.

Looking at the exiting Gill, Sebastian was relieved to not see a wet spot on his shorts. Deciding to get a headstart, he began on the tasks while making notes of what he did and why next to them for Gill's benefit. ‘I sure hope he makes it ok…’ Sebastian thought to himself as he worked away on the problems.

A while later Gill re-entered the classroom and took his seat. His eyes were red and he looked super distracted. "Sorry about that..." he mumbled to Sebastian.

"Where'd you leave off?" he asked, taking the paper from his partner and scanning over his notes.

"I finished up to this one," Sebastian pointed. "I left notes on how I solved them if you wanna read over them before we continue."

Gill silently tried to get caught up but he found it hard. He subtly pulled at the crotch of his shorts, feeling the small wet spot he'd made on his underwear rub against him. 'That won’t count, right?' he wondered to himself nervously, putting his pencil into his mouth and chewing on it. 'Mom won’t even notice, I'm sure. It's not like she's going to strip me down and check my undies when I get home...I hope. Besides, most of my underwear are stained yellow there anyway, how will she even be able to tell? But what if she's just looking for any excuse...' By this point Gill had completely stopped pretending to do the math and had started staring up into the sky.

Sebastian poked Gill and asked if he was all right. Seeing Gill give a nervous nod, he coached him back to the math problems and they were able to finish up a bit early. Sebastian caught the attention of the teacher and showed her the problems. Looking them over, she found them all to be right and told the boys they were excused for the rest of the class. Grabbing Gill, Sebastian headed to the playground and asked him what was wrong once they were out of earshot of the other students.

"I uh..." Gill said, his eyes darting around for anyone nearby. "I kinda sort of... leaked...just a little..." he confessed, pushing his fists down into the pockets of his sweater and blushing.

"She can't fault me for that, right?" Gill asked Sebastian like the older boy would somehow know. "It's just a little, you can't even see it on my shorts, right?" Gill spread his legs, revealing perfectly normal black shorts.

"Gill, you got black shorts on. Even if you soaked them people wouldn't be able to tell unless they were dripping." Pausing to give it some thought, Sebastian steered the two towards the bathroom. "You might wanna check your underwear though, if they show wetness your mum would be able to tell. Try and dry them with some paper towels or something."

He entered the bathroom and grabbed a fistful of paper towels before entering a stall and stripping his shorts off. He shook a little, being half naked in a semi-public place, but he tried to work fast. He dabbed and rubbed the paper towels against the front of his underwear as best he could. To his dismay, he didn't really see much of an improvement. Sighing, he put his underwear back on before getting an idea.

'These seems pretty absorbent...' he thought to himself, holding the leftover dry paper towels in his hand. He carefully folded a few of them up and stuck them down the waistband of his undies before pulling up his shorts and meeting Sebastian outside.

Beaming with a new, undeserved confidence, Gill proclaimed, "There, I think I'm all set."

"Ok, let’s enjoy the rest of the recess then," Sebastian said as he pointed to the jungle gyms and other equipment strewn around the playground. Both boys were feeling a bit of excessive energy after sitting still for two periods and enjoyed moving about. As the end of recess neared, Sebastian gave a whispered reminder to Gill about using the bathroom.

Gill, who was finally getting over his constant worry, was incredibly thankful for the reminder as he again quickly hit the toilet before the next lesson. He looked into his underwear and was proud that the paper towels were still dry. It wasn't comfortable against his delicate parts but he was thankful for them, nonetheless. Rejoining Sebastian, the two went back to class, where Gill was finally able to pay attention to the lesson and learn something.

Class dragged on like that for the rest of the day, with Gill taking every opportunity he could find to excuse himself to the restroom. His teacher was starting to get annoyed by Gill's constant coming and going, and the other kids were starting to whisper, but Gill was resolute in staying dry and staying out of diapers.

Still, he gave a huge breath of relief when the final bell rang, signifying that they could go home. Grabbing his backpack and jumping up, Gill quickly said, "I'll meet you out front, just gotta hit the bathroom before we head home."

When Gill entered the bathroom, there was quite a commotion from the after school crowd. With several kids at the urinals, he passed by those without thinking, before trying the stalls and finding them all locked. He looked over toward the urinals and briefly considered having a go at overcoming his shy bladder but, considering his underwear was stuffed, he was too nervous to even attempt it. Instead he clenched up and met Sebastian outside, sweating a little.

Heading to the buses, the boys discussed the day and Sebastian decided to invite Gill over to his treehouse. "You need to stop by your house first or do you wanna join me now?"

Gill thought for a second, his bladder still sending him urgent signals. His own house was a little closer but he hadn't had a chance to take the paper towels out of his underwear yet, and if his mom discovered those who knows how she'd react. "Do you mind if I ride the bus to your house? I can call my mom when we get there," he decided.

Sebastian nodded and took Gill by the shoulder, leading him into the bus and finding a seat where the two of them could sit together. Sebastian, looking forward to another fun day with his friend, hadn't even began to notice the way Gill was bouncing in his seat, nervously anticipating his next chance to use the bathroom.


	24. Bus Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The short bus ride home feels all the longer as Gill squirms in his seat.

The bus pulled out of the parking lot and into the street. Gill wasn't a big fan of riding the bus as is, being that it had no seat belts and it was full of loud kids who were distracting the driver, but today he had other things to worry about. His bladder was pulsing and threatening to give up at any minute as he wiggled and squirmed on the bus bench next to Sebastian.

Sebastian was talking about what they might do for the day, considering their options and just being glad school was out for the day. After a few minutes, he noticed Gill wasn't really responding to his comments or jokes. Looking over to his friend he could see him doing the potty squirm. Not wanting to pull attention to his need for a bathroom, he decided to nudge Gill and get him involved in the conversation, hoping his friend would be glad for the distraction. At the same time he was slightly worried any distraction might cause a puddle on the school bus floor.

"S-sorry!" Gill stuttered, pulling his hands away from his lap and trying to look nonchalant. He gave a pained squint and pressed his legs together harder as he felt a small drop make it's escape.

"W-what were you saying, Sebastian?" he asked, trying to recover and not show his friend how desperate he was.

"I was thinking we could try out the new RC car I got. There is a small dirt track for driving close to where I live." Figuring this might get Gill's attention, Sebastian was glad they lived fairly close to the school and there were just a few stops until they could get off the bus. Seeing Gill's face light up at the thought of trying out an RC car, he checked the stop they were currently on, silently in his mind he prayed. 'Just 3 more stops, please make it Gill'.

"Oh, cool!" Gill said, his attention genuinely being taken for a second by Sebastian's neat toy. "I've never played with an RC car, are they hard? Driving seems really tough..."

"It takes a little time to get used to the controls but once you do, it’s easy. And it’s fun to see the car drive like you want it to. Only thing that sucks is that the batteries needs recharging after a while, but my dad got me a couple and they are all charged up." Thinking back, Sebastian almost let out a small moan at all the chores he had done to earn those extra batteries. But hey, being able to have fun with the RC for a longer period of time had been worth it.

For 3 weeks he had almost exclusively been in charge of changing his little brother. What Sebastian failed to realize is that James had actually had an ulterior motive with the chore- while both parents were glad for the break from changes, it had also brought about a closer relationship between the brothers. Prior to this, Sebastian had seen Jonathan as a bit of a nuisance at times. Spending time with Jonathan and caring for him had fostered a genuine care for his younger brother.

These days Sebastian would actually stick up for Jonathan and Jonathan seemed to almost prefer getting Sebastian to help him when needed. Alice and James had patted themselves on the back for a plan well done. James had even bought double the amount of batteries he had originally promised Sebastian, telling him he had done such a good job. At the time, James had chuckled to himself while thinking, "Having kids teaches you that bribery is not only wrong, it is also necessary."

"How long do they last?" Gill asked of the batteries. As his synapses fired, his brain started making connections till he asked himself, 'How long will I last?'

Gill rocked forward in his seat a bit as the bus slowed to a stop and the door swung open, allowing the lucky kids who lived super close to get out and head home. How he wished he was amongst them.

"One battery lasts about 15 minutes and takes 30 minutes or so to recharge. I got 6 batteries so we can keep going for an hour and a half." Sebastian hoped Gill was not shy about going outside, as the dirt track had no facilities. "The track even has a control tower we can use. You can see the whole track from up in it". The dirt track was actually a remnant from a time when RC cars were a lot more popular with kids, these days not too many kids would use it as most seemed to opt for computer games.

Luckily it had been built well and maintained, so the tower was still in decent shape. Seeing they were only 2 stops away from their stop, Sebastian breathed a silent relief, hoping Gill would be able to hold it just a little longer. Looking over, he could see him unconsciously holding himself through his shorts and was glad he had let Gill sit by the window, where he was a little less conspicuous.

"H-how high is the tower? Not I'm not afraid of heights or anything, you know," Gill imagined a giant control tower like he'd seen the last time he went to the airport. The thought of climbing that thing and looking down toward the racing track sent a little shiver down his spine and straight to his…

Gill lunged forward and grabbed himself, letting out a little gasp and a little pee as he did. He closed his eyes tight and tried his best not to let anymore slip. 'Just 1 more stop, just 1 more stop, just 1 more stop...' he thought to himself.

"The tower is only like 3 meters tall but it is built like a small room with a large window in it, so it doesn't feel like you are high up and you feel quite safe in it." Wishing the bus driver would hurry up, Sebastian looked ahead of them and saw that they were almost there. Distracting Gill with some trivia about RC cars, he kept an eye on their position and as they neared his house he got up from his seat. "Ok, my stop is coming up, lets get ready." Walking over to the door, he positioned himself to make a quick exit.

Gill hobbled down the bus aisle behind Sebastian, holding his backpack tight in front of him to shield any leaks which may occur. When the doors swung open, Sebastian quickly exited, beckoning Gill to join him. Gill went as fast as he could out the door, thankful Sebastian had cleared a path with his speed so he didn't worry about the other kids bumping into him.

Once Gill was free from the bus he started speed walking his way toward Sebastian's house, not breaking to see if his friend was following. 'Just right down the street, Gill! I know I can do this!' he thought to himself. He pressed forward up the walkway, still too polite to walk on the grass even in such an emergency. He got to the door and turned the handle, only to find the door wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!" Gill cried, turning and giving Sebastian a look of panic.

"Well duh, It's always locked since Jonathan has after school activities. I got the key so don't worry." Hearing this, Gill felt relieved, as well as a small leak. Sebastian wasted no time in opening the door and letting Gill in. "I will get the RC ready!” he called after Gill, who shot towards the bathroom without giving a reply.

Flinging open the bathroom door and slamming it shut behind him, Gill hurriedly pulled down his shorts and underwear before pointing himself and letting go. The feeling of relief reached all the way to his teeth.

Looking down he could see the paper towels were fairly wet. Finishing up, he pulled them out of his underwear and threw them into the toilet, silently praying they would not clog it. Taking hold of his tighty whities, he started pulling them up, only to look over and blush at seeing Jonathan's open package of Goodnites sitting on the bathroom counter. Stopping his underwear’s ascension, a plan entered his mind before he quickly dismissed it.

‘Why am I even considering those?! The whole point of making that deal was to NOT wear anything like that... But the towels were already wet and we will be at the RC track for over an hour! What if I have to go and don't make it back in time?" Giving a sigh, Gill reached out and pulled a pair of Goodnites out of the package, looking at the design.

"It's not like I really need them, it would be just in case…. Yeah that's it, I would only wear them to ensure I don't break the deal..."

Gill failed to see the irony in wearing diapers to avoid having to wear diapers. Swallowing his pride, he pulled off his shorts and underwear and set one foot into the Goodnite. "Anyways, with these on I should feel more secure and have fun...Wait, I’m 8-years-old, I shouldn’t need diapers to feel secure! " Putting his other foot into it and pulling it up, Gill felt a sense of security envelop him as it came to rest around his hips, gently hugging him as if to say, ‘It's alright, you don't need to worry about any mishaps now.’

Gill pulled his undies up, which pressed the Goodnite against him firmly, followed by his shorts, before washing his hands thoroughly and leaving the bathroom. 'Now just gotta make sure Sebastian doesn't find out I stole one of his brother's Goodnites and this day will be a complete success!' he thought to himself as he put his hands into his sweater pocket and pushed down, a habit that wasn't really necessary but still made Gill feel more relaxed.

Walking into Sebastian's room, he sheepishly told the older boy, "Sorry, just had to pee a little."

Sebastian gave a chuckle "Judging by the time you spent in there I'd say more than a little." Sebastian gave a small laugh at Gill's ensuing blush. With a discrete glance towards Gill's shorts, he saw they were dry and was glad he had made it in time. He arched his eyebrow as he looked, didn't those shorts look a bit puffier than before?

Seeing the look Sebastian was giving his shorts, Gill quickly set out to use the RC cars to distract Sebastian. "So, can I see the cars?" he quickly blurted out, putting as much excitement into his voice as he could.


	25. Toy Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gill and Sebastian head for a day at the race track. Sebastian teaches Gill how to operate a RC remote and race cars.

Sebastian gave a mental shrug and picked up the car, handing it to Gill. "Yeah, here it is. I got a small bag for the control and batteries," he said, showing Gill his specially made backpack with elastic straps to hold the batteries and controller in place. Alice had converted it for this use and Sebastian was proud of it. He explained to Gill that the car had come in bits and he had assembled it himself. "It's got 4 wheel drive, so it was a bit tricky to put together, but my dad helped me."

"Coool!" Gill cooed, his distraction working on both boys and setting his Goodnite out of his mind. He was genuinely impressed by Sebastian and Sebastian's parents. The ingenuity of their family was something his own just didn't have. "Come on, let's go to the track so you can teach me how to drive!" he added, eager to play with the thing.

Sebastian was happy to have another friend who might enjoy RC cars and zipped up his backpack before putting the car under his arm. "Sure, let’s get going. You can leave your school backpack here so you don't have to lug it around." Heading out the door, Sebastian had to call Gill back as the excited boy was running off. "Gill you don't know where the track is and I need to lock the door!"

Giving an embarrassed smile, Gill returned to wait as Sebastian made sure to lock up before they headed out. The track was only a 10 minute walk away and once they got there Sebastian pointed out the tower to Gill.

"Th-that's not so bad," Gill said, his teeth chattering a little as he looked at the ladder, imagining himself falling the entire 5 feet off it and breaking every bone in his little body.

"Oh that ladder isn't the way to get up," Sebastian said as he noticed Gill's concern. "If you look around the back there is a staircase leading up." Sebastian chuckled at Gill’s relieved face.

"Now let me explain the controls." Pulling out the controller, Sebastian put it in Gill's hands. "The left lever that goes up and down controls your speed. When it is in the middle position like now the car stands still. Pushing the stick forward makes the car go forward while pulling it back makes it go backwards. Easy, right?"

Gill nodded.

"The right stick that goes side to side is for turning, push it to the left to go left and to the right to go right. The only tricky thing is that its always for the car's direction."

Putting a battery into the car and turning it on, Sebastian flicked the switch between the control levers and turned the controller on as well. "OK Gill, push forward on the speed stick." As Gill gently pushed forward, the car started slowly moving away from him. "Ok, now pull it back." Gill saw the car slowly reversing back to him. "Now to show you what I mean about the car’s direction, stand on the side of the car and look the other way." Gill felt this was an odd request but positioned himself next to the car. "OK now turn around."

Again Gill complied. "Now make the car go that way," Sebastian said as he pointed in front of Gill. Pushing the lever forward, Gill was surprised to see the car move in the opposite direction.

"Stop and I will explain." Taking the control from Gill, Sebastian made the car come back to them. "Pushing forward on the stick always makes the car move forward." Sebastian illustrated his point by making the car move slowly forward away from the boys. "But the thing is, forward from the cars point of view." Pointing to the front of the car, Sebastian explained what was the front. "If you are not looking the same way as the car you might need to think opposite." Again, he illustrated this by turning to look the other way and, showing Gill, he pulled the speed stick back to make the car go the way he wanted.

Gill paid careful attention and kept detailed mental notes of everything he was told. Sebastian seemed really fond of this car, Gill was a little afraid of what his bigger friend would do if he wrecked it and damaged it in any way.

"Here, just drive around in circles a little and get used to it," Sebastian said, handing the controller back to Gill, who took it and carefully did 1 MPH donuts in the racetrack dirt.

As he got used to the controls a little, his mind wandered for a second and he realized just how hot it was out on the track. He handed the controller back so Sebastian could get the car in position, then pulled on the neck of his baggy sweater and rolled up his sleeves.

Sebastian drove the car to the checkpoint and left it in park while the two ascended the stairs to the control tower. Once they were up there, Gill looked down at the drop and got shaky legs a bit before stepping back to a safe distance from the ledge. He wasn't sure how far he could fall and still survive, but he wasn't about to try and find out.

"Don't worry Gill, the wall is sturdy." Sebastian gave the wall around the observation window a small shove, demonstrating that it would not budge. "Aren't you hot in that sweater? It's a warm day and it's got to be murder in that big thing."

Gill shook his head no, pulling at the bottom of his sweat to let some air in.

"I got one of Jonathan's spare t-shirts in the backpack if you wanna borrow it." Sebastian always kept a change of clothes for Jonathan just in case, after having had to deal with his brother's leaks while out playing. He had decided to always have a spare set of clothes along with a change of diapers in each of his bags.

"No!" Gill protested, much too quickly. "Uh...I'm alright, I'm wearing a shirt under my sweater but it's not so hot out here," Gill added, little beads of sweat forming on his forehead. 'Besides,' he thought, 'it's embarrassing enough to be wearing his Goodnite, wearing a 6-year-old's shirt would be humiliating...'

Gill timidly reapproached the edge of the control tower where Sebastian had shoved, hoping that that was indeed a show of sturdiness and that the shove wasn't the straw the broke the camel's back.

"If you’re wearing a shirt under your sweater then why not take off the sweater and just wear the shirt? It's like a hundred degrees outside!" Sebastian was worried his friend might get heat stroke. Getting an idea, he checked the side pockets of his backpack. Luckily he still had the water bottles he had packed recently. Taking one for himself, he handed the other one to Gill.

Gill took the bottle and looked at it for a second before glancing around the racetrack, not seeing a bathroom anywhere nearby. As thirsty and hot as he was, he didn't want to risk it. "I'm fine..." he told Sebastian, handing the water bottle back. "Really, it sorta feels chilly out here," he lied.

"Look Gill, if you don't drink in this heat you might get a heatstroke and I don't want you getting hurt. If you’re worried about needing a bathroom, there is a secluded forest over there you can use." Sebastian pointed to a small patch of trees close by. "That's where I go if I need to when I'm here. Look, if you don't want to drink then at least take off your sweater! I'm sweating just seeing you in it!!"

"Fine!" Gill shot back, taking the water bottle from Sebastian. "I'll drink a little water if you insist." He put the bottle to his lips and took a small swig, feeling the liquid cool him down and refresh him on this hot afternoon. So pleased was he with the first drink, he took a second, and a third, and so on until before he knew it he was drinking air.

Gill gasped in delight as he took the bottle away from his mouth and saw the smug look Sebastian was giving him. "I, uh...didn't drink much today," he admitted.

"Well then you needed it. Just glad I had a spare bottle." Approaching the window, Sebastian started driving the car around the track. As he approached a bump ,he sped the car up making it do a small jump. As he drove, he explained to Gill how to drive and how to make sure you thought the correct way before he stopped the car at the finishing line and handed the controller to him.

"Thanks!" Gill said, amazed at Sebastian's skill on the racetrack and hoping he could do cool stuff too. Gill pressed forward and saw the car zoom ahead before he quickly released his thumb, scarred he'd wreck it. Instead, he inched forward lightly and went about his lap like a little old lady on her way to church. Still, though, the fun he was having was palpable on his face despite the care he was giving for the car.

Once he was finished with a few excruciatingly slow laps, he handed the controller off to Sebastian and went to take off his sweater, the joy and comfort he felt with his friend flushing the worry from his mind and making him forget why he was still wearing it in the first place. Pulling the purple sweater over his head, his shirt rode up a little and revealed the waistband of the Goodnite he was wearing under his shorts.

Sebastian gave a smirk at what he saw but decided not to comment on it and pretended he was occupied with the controller, to give his friend a little privacy. Guiding the car around the track a few times, he noticed the speed was dropping and he stopped the car just underneath the observation tower. "Got to change the battery, hold the controller while I do it please." He turned off the controller to avoid any mishaps and grabbed a spare battery from the backpack before rushing off to change it, leaving the backpack unzipped and exposing the contents to Gill.

As Gill watched Sebastian run down the steps, his eyes drifted toward the backpack and the diaper inside. 'Oh crap, my Goodnite!' he remembered, looking down and noticing the faint puff on the front of his shorts. 'Did he notice I'm wearing this? No, he would have said something...But why does he have that diaper in the bag? Was he prepared for me to have an accident out here? Does he have that little faith in my potty training?! No, it's for Jonathan, it must be! Sebastian has to trust that I can make it through the week without wetting myself, he's my friend after all!'

Gill picked up his sweater, about to put it on, before deciding against it. 'If he's my friend then maybe I shouldn't be trying to sneak around so much...' he considered.

Just then, Sebastian appeared behind him with a "Ready?" which surprised Gill so much that he jumped a little and dropped his sweater.

"Y-yeah," he said, trying to regain composure. He bent over and picked his sweater off the ground before turning back to take the controller.

"Finally decided it was too hot for that bulky thing, huh?" Sebastian lightly teased as he took the controller back and turned it on before handing it to Gill. "You do a few laps and try to speed up a little this time. I just got to put the battery back." Turning to his backpack, he secured the empty battery into one of the elasticated slots, making sure to turn the end with the cable down to indicate it needed charging. Seeing that Jonathan's Goodnite was exposed, he returned to Gill's side before commenting.

"Me and Jonathan go out here every now and then, that's why I had the spare water bottle and clothes change for him in the bag. Guess it was lucky I had filled the bottles so we had some drinks." Sebastian figured Gill would manage to read between the lines and see that he had not brought a diaper for his friend.

"Yeah, of course they're for Jonathan..” Gill said with a false confidence as he went back to looking at the track and pulled forward. First he ran it like a granny again but, at Sebastian insistence, he started gaining speed enough to get through the track in a somewhat reasonable time. Gill was uncomfortable handling something so dangerous, but he eventually grew used to the controls and the racetrack, finding the experience almost calming. He felt like something was nagging at him as he squirmed a little, but pushed it out of his mind so he could focus on driving the RC car.


	26. RC Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urgent matters demand Gill’s attention while he and Sebastian are in the middle of a race.

After a handful of laps, Gill’s competitive side took over and he felt like making it a little fun. "We should race!" he declared, handing Sebastian the controller and pulling out his phone as a stopwatch. "You in?"

"Oh, you so going down!!" Sebastian exclaimed as he started gunning it around the track; this was what he had hoped for. He was quite confident in his win, as he knew the track well and started cutting corners to get around the track as fast as possible without going outside the track.

Gill looked on in shock as he held his stopwatch phone. He assumed Sebastian was gonna win, but he didn't realize by just how much. As Sebastian was finishing up his run, Gill suddenly realized the water bottle he drank was catching up to him and he absentmindedly held himself with his free hand.

Once the run was finished, Gill pressed stopped and quietly mouthed, "Wow..." while looking at Sebastian like he was a professional athlete. "How'd you learn to race like that?"

"I been driving RC cars for a year, it's just practice." Sebastian was pleased with the awe Gill was displaying, but noticing the hand placed on front of the shorts he nonchalantly commented, "Don't forget, if you need to go just use the woods."

"Yeah, yeah..." Gill answered, taking the controller from Sebastian and handing him his phone. Gill was eager to try race like Sebastian while Sebastian's tricks were still fresh in his mind. "Just say when to go."

"And...Go!" Sebastian announced, clicking start on the app.

Gill pressed the RC car forward, quicker than he was used to but still much slower than Sebastian ever got it. He exhaustively tried to remember the path Sebastian went as he cut turns and attempted certain jumps to decrease the amount of uphills he had to do.

As he became more and more caught up in the race, he got antsier and antsier and started shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Sebastian looked on with some concern for a little, seeing that Gill was clearly struggling. He wasn't planning to say anything, until finally Gill bent over a bit and crossed his legs.

Sebastian put a hand on Gill's shoulder and took his controller with the other hand, much to Gill's surprise. "Gill, maybe you should run out to the woods?" he suggested.

"I'm right in the middle of the race!" Gill protested. "I don't-oh no!" Gill's eyes grew large as he realized the desperate situation he was in. Pushing the controller into Sebastian's hands, he ran down the steps of the control tower (nearly face planting in his haste) and across the dirt field while holding himself with both hands. When he finally reached the woods he considered going on the nearest tree, but stopped and looked back toward the control tower, where he could sort of make out the silhouette of Sebastian, who was watching with concern.

"Bah, dang tower! He can see everything from up there!" Gill cursed to himself. A decent sized leak made him bend over and grab himself further, stopping it before it spread too much. Gill's bladder muscles, weak as they already were, had been exercised well past their limits today and were close to completely worn out.

He ran forward into the woods a little ways and spotted the perfect tree to use. Heading toward it, the stream began in his Goodnite for a second, but this time Gill was unable to stop it. Thinking fast, he instead pulled down his pants and underpants and began peeing straight onto the ground, forming a little puddle on the dirt in front of him well before his target tree.

Gill let out a relieved shiver before glancing around nervously, looking to see if there was anyone around. He wasn't sure what he'd do if there was, being that he didn't think he'd be able to cut himself off, but he was pleased to find no signs of life near him anyways. He then looked down and realized just in time that he should take a step back if he wanted to keep his shoes dry.

When Gill had finally finished, he quickly pulled up his Goodnite and ran to face a tree while he inspected the damage. Was it dry? No. Was it soaked? Not by a long shot. Gill reckoned that the amount he had leaked would have shown up in his shorts had it not been for the Goodnite, but also that it would have been an easy wet spot to hide (and he knew from experience.) Pulling his underwear and shorts back up onto himself, he left the woods and ran back toward Sebastian, ready to act like everything went swimmingly.

o-o-o-o

Sebastian looked on as Gill ran across the field, both hands holding himself. Giving a small shake of his head, he wondered if his friend would make it. "Oh well, at least he is wearing a Goodnite. Wonder where he got it from? Did he have some with him to school?" Thinking back, Sebastian remembered that Gill had left his backpack by the door. ‘Don't tell me he actually took one of Jonathan's!’ Giggling to himself, he saw Gill reach the edge of the forest and look at the trees. Gill turned around to look back before shaking his head and doubling over.

‘He might need a change after that...;’ Sebastian thought to himself while Gill ran further into the trees, obscuring himself from Sebastian's view. Reaching down into his backpack, he pulled out the spare Goodnite and considered if he should offer it to Gill when he returned. "Best not," he decided, worried it might upset his friend. Putting it back, he scanned the tree-line waiting for Gill to return.

A few minutes later he spotted him. "If he looks to have had an accident I might try to offer the spare to him, but I won't unless it really seems like he needs it," he decided.

Satisfied with his decision, Sebastian observed Gill as he neared the tower. Noticing he had a very slight waddle, he figured whatever leak he had had would be minimal and he prepared the controller to continue the race.

As Gill reached the top of the tower, Sebastian turned to him and asked if he was ready to get his beating handed to him. Gill seemed a bit confused at first, but as Sebastian offered him the controller he smiled and took it. "I thought I lost when I had to leave..."

"Nah, I don't want you saying you lost due to that, I want to beat you fair and square!"

Gill took the controller with a grin. "Well, without that distraction be prepared to wallow in defeat!" he proclaimed.

Sebastian gave a small smirk as Gill grabbed the controller and started guiding the car around the track. Having become more familiar with the controls and track, he was making a decent go at it. Whenever he reached a straight section of the track, Sebastian noticed Gill taking one hand off the controller and reach down to adjust himself. ‘Must have not quite made it in time,’ he thought to himself.

Focusing on the track and the car, Sebastian readied the stopwatch app as Gill approached the finish line. Pushing down the stop button as the car sped across the line, he looked at the time before giving a grin.

"How much did I beat you by?" Gill asked confidently. Sebastian simply turned the stop watch to him.

Just over 2 minutes. Sebastian had beat him by a full 45 seconds. Gill let out a small moan as Sebastian did a victory dance.


	27. Gloat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day at the racetrack, Sebastian begins to worry that there might be something wrong with Gill. Gill, despite himself, begins to consider it as well.

Looking at the time, both boys decided it was time to head back. Sebastian feeling a bit smug at his victory, while Gill wallowed in his defeat. Sebastian could not resist rubbing it in a little as he gave Gill a small slap on the back. "2 minutes! You sure your grandmother didn't teach you how to drive? I could have stopped and had lunch and still beat you!!"

Gill just moaned "Yeah , yeah. Next time I’ll beat you so bad that you’ll be crying!"

"Any time. I will say, though, that you could probably beat Jonathan with that time. Of course, you got a lot of practicing to do before you got any hope of beating me." Sebastian stuck out his tongue as if to emphasize his point.

"Maybe my parents can get me a car for my birthday and I can come out here alone to practice," Gill posited. He then looked around, seeing that the sun was starting to go down, before correcting himself. "...Or at least we can come out and practice together..."

"That would be fun. I could also help you put the car together if you want. I will send you a link for the class of car I got so you can get one with similar speed. After all, it's no fun racing if one of us has a much faster car"

"Cool, thanks!" Gill said, imagining himself in a race car uniform doing laps around Sebastian with his little RC car.

When they reached Sebastian's house, Gill told him, "I left my backpack inside, I should grab it and head home before it gets too dark, er...gets too late."

"Yeah, and you might wanna stop by the bathroom first. Just in case... with the deal you got with your mum," Sebastian suggested, to give his friend a reminder to get out of the Goodnite before he headed home and got caught in it.

"I'm still dry!" Gill shot at him suddenly, before backtracking. "I mean, my underwear is...but yeah, a quick pit stop wouldn't hurt."

Entering the house, Sebastian and Gill greeted Alice before Gill ran to Sebastian's room to pick up his backpack, then went into their bathroom and ripped off his Goodnite. He held it in his hands and looked at it pathetically. 'I thought I managed to keep it dryer than that...' he thought, the Goodnite now displaying a distinct dull cream color in the front. Squishing the Goodnite in his hand, Gill realized it was a fair bit wetter than it had been earlier- the fade-when-wet designs now completely absent from the front of the garment. 'But still, what's important is that no one will I ever know...' Gill balled up the Goodnite and put it in the trash before putting his pants back on and heading out to say goodbye to Sebastian.

"Thanks for letting me come over and play," he told the older boy.

Sebastian was waiting by the door. "Best hurry home, your mum called mine earlier asking for you. Thank you for the race, it was good fun! I have already sent you a link for the class of car, open it and you will see the different cars. After all, you might like a different design of car better."

"Cool," Gill said, pulling out his phone and seeing the notification from Sebastian. "Yeah I got it, thanks. I'll be heading out now, see you tomorrow."

Gill waved goodbye with a smile until Sebastian closed the door, leaving him to look around in the fading light and realize he was all alone. 'Just a couple blocks,' he told himself, turning and speed walking toward his house.

'What are the odds of someone kidnapping me in just two blocks?' Gill counted the houses he passed and tried to do the math. 'Four and a half people per house, and assuming at least 1 quarter of everyone wants to hurt me in some way, not to mention the billions and billions of stars out there with potential aliens which might see me walking alone and want to store my organs in mason jars...' A chihuahua barked somewhere in the distance and Gill quickened his pace even more, scared of a sudden werewolf attack. A streetlight above him sputtered out and made an awful sizzling sound, turning the last 200 feet of Gill’s walk into an all out sprint.

'Just barely made it...' Gill relished to himself, pausing at the door to fetch his keys and catch his breath.

When he got inside his mom was sitting at the desk working on something. "About time," Charlotte said teasingly, getting up and going to give Gill a hug.

"Sorry, me and Sebastian were playing with his new RC car. It was really fun, his car goes so fast! Maybe even faster than your car!" he excitedly told his mom.

Charlotte chuckled, considering the strength of her old sedan, Gill might actually be right. "So how did you manage with the other thing?" she asked, taking a slightly more serious tone and nodding her head toward his shorts.

"Oh uh...." Gill's face went a deep red and he avoided eye contact, which immediately worried Charlotte. "F-fine."

"Fine?" Charlotte asked in a tone that knew there was more to the story. "So you didn't have any accidents today?"

Gill shook his head back and forth a little too quickly.

"Pants, mister," Charlotte said, making a waving motion downward with her finger.

Gill sighed. "Fine..." he grumbled, unbuttoning his black shorts and pulling them down to expose his underwear.

"Well not quite dry, but I guess that's normal for a boy your age," Gill's mom told him, inspecting the wet spot on the front of his white underwear.

"Wait, what?!" Gill asked with surprise, pulling up his shirt and seeing it for himself. 'These were dry just 10 minutes ago at Sebastian's, when the hell did I do that?!' he thought to himself, panicking a little. He looked at his mom with a deep worry in his face.

"It's okay, Gill," she assured her son. She knew the deal, and she knew she could lay down the law now, but she really was rooting for Gill to succeed. The panicked look on Gill's face broke her heart a bit and she decided to be lenient to the boy. "You managed to keep your shorts mostly dry so I'll say you did good for today. Just go ahead and get in your Goodnite and get ready for bed, dinner will be ready soon."

"Th-thanks mom," Gill said, pulling up his shorts and heading upstairs. He was a little worried that his mom would fault him for the stain, but he was more worried that it was there in the first place. He was beginning to consider that maybe there actually was something wrong with him.

When dinner was finished and Gill had taken his medicine, he went to the bathroom to try and use the potty before bed. Pulling down his Goodnite, he gulped a little to see it was already fairly wet despite him not remembering having an accident- the fade when wet designs being halfway translucent already. Still, he finished his business and ran off to hide under his sheets before his mom or dad could catch a glimpse underneath his nightshirt.

At the Bach household, Sebastian was just finishing up getting Jonathan ready for the night. Buttoning up his onesie, he pulled his brother into a hug as he lifted him down from the change table. "All ready for bed. Make sure you hug teddy so he doesn't feel lonely."

Jonathan gave a serious nod of his head- he still considered his teddy to have feelings and was worried about it being made to feel left out. As Jonathan waddled over to his bed Sebastian held up the covers allowing him to slide underneath. Grabbing and hugging his teddy, Jonathan gave a yawn and curled up before sleepily saying goodnight to his brother.

Sebastian gave a smile and left the room to get himself ready. As he taped on his own night time protection he wondered how long it would be before Gill got caught. "He is fun to hang around with, but I think he actually needs diapers..." he thought to himself before giggling a bit. Claiming someone else needed diapers when he had just taped himself into a one seemed a bit humorous to the boy.

Hoping Gill would get a RC car of his own, he got into bed and pulled the covers over himself before drifting off to dream of racing cars. Alice checked in on the boys a little later and gave a small chuckle at seeing Sebastian actually hugging his teddy in his sleep for once.


	28. Rude Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new days at school brings old problems with it.

Sebastian groggily slammed his hand down on his alarm clock. ‘Why did the damn thing have to be so loud and obnoxious first thing in the morning?’ he thought to himself. Taking a moment to get oriented, he reached a hand below the covers and checked himself. Wet again. Giving a sigh, the boy headed for the small bathroom for his usual morning routine of a shower and getting dressed. As he un-taped the sodden garment, musing about his friend came unbeckoned. Would Gill be able to uphold the deal for another day? If nothing else, there was only a few days of school left before summer vacation started.

Hoping they could spend their summer together racing each other on the RC track, Sebastian rolled up the nights evidence and placed it in the pail before entering the shower. A loud "I-i-i-i-i-i-i" was heard shortly afterwards, once again forgetting to let the shower warm up before stepping under it. Alice passing by outside chuckled to herself in amusement. 'That should have woken him up.'

Exiting the shower, Sebastian dried himself off before dressing in the clothes he had brought along with him. Checking the clock on the bathroom wall, an insistence by his parents after a few too many close calls, an urgent-ness came over him. He rushed out and grabbing his backpack before making a quick detour to the kitchen and grabbing a piece of toast. The front door gave a small slam shortly after as a muffled goodbye was called out.

o-o-o

A few streets over, Gill had been woken up by his mother to a chilly feeling below his blankets.

"How'd you sleep?" Charlotte asked, leaning down and shaking the boy awake.

"I...uh...think I leaked..." Gill admitted, still not fully awake.

"It's okay, dear," Charlotte assured him. She started pulling the blanket off Gill and continued, "It happens sometimes, that's why we-"

Charlotte froze mid sentence when she got a view of Gill without his blanket on. The wet spot made it's way almost entirely up his back and had nearly spread off the edge of the bed, though thankfully his plastic bed liner protected the mattress. Charlotte became a little annoyed, normally a Goodnite shouldn't leak like this after a single night's wetting. Even if Gill wins the bet, Charlotte considered night diapers would still have to be in his future.

Still, she sent Gill off to the shower while methodically changing his sheets, something she had become used to. When Gill came back out, wrapped in just a towel, Charlotte had laid out his school clothes with two underwear options: big boy undies and a Goodnite. Gill looked at her with frustration before picking up the big boy undies and gently motioning for her to leave so he could change. ‘Just two more days until the doctor's appointment…’ Charlotte told herself, wanting Gill to be rid of this stress and wanting to figure out what was wrong with her son.

Still, when they got in the car Charlotte was nothing but encouraging on the way to school. Gill, who knew he'd leaked so bad because he'd gone to bed already wet, was uncharacteristically quiet during the whole ride there. He felt guilty for making his mom do all the extra work, but there was no way he'd risk losing the deal and going back to diapers full time. He just had to make it 2 more days…

When they arrived at school and Gill said his goodbyes, he froze in the parking lot like a separated ant while looking to see if Sebastian was around to walk with.

Putting a hand on Gill's shoulder from behind, Sebastian greeted him with a good morning. A slight chuckle escaped him at the small jump Gill made, before he worried he might have landed his friend in trouble. "Sorry Gill, didn't mean to startle you there."

"I-it's fine...just thought I'd have to walk to class alone..." Gill told his older friend, trying to regain his nerves and move forward. He saw some of his old 4th grade classmates hanging around the halls, so he scooted in closer to his older, bigger friend and ignored them. "Thanks again for letting me play with your RC cars yesterday," Gill said.

"It was good fun. Given some practice you might even become a challenge to beat one day." Sebastian had actually enjoyed having someone close to his age to race against and hoped it wouldn't be the last time they did so. "Did you find a car you liked in the link I sent you or haven't you had time to look through it yet?"

"Yeah, I spent an hour looking through it. I like the green one a lot, but purple matches my style more and people would be able to identify it as mine if I left it somewhere. BUT there was a study a while ago that said red naturally made people more aggressive so I thought that would be the best colour to pick, especially since it'd be easier to see from out in the control tower. Then I figured, wouldn't everyone want red so it'd actually be HARDER to pick out from a distance? Same logic applied to blue, so I decided against blue. And then what is purple but blue and red? So that's a no go for purple... anyway, I think I like the green one. I might ask dad for one on my birthday, though I also wanted to get that new-" Gill stopped when he almost hit a wall. Without realizing it, sometime in the midst of his rambling they had gotten to their classroom and where standing outside the front door.

Sebastian was amused by his long winded friend and giggled as he nearly ran into the wall. "You do realize that the cars can be ordered in different colors, don't you? So don't look too much at the color of the cars but more the design of them. Like the chassis and lights and such. Worst case, we could always paint the car for you in any color."

"...I didn't get past the colours..." Gill lamented, remembering back to the 2 hours he spent looking at cars last night.

"Well I should have told you that last night, so partly my fault. But you looked at the cars so you should be able to pick out some details on them when you don't just focus on the colors." Pulling out his phone and making sure he was connected to the Wi-fi, to avoid his mum giving him a lecture about data usage again, he pulled up the link and pointed out the different body styles to Gill. "See how this one is sleeker like a racecar while this one is a bit more rugged like an off-road vehicle? Sometimes the only difference between them is the body that sits on top and all the bits underneath are the same."

Gill nodded attentively, considering all the options. "The racecar one is cool but the offroading one looks harder to break..." he posited, always scared of breaking his things. He opened the door to the classroom to let Sebastian go in first and follow him to his desk.

Sebastian went and took his seat, placing his backpack over the back of his chair to keep it out of the way. Reaching back into it, he pulled out his books and pencil-case before sitting down to await the teachers arrival.

Stopping Gill, Sebastian checked the clock on the wall and, seeing that they had a couple minutes before class was due to start, he leaned in and whispered, "Wanna go take care of things before class starts, you know with the deal and all...."

"R-r-right!" Gill stammered out, a little embarrassed but knowing it would probably be wise. "I'll be right back." Gill set his backpack on his desk and went out the door.

He got to the bathroom and ran into a stall before letting out a little stream and flushing the toilet. 'Maybe I should stuff my underwear again...' he considered, leaving the stall and starting to wash his hands. Just then, the door opened and he looked into the mirror and behind him, where a group of three 4th graders had entered the restroom. Gill gulped, recognizing them, but kept his head down and washed his hands.

"Well well, if it isn't Gill!" one of the kids said, making Gill's heart drop. From behind him he felt a hand on his shoulder and his breathing started to hasten.

"H-h-h-h-hey Cody..." Gill stammered out, avoiding looking at his old classmate.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!" one of the kids behind him mimicked, much to the amusement of the other two.

"Surprised to see you in the bathroom, thought you'd just wait and spill some milk on yourself like usual," Cody mocked him.

Gill remained silent.

"What, forget how to talk? You've been out of class for a week, we never get the chance to play anymore!" Cody told him, his friend snickering behind him.

"H-how's class been...?" Gill managed to ask.

"Better without you there," one of the kids behind Cody said bluntly.

Gill went silent again, turning off the sink and being too afraid to move.

"Come on guys, let's hurry up and go before class, else we'll end up with lost-and-found shorts like Gill here,” Cody said, making his way to the urinal. The boys laughed, with one giving him a little shove into the sink, before they left him alone. Gill quickly stumbled out of the bathroom and back toward his classroom in a daze, dropping into his desk and resting his face in his arms.

Noticing the distressed look on Gill's face as he entered, Sebastian leaned over and whispered "You OK?"

Gill nodded weakly without looking up, scared his voice would break if he tried to talk and not wanting Sebastian to know he was the kind of kid to be bullied.

Not convinced, but interrupted by the arrival of the teacher, Sebastian let the matter drop for now. Making a mental note to further ask Gill later, he turned to the teacher and greeted him.

Gill finally lifted his head and opened his backpack, pulling out his notebook and pencil. If anything could distract Gill from what just happened, it would be the lessons. Unfortunately for Gill, this was the last week of class and, as such, the teacher was doing easy lessons that they wouldn't be tested on nor really graded on at all.

Gill vigilantly took notes for the first hour and a half, still trying to forget about what happened in the bathroom, until he realized he had a need for the bathroom and was no longer able to ignore it. He played back the scene in his mind- alone with the bullies in the echo chamber that is a school bathroom. He thought about asking to be excused, but he considered what would happen if he got the bathroom and one of the boys happened to be there again…

Gill fidgeted in his desk a bit, trying to ignore the urge instead. When his teacher stopped talking and started passing out little crossword puzzles and word searches, Gill looked at the clock. 'Thirty minutes till recess...I can hold it until then and Sebastian can join me...I think...' Gill thought, absentmindedly scanning the crossword puzzle but not really having enough spare concentration to look for anything.

Boredly glancing at the puzzles, Sebastian solved them easily enough before casting a glance over at Gill. Seeing him fidget in his chair, he worried about the potential result. Checking that the teacher was occupied. Sebastian nudged Gill and once he got his attention, he nodded at the hall pass.

Gill looked at the hall pass, then back at Sebastian, before shaking his head no and going back to his crossword puzzle. The way he crossed his legs, however, made it clear that his 'no' should be a 'yes.'


	29. Disaster at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As his classmates go up one by one to tell everyone about their plans for summer vacation, Gill begins to find himself in need of a bathroom.

A bit annoyed, Sebastian caught the attention of the teacher as he did a round, asking politely if he could be excused to use the bathroom since he had finished the puzzles. Looking over the work and seeing it was correct, the teacher saw no reason to deny the request. Sebastian made sure to nudge Gill as he got up and nodded towards the pass again.

"C-can I go with him?" Gill asked, his voice a little more frantic than he intended. The teacher, knowing it was a bad idea to deny Gill, reluctantly agreed to let the boys go together. Gill jumped up and followed Sebastian out of the classroom, subtly holding himself through the pockets in his oversized sweater.

Once the door closed behind them, Sebastian made for the bathrooms at speed, but still making sure Gill could keep up as they chatted quietly. "So why didn't you wanna go?"

"I j-just didn't need to yet!" Gill shot out at him, an obvious lie considering his body language.

"Sure, and the way you were doing the 'potty-dance' in your seat was just a coincidence?"

"That was...uh..." Gill started, not realizing how transparent he was. He gave a sigh and started timidly, "When I went to the bathroom earlier there was some kids and..." Gill trailed off, scared to continue. "I just...didn't want to risk bumping into them again...without you..." he blushed a little as he added the last part.

"We might have to think about toughening you up a bit over the summer..." Sebastian mused, a bit touched Gill would trust in him that much. Opening the bathroom door, he checked inside and saw the coast was clear before giving Gill a thumbs up sign.

Gill ran inside and toward the urinal, not bothering to unzip or unbutton or even wait for the door to close behind him, and just frantically pulled his shorts down and starting going with a relieved sigh.

Chuckling at Gill mooning the bathroom, Sebastian did his business as well before washing his hands and waiting for Gill to finish.

Gill pulled up his underwear and tried to discreetly check the front. He found his underwear were a little wet, though he didn't remember losing a single spurt. "Aww..." he groaned, frustrated. 'Why do I keep leaking without noticing...?' he wondered.

Still, he pulled up his shorts and washed his hands before rejoining Sebastian. "Thanks for taking me to the bathroom..." he said weakly.

Sebastian could not resist patting Gill's head and ruffling his hair a bit. "You are welcome."

The boys walked back to their classroom and took their seats, sitting around idly and not doing much until the bell finally rang for recess. Gill, again, waited for Sebastian to be ready to go out before attaching himself to his older friend's side. "When summer starts we should go racing RCs every day!" Gill proclaimed, despite not even having his own to race yet. "I bet we can get really good at it by the end."

Pleased by the prospect of a racing buddy, Sebastian nodded in agreement but couldn't help get one barb in. "Maybe by the end of summer you will only be half a minute slower than me!" He poked out his tongue to show he was merely joking.

"By the end of the summer you wont even be able to see your car from all the dust it's eaten behind mine!" Gill shot back, eagerly accepting the challenge. He thought for a second though, remember something he and his parents had discussed a while ago. "Actually, I think I'm gonna go to camp for a week at some point this summer. Mom and dad said they think it'll be good for me..."

"Yeah, my parents talked about sending me and Jonathan to a camp too, but they haven't told me which one or when yet." Sebastian had actually looked forward to the camp earlier in the year. Now, though, he wanted to stick around and spend time with Gill. 'Hope we at least go at the same time...' he thought to himself. 'It would suck if i came back as he left.'

"Yeah, I don't know either. I don't wanna go and sleep in a cabin with a bunch of strange boys because...you know..." Gill looked away awkwardly, not liking to say it out loud. "But Teddy Roosevelt loved nature, so I think I can learn to love it too!"

Looking around to make sure no-one was within hearing range, Sebastian whispered to Gill, "I have been to camp before, they tend to put those with that issue in the same cabin so no-one can tease others for it."

"Great..." Gill mumbled, still not being so reassured by the idea. He checked his cellphone and saw they still had a few minutes until the bell rang. "Uh Sebastian...can you..." Gill looked back nervously toward the direction of the bathrooms.

Deciding to ease Gill's nerves, Sebastian got up and said, "Yeah I could do with a trip myself." Heading once again in the direction of the bathroom, Sebastian kept an eye out for any trouble.

This time when they went in, Gill used a stall like he normally did. Sebastian could hear a faint trickle of water, hardly enough to justify the visit. But they both knew what was at stake. When Gill exited the stall he looked a little worried. "H-how do I look?" he asked Sebastian, trying not to give indication to what Sebastian should be looking for.

Looking at the black shorts Gill wore, Sebastian could not spot anything amiss. "I told you before Gill, unless they dripping no-one can tell anything."

"I didn't even..." Gill considered confessing that he didn't even feel himself leaking this time, nor even really had the urge to pee, but he bit his tongue. "Thanks.." he told his friend, washing his hands and leaving the bathroom.

Following along, they both soon arrived back at the classroom, hoping the next lesson would not be as boring as the last one. With school winding down, the last week was always a bit of a bore. Especially as all the kids were eager to start the summer vacation.

Their teacher, of course, knew that there was only one thing on the kids' minds so he didn't drag out the lesson for too long. Instead, he started going into a lesson about public speaking tools, and why they can be so important. Gill, normally an attentive student, decided this lesson wasn't for him as he wanted to avoid public speaking at all costs. So he let his mind wander downwards to his lap, where his damp underwear clung cold on his parts. 'Why does this keep happening?' he wondered. 'Maybe I'm not going pee enough...or maybe too much? Actually I kinda need to pee now...' Gill was psyching himself out and was no longer sure what his best strategy was. Still, he checked the clock and saw it had only been 15 minutes since he last went. Surely he can hold it a bit longer.

As the lesson came to a close, the teacher concluded with, "Okay, class, so we have about 2 hours before lunch starts. I want everyone to write a paragraph or two on what they plan to do this summer, then you're all gonna come up here and read it to the class." Gill gulped, looking horrified at the proposition. "I'll give you all one hour to write before I start calling people up."

Giving a small groan, Sebastian picked up a pencil and started writing. This was a typical end of year task, but he always felt as if he should write something cooler than his real plans. Shrugging his shoulders, he started writing about the RC cars he and Gill would be practicing and racing each other with and going to camp. Thinking it over, he decided to write down a few of the activities he knew camps tended to offer for kids.

As Gill wrote, he became entirely absorbed into the essay. He planned every word deliberately, being sure he wouldn't stutter on them or sound dumb. He wrote about planning to race cars with Sebastian, and about his summer camp as well, trying to use the most words to say as little as possible so he would be giving his speech for the least amount of time possible. Just like that, an hour passed and his teacher told them all to put their pencils down and pay attention.

Gill, instead, put his pencil in his mouth and began chewing, his heart low level racing at the thought of his name eventually being called. He also started noticing something else...a distinct need to pee. He was about to excuse himself before their teacher announced, "Alright class, who's first? Do we have any volunteers?" Gill dropped his hands into his sweater pocket, definitely not wanting to be the first up. Instead, he wiggled in his seat a little, trying to rehearse his words in his head.

Sebastian raised his hand, figuring it was better to get it out of the way and be done with it. Heading up to the teacher's desk, he stood and started on his essay. He told the class about racing cars with Gill and going to camp. "So in short, I shall try not to be too sad that there will be no school for the next 2 months," Sebastian finished with a cheeky tone. The teacher looked at him with a half bemused expression and informed him that, if he wanted to, he could send some flyers for summer school home with him. Sebastian quickly told him that would not be necessary, to the bemused laughter of the whole class.

Gill paid careful attention to Sebastian's speech despite his own worries, laughing at his little comment and the teacher's quip. When Sebastian went to sit down Gill gave him a little thumbs up before throwing his hand back into his lap to suppress an urge.

The next volunteer went to speak and Gill considered just getting up and excusing himself, as his mom recommended, but decided he didn't have the nerve. He froze for a second, feeling a little dribble roll down to his butt. He wasn't sure if that was sweat or pee, but he clutched himself harder all the same. The kid in front, who's name he never learned, dragged on and on while Gill crossed his legs and fidgeted in his seat.

Finally, the kid sat down and the teacher asked for more volunteers. Gill looked around and saw no hands go up, thus their teacher called a random name from his student list. 'Yes!' Gill thought, excitedly. 'No more volunteers, now I can raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom without having to give my speech first!' Gill was relieved, though he remained well clamped on himself so as to not let himself get too relieved.

The kid their teacher had called on was, unfortunately, not much more confident in front of crowds than Gill was, so he stuttered and mumbled through most of the thing slowly while the teacher egged him on and tried to give advice. Gill watched 1 minute go to 2, then to 3, while he the anticipation and anxiety made him more and more desperate. "Come on...hurry..." he whispered through gritted teeth.

Finally, after an agonizing 5 minutes for everyone involved, the shy kid finished his speech and made his way back to his seat before laying his head on the desk. Gill, having not a second to spare, shot his hand up to ask to use the restroom.

"Oh, another volunteer?" their teacher said, looking up from his desk.

"I...i..." Gill started, taken aback. 'I thought we were done with volunteering?!' he thought furiously.

"Well don't be shy now, come on up," the teacher told him. He was surprised Gill would volunteer, considering how timid and nervous the boy usually was.

Gill wanted to say something, ANYTHING, to get out of this. He wanted to bolt for the door, or yell he needs to pee, or even go back in time and just put on a diaper. Instead he stood up and took his paper, looking back toward Sebastian with a pleading look in his eyes.

Sebastian mistook the pleading look for one of nervousness and just gave him a thumbs up and mouthed 'you will be fine.'

Feeling a little abandoned, Gill walked slowly up to the front, the paper in his hand making a flapping sound at his side as he shook with nerves. When Gill finally arrived in front of the chalkboard, he turned around and looked over the class.

'S-so many people! Watching me! And I gotta pee! What if-' Gill's brain stopped thinking, frozen with nerves and unable to continue under the pressure.

"Go ahead and read, Gill," his teacher said. He scooted a little closer in his rolling chair, being that it looked like Gill could pass out at any moment and he may need to catch him.

"I uh...." Gill started, much too quietly. "What do...I...when..." somewhere in Gill's mind, a cog clicked and he remembered his paper. He lifted it up to his face with two hands, hiding behind the little white sheet. "Th-this s-s-s-summer I plan to..." he started reading. His body subconsciously pressed his thighs together, though Gill had put his need for a restroom out of his mind.

"I plan to...hang out with my friend...S-s-sebastian...." Gill looked up from his paper to find his friend, but was instead again faced by the crowd of kids who were giggling as he bombed on stage. He put his paper back over his face and continued, his voice now shaking harder as he began to cry. "W-we...plan to r-r-race cars.... RV cars...RC! Sorry...W-we plan to race..."

Gill heard a gasp from someone in the audience but paid no mind as he barrelled through. "...RC cars at the..." Gill heard some snickering coming from the students, causing him to shut up. Then, without his voice drowning out the sound, he heard water splashing...and felt a warm wetness falling down his legs and into his shoes.

'Not happening...not happening...' he thought, a pathetic, "No..." whining from his lips. He lowered his paper and looked down, sure enough seeing that his black pants had become darker in the front and a little puddle was forming below him. He wanted to try and stop himself, but his exhausted little bladder muscles only gave a pitiful grasp that seemed to merely slow the flow for a couple of seconds. When the floodgates opened up fully again, the built up pressure came out with such force that it started getting the bottom of his purple sweater wet as well.

Sebastian was horrified, Gill was actually standing in front of the whole class as he wet himself. Never mind the deal with his mother, this would have worse consequences. Already he was imagining the whole class teasing Gill for this one.

As Sebastian was trying to stand up and go to aid Gill, the teacher called out, "Class dismissed, everybody out NOW." Wanting to try and avoid the poor boy going into a worse state of shock, he got the room cleared.

The class filed out slowly, not wanting to miss a second of Gill's humiliating scene. Eventually, though, Gill had finished peeing and was standing sadly in his own little puddle. His eyes were closed tight and tears streamed down his face, dripping on the puddle below. He refused to look at what he’d done but the juxtaposition of temperatures from the warm wet half of his legs under his shorts and the cool wet bottom half of his legs exposed by the air made it impossible to ignore.

"I...I don't..." Gill started, the last of the kids finally exiting the class while the teacher crouched down next to him. Gill dropped his essay about his summer plans onto the floor, where it became ruined and wet, and put his hands over his eyes and let out a hoarse, nonsensical cry.

"It's okay, Gill," the teacher said, trying to comfort the boy while also trying to get things moved along. "Come on, I'll take you to the nurse and we can call your mom..."

Gill, though his mind was fried and he was way passed speaking, let out an instinctive, loud cry at the idea of calling his mom, which surprised the teacher because he'd never heard Gill be so loud before. He left the boy there and went to the door, opening it up and seeing if Sebastian was still around. He'd seen how close the boys had become in such a short time. Sure enough, Sebastian was waiting patiently just outside, worried. "I might need some help, Sebastian..." their teacher asked him, offering to let him inside.

Sebastian just gave a quick nod and pushed past the teacher, heading straight for Gill and enveloping him in a hug, trying to soothe his frazzled brain. "There, there Gill it will be alright"

Gill hugged Sebastian tight back, crying onto his shoulder. "I-i peed my...my pants!" Gill managed to confess, inconsolable and burying his face hard into Sebastian.

"Do you think you can take him to the nurse's office while I call the janitor?" their teacher asked Sebastian, seeing his student was better suited to this than himself.

Giving a nod, Sebastian gently took Gill be the hand and started leading him towards the nurses office. Outside the classroom, a few nosy onlookers gave snorts as they saw Gill emerge. Sebastian just stared them down and let them know he would deal with any offenders. Seeing the look on his face, they decided to scoot off, allowing him to get Gill to the nurse's office.

The nurse was well aware of Gill's issues and just said simply, "Oh my..." before thanking Sebastian for bringing Gill to her and telling him he could go back to class.


	30. Ill Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gill’s mom receives a familiar call from the school nurse.

In the university lounge, Charlotte was sitting at a table and pouring over schedules for the summer semester. She could have Jean help, since he was more suited to the university’s requirements than she was, but she wanted to choose her own classes before consulting him. Besides, he was lecturing right now and she had some time to kill before registration opened.

A vibrating sound went off in her purse. She looked around at all the other students, most considerably younger than herself, and saw that they were quietly talking to each other instead of studying in silence. She chanced pulling out her phone and her heart skipped a beat when she read that the call was coming from Gill’s school. This couldn’t be good.

“H-hello?” she answered, concerned but still trying to be respectful to those within hearing distance. The sound coming from the other end, though, rang out and got strange looks from the table next to hers; a screaming child could be heard in the background. Charlotte instinctively knew that it must be Gill and began packing her things into her bag.

“Hello, Mrs. Sativa,” the voice of the receptionist started. “We have Gill down her in the nurse’s office and…”

“Don’t tell her!” Gill screamed from the background, his voice hoarse and cracking. It broke Charlotte’s heart.

“...he had a bit of an accident,” the receptionist finished.

“Oh dear...was it bad?” she asked, grabbing her satchel and speed walking toward the parking lot, no longer caring about keeping her voice down.

“You should get down here, he seems...upset,” the receptionist replied.

“I’m on my way,” she said. As she was about to hang up the phone, she heard another piercing cry from Gill and hesitated before pressing the end call button. She knew getting on the phone with him now would be futile, but she still felt responsible for his misery and wanted to at least be there. But for now she would just have to settle on getting to him first.

As she raced down the highway, she considered the events that lead up to this. Gill always had a penchant for overachieving in school, getting stressed when he had less than 100% in class, and had gotten many calls like this from when he was too engaged in the lessons to ask to go to the restroom. She’d slowly stopped getting them as Gill got older, until this year when the frequency started up again.

One day, after picking Gill up for the second time in a week, Gill broke down crying and admitted he was being bullied almost everyday. Charlotte figured the stress from that was a factor, along with him wanting to go home early to avoid them, so she talked to the school about moving him up a grade again. But with his accidents still so frequent, Charlotte wasn’t really sure what to do…

“I should have never made that damn deal!” she cursed, punching her steering wheel. Gill doesn’t respond to challenges or decisions, and it was looking more and more like this was a deeper issue than just ‘getting distracted.’ Sure it was the last week of class for him, but she still should have pulled him out of school until the pediatrician could have a proper look at him.

She parked her car and half-jogged to the front office, the receptionist sympathetically pointing her in the direction of the nurse’s office. She knocked gently and opened the door before spotting Gill sitting in a little wooden chair in the corner, tears and snot staining his face and looking at Charlotte with a frozen horror.

“It’s alright Gill,” she said, dropping her things on the floor and running over to him. He flinched as she went in for a hug, but eventually melted in her arms and embraced her back.

“I-I’m sorrry,” he choked out, his voice weak and exhausted. “I just...I-”

“Shhhhh,” Charlotte said, rubbing his back. “It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.” She pulled away and examined the damage: aside from his face being soaking wet, his shorts were completely drenched and his white socks had now developed a little yellow tint around his ankles.

“He wouldn’t let us touch him.” A voice from the corner made Charlotte jump a little, and she turned around to see the nurse standing at the doorway. “He seemed frightened, kept mentioning some kind of deal you had…”

Charlotte bit her lip. “I’m sorry, but thank you for taking care of him until I could get here.”

“Certainly. Gill is usually not a problem, afterall.” Gill sunk in his seat a little. “Would you like to change him into some dry clothes before you leave?”

“Well I didn’t bring any with me…” Charlotte said.

“Well we have some lost and found clothes that might fit, but he’ll have to wear protection if he-”

“No!” Charlotte interrupted, giving the nurse a look like ‘zip it.’ She looked back at Gill, who was looking on with horror as the two grownups determined his fate. “I’ll just uh…” She reached for Gill, who pressed himself as far back in his chair as he could, and pulled off his purple sweater, which was still mostly dry save for a small patch on the bottom front.. “Stand up, you know the drill,” she told him.

Gill did so and Charlotte tied the front of the sweater around him to hide his wet shorts. It was a fate better than getting put into a diaper, but Gill still felt so small as his mother turned him around to tie the sleeves together in a knot.

Charlotte thanked and apologized to the school staff as they left, Gill in tow and avoiding eye contact. The two wordlessly went to the parking lot and Charlotte took off Gill’s sweater and put it on the carseat before strapping him in, more concerned about keeping the carseat clean than protecting her son’s modesty now that he was off campus. She knew from experience how hard it was to get pee out of a carseat.

Once Charlotte herself was in the car and blasting the AC, she finally spoke up. “So do you want to tell me what happened or do you want to wait ‘till we get home and get you into some dry clothes?” She put emphasis on ‘clothes’, wanting to comfort Gill more.

“I peed my pants…” Gill mumbled, looking down at the seat next to him. He couldn’t look at his mom because of how he disappointed her, he couldn’t look down at his lap because of how he disappointed himself, and he couldn’t look out the window at the school because of how it reminded him so vividly of what just went down.

Charlotte, worried, wanted to get to the bottom of this now. “I know that, but what lead to it? Did you just forget to go potty? Was Sebastian trying to remind you to go? Where did it happen? Did you feel any warning before you peed? Did you ask to go to the bathroom? Did anyone see you have the accident?”

“E-eh…” Gill started. He closed his eyes, tears rolling down cheeks. “Everyone…” he answered sadly.

Charlotte cursed under her breath. “It’s okay...let’s just get you home for now, I don’t want you to think about it. You can stay home with mommy until we can get you to the doctor.”

Gill nodded, feeling a little relieved but still mostly miserable.


	31. Suspensions and Suspense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gill going home early, Sebastian is left to finish his day at school.

Sebastian had hung around outside the nurse’s office for a while, hoping his friend would be back or at least say something. From inside he could hear the occasional sniffle or sob. Deciding that the nurse had things well in hand and that Gill would be taken care of, he headed towards the cafeteria. While he had helped Gill and waited outside, lunch had started and was the usual noisy affair. Today, though, Sebastian just wanted to sit by himself and think.

Truth be told, think may have been too kind a word as he sank deeper into feelings of remorse. He felt as if he should have caught the signs that Gill was nearly ready to burst. No one had told him to look out for Gill, but he felt as if it was his job to do so.

As he was sitting there, one of Gill’s old classmates passed by him and decided to run his mouth. “Where is your little pisspant friend? Didn’t you go with him to get a diaper change, too?”

The kid may have been big for a 4th grader but he was woefully unaware of how outmatched he was. Not being in the mood to deal with a bully right then, Sebastian simply stood up and punched the kid in the face, sending him sprawling on the ground.

In a deathly quiet voice, Sebastian told him, “You try and bully Gill again, I will beat you to a pulp.”

The look of horror on the would-be bully’s face was a prize to see. The lips that had earlier uttered the insult now swollen and bleeding slightly.

His friends looked unsure of what to do- someone they had expected to be an easy bully target fought back and seemed able to defend himself. Their humiliation was worsened a moment later as a teacher came to their rescue. While the teacher knew the 4th grader had been suspected of bullying on several occasions, he had never been caught in the act. She had comforted several students who had been the victims of this particular one though, including Gill a few times.

Deciding to get a jab in on the bullies, the teacher took Sebastian by the arm and in a loud voice told him he should not beat up the little kids. Turning to the bully and friends, she put on a sugar sweet voice and said, “Good thing I came along and could save you from this big kid.”

Several of the kids nearby snorted with laughter at this, having been victims of that same bully. Escorting Sebastian to the principal’s office, the teacher did her best to not let him in on her feelings. Even if the kid was a bully, physical violence could not be tolerated. Leaving Sebastian in the front office, she went to see the principal.

After being briefed, the principal turned to the teacher. “You know, we can’t condone violence. I do, however, agree with you that, given the circumstances, we should be somewhat lenient. His mother will be asked to pick him up and he will be suspended for the remainder of the year.”

The teacher nearly rolled her eyes. “What kid would consider getting out for summer holiday early a punishment?”

Smiling, the principal agreed, “Yes, I know it’s not much of a punishment. Also, we won’t make a permanent mark against his file as he has not been in trouble before.” Satisfied with the decision, they called Alice.

Having just taken a tray of freshly baked cookies out of the oven, Alice was not thrilled when her phone went off. Hurriedly putting the tray down and turning off the oven, she saw that the school was calling her and expected another pick up for Jonathan. “Hello, this is Alice Bach.”

“Hello Alice, this is the receptionist at Henry Harrison Elementary School.”

Alice sighed. “Let me guess, I need to bring a change of clothes to pick Jonathan up?”

Giving a nervous chuckle, the receptionist replied, “No, this time it’s actually Sebastian I am calling about.”

“Did he have an accident?” Alice was confused, as Sebastian had not had a day time accident since he was potty trained as far as she could remember.

“No no, he has been involved in a fight.”

Alice was already half-way out the door as she replied, “I will be right there.”

Driving along, she was fuming. If Sebastian had started a fight he was going to be in for an earful. A thought struck her and she hoped that he had not gotten into a fight with Gill, the boy seemed rather fragile and Sebastian knew his secrets. Imagining scenarios that kept getting worse each time, she pulled her car into the parking lot before making her way to the principal’s office. Entering through the front office, she saw Sebastian sitting in a chair and was relieved to see he was unhurt.

Giving him a ‘you’re in big trouble mister’ look, she entered the door the principal was holding open for her. Sebastian gulped and waited for his fate.

“Thank you for coming, Mrs Bach, and sorry for the trouble.”

“I feel like I might be the one who should be sorry if Sebastian started a fight, and if he did then he will be the sorry one.”

Holding up his hand, the principal calmed her. “While Sebastian did start the fight, we will not be punishing him too hard. I assume you know of his friend Gill and his problems?”

Alice was a bit surprised the principal was so candid. “Yes he has been to our house and even had a sleepover with Sebastian and Jonathan.” The principal raised an eyebrow at this, he was familiar with Gill’s issues and would have even bet money Gill would never accept a sleepover invite. Alice continued, “I am somewhat familiar with his issues, but what does this have to do with anything? Please don’t tell me he got into a fight with Gill...”

The principal saw the worried look on Alice’s face and quickly corrected her. “Heavens no! Gill had an accident earlier today, Sebastian helped him out. While Sebastian was eating his lunch, one of Gill’s old classmates, that we have had under suspicion for bullying, made inappropriate remarks about Gill.

“One of our teachers heard the remark and was about to reprimand the child, but before she had the chance to do so Sebastian hit him, causing him to fall down. We had the child in question checked out and, apart from a swollen lip and a small cut, he has suffered no injury.”

‘At least there was that,’ Alice thought to herself, a potential lawsuit was not her ideal way to start a summer.

“...I have already spoken to the parents. At first they wanted Sebastian expelled permanently-” The thought of this caused a whince from Alice, causing the principal to interject, “Don’t worry, I informed them that a teacher had heard their child attempting to bully Sebastian and this was not the first incident of bullying by the child.”

“I thought you said you did not have any proof of earlier bullying?”

Clearing his throat a bit, embarrassed, the principal nodded, “That is correct, however... the parents were unaware of this...” Before she could interrupt, he continued, “I know this may seem a bit underhanded, but this school has had several children complain about that particular child and the parents have denied any knowledge of bullying. Having a teacher overhear bullying and the implications of their child being expelled, too, made them back off a little bit.”

Still feeling a bit uncertain about the whole affair, she listened as he continued, “I informed them that we would be suspending Sebastian for the remainder of the school year. Now I know there is only 3 days left, but this seemed to placate them. Also, while we cannot condone violence, given Sebastian’s clean record so far and the circumstances, we will not put anything on his permanent record.”

“So Sebastian will get a suspension, but not the child who tried to bully him?” Alice was feeling that while Sebastian had resorted to physical means, this was a bit unfair.

“I am afraid so, consider it part of the reason this doesn’t go further.”

Nodding her ascent, the pair talked over the particulars and signed the needed paperwork. By the time she exited, she had managed to calm down somewhat. “Get your things, were leaving.”

Sebastian meekly picked up his backpack, and waving goodbye to the receptionist, followed his mother to the parking lot.

“Now I want to know what caused you to hit another student. I am quite certain we have taught you better than to hit others.”

Sebastian ducked his head while he told Alice the entire story of Gill having his accident and the comment by the 4th grader, as well as how Gill had been bullied extensively during the school year.

Alice softened a bit at the explanation, but put on a stern face. “The principal has suspended you for the remainder of the school year, while you are suspended you are also grounded. So don’t get any cute ideas about starting summer break early.”

Sebastian simply nodded his head. He was unhappy about the suspension, but Alice had decided to withhold the information that the bully was not being suspended and he felt that, all in all, he was getting off light. He only had one request.

“Mum can you please call Charlotte and tell her so Gill doesn’t think I abandoned him?”

Feeling proud that even with the public accident Gill had suffered Sebastian was not about to abandon his friend, she agreed. “I will call her later and tell her. However, as long as you are grounded he will not be allowed over.”

Sebastian protested that it wasn’t fair to punish Gill for what he had done, but Alice just said that’s final- ending the argument before it started.

As she considered her son’s words, she decided to talk to Charlotte before making any changes to the no visit rule.


	32. Shut Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While cleaning up her son, Charlotte notices he’s different yet...familiar.

When the Sativas arrived at home, Charlotte got out and unbuckled Gill before setting him on the ground and using his sweater to shield the view of his wet shorts from the neighbors. She was worried about the boy, he’d hardly said anything the entire ride home, instead opting to look sadly at the empty seat next to him.

When they were safely inside and Gill was back in his home, Charlotte let out a sigh of relief. Here is where Gill felt safe and secure, at least, here was where the son that she knew could be himself. But instead, Gill just stood there, staring at the ground.

Charlotte waited a beat, then offered, “Do you uh...maybe want to take a shower?” Normally when Gill had an accident, whether he admitted to having one or not, he’d try and take a shower soon after.

Gill simply shook his head no.

“Do you want to at least go get changed?”

“I dunno…” Gill mumbled, still staring at the ground.

“So...you want to stay in those wet shorts all day?”

“No…” Gill answered pathetically.

Charlotte stood there watching her son. His inability to make decisions was always crippling but this was different. It’s not that he couldn’t decide, it’s that he lacked the agency for any decision.

After a few moments, a tear rolled down Gill’s face and onto the floor. Charlotte took pity. “Come on, let’s get you a nice hot bath.”

When Gill failed to react at all, Charlotte reached down and took his hand, leading him gently to the bathroom. She ran the faucet and turned back toward Gill, who was standing in the middle of the bathroom. He would occasionally glance toward the toilet, but would always quickly avoid its gaze.

When the bath was hot and full, Charlotte turned off the tap and asked, “I trust you have it from here?”

Again, no answer.

Charlotte sighed, but now was not the time to fight him. She walked over to Gill and got on her knees, getting face to face with the boy. “Arms up,” she said, grabbing his wrists and putting them in the air like Gill was some kind of doll. Gill kept them there until Charlotte had removed his shirt and she had pushed them down back at his sides.

“Now do you want me to turn around while you take off your shorts and get in the tub?” Charlotte asked. Gill was always a modest child, she internally crossed her fingers and hoped Gill would snap out of it and tell her to get lost and give him some privacy.

Instead, Gill answered, “I dunno…”

This sent a jolt into Charlotte’s heart. This wasn’t her son that she woke up to greet everyday, this was the baby boy she had accepted the loss of years ago when Gill had started growing into his own person. Still, she kept going and put on a brave front while she unbuttoned Gill’s wet shorts and undid his zipper, paying no mind to getting his cold urine on her fingers.

His shorts hit the ground with a wet _plop_ that made Gill jump a little where he stood. Charlotte watched as a few beads of liquid streamed down from Gill’s damp yellow underpants to his kneecaps.

“Gill, did you…?” she started, not sure if it was just his damp thighs getting some air or if Gill had leaked a little. She stopped when she saw Gill’s eyes, a fear deep within them. She was concerned about her son’s continence, but she reminded herself this wasn’t the time.

She took the sides of Gill’s underwear and pulled them down to his ankles. Any time Charlotte had to put Gill in a diaper before bed he still always made some attempt to cover himself. Hell, just 2 years ago when she was still regularly changing his wet underwear Gill would strive to some modesty. Now, however, Gill just stood there with his wet clothes around his ankles.

Charlotte grabbed him by the armpits and picked him up, noting how surprisingly light and fragile he felt. His wet underwear got caught around his ankle and she gently pushed them off onto the floor before placing Gill in the bath.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Charlotte asked, trying to bring up the mood a bit. She turned around and opened a cabinet, digging through it. “Been a while since I gave you a nice bath, but I’m sure we still have some bubble bath around- Gill!”

When she looked back, Gill was completely submerged under water. She turned on her heels and dug her arms into the bath water, pulling him up. She breathed a sigh of relief as Gill gave a mighty gasp for breath.

“What were you thinking?!” she asked, exhaustedly.

“I wasn’t…” Gill replied, seemingly talking to the bath water.

Charlotte pursed her lips, opting to skip the bubbles and just go about the business of scrubbing Gill down and never letting him out of her sight.

o-o-o

Gill was wrapped in a towel, standing in the middle of his room as his mom dug through his dresser. This was the part he was most worried about and he couldn’t bear to look.

“Let’s see...some cotton shorts...Oh, your Superman t-shirt. You look so cool in that. And how about…”

Gill gulped. Here it comes.

“Aha! Knew you had some boxers in here somewhere,” Charlotte declared holding them up.

“B-boxers? What about…” Gill started.

Charlotte smiled to herself. At this point she’d take any strong reaction out of Gill she could get. “Well those tighty whities are so childish and constraining, I figure they may be...pressing on things down there, you know?”

She breathed a sigh of relief as the side of Gill’s mouth curled up a little.

“Now do you want mommy to help dress you or…?”

Gill shook his head. “I think...I think I can manage…”

“Good to hear,” she said. As she was about to set the clothes down and head for the door, Gill dropped the towel and walked up to her, taking the clothes from his slightly dumbfounded mother. She instead watched patiently as her 8-year-old son got dressed all by himself, first putting on the boxers and beaming at her proudly before pulling up his shorts and, with some difficulty, getting them buttoned. His head got caught a bit as he was putting his t-shirt on, and Charlotte helped straighten him out. Once he was finished he showed himself off to his mommy, with a look asking for approval.

“V-very good!” Charlotte cheered, putting on the voice she had used on toddler Gill. It was progress but...not much.

“So I was told it was right before lunch when you-” Gill flinched, and Charlotte recovered, “Well uh… you must be hungry! What are you in the mood for?”

“Uhhhh….” Gill started.

Charlotte waited with a big, patient smile.

“Ummmmmm….”

Charlotte waited with a big smile.

“Maybee……..”

Charlotte waited.

“Uh…….”

“Mac and cheese it is!” Charlotte declared, putting his comforting smile back on. Gill nodded and the two of them went downstairs.


	33. Warmth

Gill sat at the table waiting while Charlotte cooked the two of them lunch. Gill was allowed to wander off, but he didn’t think to, nor did Charlotte particularly want him out of her site at the moment. Still, it wasn’t normal for an 8-year-old boy to sit silently like that. But also, Gill wasn’t normal to begin with…

“So how was- “Charlotte began. ‘Don’t ask how school was, Charlotte! You idiot!’ she quickly changed course. “Sebastian?” she concluded.

“Sebastian…” Gill repeated. ‘My best friend. My only friend? My friend at all? After what happened…’

Gill shook his head, instinctively shying away from the events of the day like dodging a rock coming at his head. Instead he forced his mind elsewhere, to think of the mac and cheese. Or the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles plate his mom had put in front of him. Or the foreign feeling of boxers. ‘Why am I wearing boxers…? No! The plate…’

Gill was so lost in his thoughts that he was taken aback when a big pile of yellow macaroni was glopped over the Turtles. He looked up to see his mom smiling at him, caringly, before taking her own seat and getting some for herself.

As Gill began eating, Charlotte tried to get in what needed to be said while he was distracted. She weighed her words carefully. “You know, Gill, I know what happened was difficult but if you ever want to talk about it let me know. In fact, as your mother, I’m really concerned about what happened. It’s a medical condition - nothing to be ashamed of - and when we go to the doctor in a couple of days it would be helpful to have as many details as we can get about the incident...”

Gill froze with the spoon at his mouth, the words piercing his shell. ‘The incident…’ he thought. His mind flashed to him really needing to use the potty, sitting in that seat and wriggling and holding himself, almost like he could still feel it…

Gill doubled down on his defenses- he would not think of how badly he’d needed to go! Cheesie goodness...ninja turtles… He put the spoon in his mouth and began chewing. Tasty...and warm… warm like earlier when he-

Gill shook his head quickly, punishing the brain bouncing around in his skull for bringing up such bad memories. He could feel something nagging at him in the pit of his stomach...was it the boxers? He looked at mom, who was still watching him expectantly. She was being so nice today, it gave him a strange tingling feeling...she was nice most days really. What was she talking about again… oh right! The accident...

Gill quickly went in for another giant spoonful. Something wasn’t right and he had to escape it... He stuck the spoon in his mouth and began chewing. Cheesie goodness...nice and hot...mom is so nice… these boxers make me feel weird… mac and cheese... so warm and gooey...warm and...wet…?

First he started hearing a trickling sound, bringing him out of his trance. A warmth spread down to his butt and rolled down his legs, pooling up on the floor. He looked up at his mom, frightened at what his body had just done without warning and scared at how she would react.

“Gill, are you...peeing?” Charlotte asked, setting her spoon down and examining her son with concern.

Gill dropped his spoon onto his plate, a few macaronis bouncing up and onto the table. “I...I…” tears started rolling down his face, his eyes well practiced for that today.

Charlotte jumped out of her chair and hurried to Gill, embracing him in a hug and rubbing his back. “There, there...just let it all out, mommy understands. You can’t help it…”

“M-my boxers...” Gill choked out, his voice cracking as the trickling stream was replaced with the sound of the occasional droplet onto the puddle.

“Shh...we’ll find you new underwear, it’s okay…” Charlotte took a deep breath. Worried as she was for her son, she still had to be strong for him. She pulled his chair back and lifted him off of it, the little bit of pee pooled up on his lap splashing down onto the floor.

“Sorry…” Gill mumbed.

Charlotte ignored it and pushed on, carrying Gill by his armpits up to the bathroom. When she set him down, she asked, “Do you want to clean yourself up, or do you want mommy to do it?”

“I dunno…”

Charlotte sighed and got down in front of Gill, unbuttoning his shorts and letting them drop to the floor. She paused a moment, giving Gill time to collect his modesty before she pulled down his soaking wet boxers, but Gill seemed lost in his own little world. She stripped the wet underwear off and wet a washcloth before wiping him clean with it. During all this, the only reaction Gill ever gave was a smarting “Aaah…” when she touched his sensitive parts with the cold rag.

Once she was finished, she took Gill by the hand and lead him out of the bathroom and into his room. Gill finally showed some modest in the open hallway by holding his shirt down over his privates during the short walk, only to seem to not mind again in the privacy of his bedroom. He took his spot on the bed while his mom searched his dresser for some pants to wear, only to realize Gill was completely out of clean pants.

“Crap…” she swore to herself. Instead she pulled out an oversized sleep shirt and held it up for Gill. “Well since you’re sick, how about we dress you for bed so you can relax?” she told him, avoiding letting him now he’d wet all his clean shorts.

“Does that mean...d-diapers?” he asked.

She took a deep breath and sat next to him on the bed, putting her arm around his shoulders. “Well honey, considering what just happened downstairs…” Gill began to shake some, perhaps do to nerves.”It’s not like you’ll be in them forever! Just until we talk to a doctor…”

“B-b-but what about...if Sebastian comes over...? Wont he seem me….”

“Sebastian will understand,” Charlotte assured him. “Don’t forget, he’s seen you in diapers before. In fact, you’ve seen him in diapers before, too.”

This seemed to calm Gill a bit, and Charlotte removed herself from his side before taking off his shirt, leaving him sitting completely naked on his bed. Some modesty finally kicked back into Gill has he put his hand over his lap, looking rather awkward. Charlotte, satisfied with this reaction, put the oversized nightshirt onto him and instructed him to lie back.

Gill hesitated before doing so. Was this it? After years of officially being potty trained, was he finally getting his potty license revoked? Will he even be allowed back to school in diapers? What if he completely forgets how to use the toilet? His mom no longer at his side to comfort him, Gill began shaking again, and breathing harder. His nerves built as he considered telling her no, or running away, or at least trying to put the diaper on himself. As his nerves came to a head to do something, Gill suddenly felt something wet on his thighs.

“Ah!” he said, lifting his night shirt and seeing a few drops of pee on his legs.

“What’s wrong?” Charlotte asked, turning around and revealing the diapers and baby powder she was holding.

“N-nothing!” Gill said, using his shirt to dry himself off and laying on his back.

Charlotte, suspicious, stalked over to Gill and put the supplies next to him before pulling his shirt up, revealing a small wet spot on the front. “Gill, did you leak?” she asked, glaring down on Gill while trying not to pass judgement or show her worry.

“I...I dunno...maybe…” Gill answered.

“Do you need to go potty before I put on your diaper?” she asked, trying to get to the bottom of his condition.

“No...I think...maybe…” Gill honestly wasn’t sure anymore himself.

“So you didn’t feel this...at all?” she asked pointedly.

Gill didn’t answer. Instead he shut his eyes tight and balled up his fists, trying to think of anything else. Charlotte looked down just in time to see a little dribble escape him and run down between his legs.

“Did you...did you feel that?” she asked.

“W-what?” Gill managed to answer.

“Nothing!” Charlotte replied quickly. This was worse than she thought…

Unfolding the diaper, Charlotte slid it under Gill’s butt, making him shake and start crying even more. She kept one hand on the diaper, ready to bring it up between Gill’s legs in case he did something more than dribble, while applying baby powder.

Once her son was thoroughly coated, she brought the diaper up and taped him in before taking a step back. “See, not so bad. Just like getting you ready for bed when you take your medicine,” she said, trying to cheer him up.

“Except it’s not even 2 o’clock yet…” Gill complained, sitting up. He lifted up his shirt and looked at the diaper before lowering it again and trying to avoid seeing the thing.

“Well I want you to relax and get some sleep anyway,” she told him, taking off his slightly wet shirt and putting on another new one. “It’s been a long day for you…”

Gill nodded obediently.

“So you wanna go lay down on the couch and watch some cartoons?” she asked, knowing that’s what Gill usually did when he was home sick for the day.

Gill, again, nodded, but this time he also put his arms up toward his mom in a kind of grabbing motion. Charlotte looked at him for a second, confused, before remembering back to toddler Gill. He wanted to be carried. At the risk of babying him too much, Charlotte obliged and took him downstairs to watch cartoons.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're seeing this then stay tuned- I'm posting like 6 or 9 chapters a week, 3 at a time. Will delete this message once we're caught up!


End file.
